


Besessen

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Timo Hildenbrand und Christian Eichner, sie leben ihre Beziehung im Geheimen - doch einer weiß von ihnen. Einer, der das Glück der beiden zerstören will. Denn er hat nur ein Ziel - Timo!





	1. Kein guter Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde im Jahr 2010 geschrieben. Timo Hildebrand und Christian Eichner spielten noch aktiv Fußball, beide in Hoffenheim.

Ziemlich wütend betrat Timo die Kabine. 1:2 verloren, und das nicht gegen die Bayern oder den HSV, sondern gegen Bochum!

Er pfefferte seine Handschuhe mit einem frustrierten Laut gegen seinen Spind. Am liebsten hätte er irgendwas kaputt gemacht. Sie hatten alle nicht toll gespielt, und als Gustavo mit glatt Rot vom Platz gestellt wurde, hatten sie das Spiel ganz abhaken können. Vermutlich sollte er noch froh sein, dass sie so knapp verloren hatten! Aber verloren war verloren! Sein Haarband folgte den Handschuhen, sein Trikot, Schuhe, Stutzen flogen hinterher, nicht weniger aggressiv.

"Verdammt Timo, jetzt reichts”, sagte Marvin kopfschüttelnd. "Wir sind alle nicht glücklich über das Ergebnis, aber du musst hier nicht die Kabine auseinander nehmen."

"Verdammt, wenn wir wenigstens vernünftig gespielt hätten!"

"Das nächste Mal wird‘s wieder besser..."

Timo schnaubte nur.

Marvin sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann schnappte er sich sein Duschzeug. "Beruhig dich Timo."

Timo setzte sich auf die Bank vor seinen Spind und atmete tief durch. Er musste sich beruhigen. Eine Wasserflasche wurde ihm vors Gesicht gehalten. "Hier, trink."

"Danke", lächelte Timo. Diese Stimme würde ihn auch noch zum Lächeln bringen, wenn sie 0:5 verloren hätten. Christian setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Spind. Er sah erschöpft aus, wie sie alle.

"Wird wieder besser", war es nun Timo, der versuchte einige tröstende Worte zu finden.

"Schlechter geht auch kaum noch”, grinste Christian schief.

"Wir könnten gegen die Hertha verlieren", grinste Timo schief.

"Sag das nicht zu laut”, lachte Christian und knuffte Timo in die Seite.

Timo knuffte zurück. "Willst du zuerst duschen?"

"Geh du mal”, meinte Christan. "Du... brauchst die Abkühlung dringender."

Timo nickte. "Ich beeil mich", versprach er überflüssigerweise. Wer zuerst duschte beeilte sich, der zweite durfte als Belohnung fürs Warten länger. Christian lächelte ihn kurz an, ehe er die Augen schloss und seinen Körper zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Ruhiges Atmen, achten auf den verlangsamenden Herzschlag - und ein bisschen an Timo denken, und den bevorstehenden, gemeinsamen Abend.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. "Du kannst." Christian lächelte Timo kurz an, dann stand er auf und zog sich schnell aus.

Timo riskierte einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, widmete sich dann aber seinem Spindinhalt und den frischen Klamotten. Auch das war eine Absprache zwischen ihnen - die Beziehung bestand nur, wenn sie alleine waren. Das war vor allem Timo immer sehr wichtig gewesen - sein Liebesleben hatte nichts, rein gar nichts, mit seinem Leben als Fußballprofi zu tun. Hier in der Mannschaft waren Chris und er Kollegen und Freunde, mehr nicht.

Andi Beck wusste von ihnen und Per Nilsson. Und das war schon mehr als genug. Und zum Glück, sah Christian das ganz ähnlich. Er hätte zwar nichts dagegen, mehr Leute einzuweihen, für ihn war es aber auch so ok. Im Moment gab es eh Wichtigeres. Die völlig verkorkste Rückrunde retten zum Beispiel. In den letzten neun Spielen hatten sie nur einmal gewonnen - und das gegen 96, und die hatten ganz andere Problemen. Dabei hatten sie sich dieses Jahr soviel vorgenommen.

"Wird besser", hörte er Chris in diesem Moment.

"Die Frage ist nur wann”, murmelte Timo.

"Bald. Wenn wir uns anstrengen, dann nächste Woche."

"Gegen Gladbach?" fragte Timo skeptisch.

"Gladbach sind nicht die Bayern", meinte Chris. 

"Ist Bochum auch nicht”, konterte Timo.

Chris nickte und zog sich schnell an. "Und trotzdem werden wir gewinnen."

"Das klärst du mit den Gladbachern, ja?" grinste Timo.

"Mach ich", versprach Christian.

Timo nickte zufrieden und schloss seinen Spind. "Fertig?"

"Bin ich", nickte Chris und nahm seine Sachen.

"Dann bloß weg von hier."

Chris lachte leise, dann folgte er Timo nach draußen. Sie stiegen in getrennte Autos, nicht, dass noch etwas auffiel, und fuhren nach Hause. Natürlich hatte jeder von ihnen seine eigene Wohnung, aber das war wirklich nur für die Öffentlichkeit. Meistens waren sie bei Timo in Heidelberg, einfach, weil es dort etwas anonymer war. Und seine Wohnung war schöner.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie parkten ihre Autos in der ruhigen Seitenstraße, in der Timo seit seinem Umzug aus Valencia wohnte. Doch erst, als sich die Haustür hinter ihnen schloss, zog Chris seinen Freund in seine Arme. Timo ließ seine Tasche fallen und lehnte sich gegen Chris.

"Bin froh, dass ich dich hab", lächelte er leise. Christian nickte und drückte einen Kuss gegen Timos Wange. "Komm, lass uns reingehen", bat Timo.

"Gute Idee”, wisperte Christian und ließ Timo los.

Schnell schloss er die Wohnungstür auf und zog Timo mit sich hinein. Timo hielt Chris' Hand fest umklammert, fast zu fest. Er war immer noch angespannt von dem schlechten Spiel. Und wegen des Briefs, der in seinem Rucksack lag.

Nein, rief er sich sofort zur Ordnung. Nicht mehr heute. Er würde heute nicht mehr an diesen beschissenen Brief denken, sondern einen ruhigen Abend mit seinem Freund genießen. Er wusste eh, von wem der Brief war, und was darin stand.

"Au!" sagte Chris in diesem Moment. "Meine Hand Timo..."

"Sorry", murmelte Timo und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Chris und zog Timo an sich.

"Nichts... mag nur nicht verlieren."

"Du hast schon öfter verloren und warst dann auch nicht so am Boden."

"Es war halt auch ein Scheiß-Spiel."

"Ich weiß, ich war auch dabei”, murmelte Chris kopfschüttelnd. "Setz dich hin, ich mach uns was zu Essen."

Timo lächelte, danach würde es ihm wieder besser gehen, war er sich sicher. 

"Setzten”, sagte Chris erneut und schob Timo zum Sofa. "Und du stehst erst wieder auf, wenn das Essen fertig ist, verstanden?"

Timo nickt und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Er schloss die Augen und hörte, wie Christian in der Küche zu wirbeln begann. Er seufzte, dann stand er doch noch einmal kurz auf um seien Rucksack und damit den Brief zu holen. Er musste ein wenig in den Untiefen des Rucksacks wühlen, bis er den weißen Umschlag gefunden hatte. Weiß, mit kurzer Aufschrift. "Timo". Er seufzte, dann riss er den Brief auf. 

Langsam faltete er das ebenfalls weiße Papier auseinander.

"Mein lieber Timo,

auch, wenn du mir sagst, ich soll aufhören, dir Briefe zu schreiben - ich werde es nicht tun. Nichts auf dieser Welt wird meine Liebe zu dir stoppen können - ich werde dich niemals alleine lassen. 

Wenn ich dich sehe, dann fühle ich mich so gut, Timo. So ruhig und... geborgen. Ich bin sicher. Deswegen kann ich dich nicht alleine lassen. Deswegen werde ich immer bei dir sein. 

In Liebe,

Niels“

Timo fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog. Es klang wie eine Drohung - er würde ihn wirklich nie alleine lassen. Seit Monaten ging das jetzt so. Seit Monaten hatte er keine Ruhe mehr. Briefe, Anrufe, Blumen... 

Am Anfang hatte er das ganze nicht ernst genommen, sogar darüber gelächelt. Er bekam durchaus mal Fanbriefe, die ein wenig übers Ziel hinausschossen. Sowohl von Frauen, als auch von Männern. Aber dieser Niels... Der war geradezu besessen von ihm. Ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe.

Zum Glück hatte er das ganze bisher vor Chris geheim halten können. Er wusste nicht, wie Chris reagierte, wenn er diese Liebesbriefe in die Hand bekam. Eigentlich war sein Freund nicht eifersüchtig, aber ein paar der Briefe waren wirklich... heftig. Dieser Niels schrieb darin nicht nur, wie sehr er Timo lieben würde, sondern auch detailliert, was er tun würde, wenn... Timo hatte einige der Briefe nicht einmal zu ende gelesen.

Mehr als einmal war er versucht gewesen, mit dem ganzen Zeug zur Polizei zu gehen. Aber was brachte es? Niels war ein Fan wie so viele andere auch, der nur ein wenig übers Ziel hinausschoss. Er sollte die Briefe wegwerfen oder noch besser, verbrennen. Aber auch das hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund noch nicht getan.

Der Stapel lag gut versteckt in einer kleinen Kiste ganz hinten im Kleiderschrank. Timo stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, dieser Brief würde zu den anderen kommen.

"Hey! Du sollst doch sitzen bleiben!" rief Chris aus der Küche.

"Sitze gleich wieder", versprach Timo und eilte dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Gut, Essen ist auch gleich fertig."

"Was gibt‘s denn?"

"Wirst du ja gleich sehen”, grinste Christian.

"Oller Geheimniskrämer!"

Chris lachte nur. Timo setzte sich jetzt wieder ins Wohnzimmer und wartete.


	2. Versöhnlicher Abschluss

Einen Augenblick später kam Christian mit zwei dampfenden Tellern ins Zimmer. "Ich dachte, wir essen einfach auf der Couch."

Timo nickte, das war gemütlicher, da hatte Chris recht. "Komm her", rutschte er ein wenig zur Seite.

Chris stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben. "Gibt Nudel-Gemüse-Pfanne mit Huhn”, sagte er.

"Du Starkoch", grinste Timo und probierte. "Wow, ist das lecker!"

"Du bist so leicht zufriedenzustellen”, lachte Chris.

"Na, leicht? Du musst hier sein, und ich muss gutes Essen haben", grinste Timo. "So leicht ist das nun auch nicht." 

"Doch total leicht”, meinte Chris. "Solange du mir in der Küche nicht im Weg stehst, ist das mit dem guten Essen nämlich kein Problem, mein Schatz."

Timo lehnte sich leicht zur Seite und küsste Chris auf die Wange. "Krieg ich gerade noch so hin." In Christians Nähe konnte er sogar diese Briefe vergessen.

"Dann ist gut. Und jetzt essen, sonst wird‘s kalt."

Timo lachte leise und begann zu essen. Auch Christian aß hungrig. Sie hatten sich beide beim Spiel ziemlich verausgab, so waren die Teller bald leer. Sie stellten die Teller auf den Couchtisch, dann lehnte sich Chris schwer gegen Timos Seite. Der knurrte nur leise und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Freund.

Chris lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile ruhig zusammen, als Timos Handy anfing zu piepen.

Christian brummte unwillig. "Dummes Ding..."

"Hmm", machte Timo und zog das Gerät aus der Hosentasche. Eine SMS war angekommen. [Du hast wieder so geil ausgesehen, Timo. Hab mir bei Spiel einen runtergeholt. Liebe Dich]

Timo wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht und er hätte vor Schreck fast das Handy fallengelassen.

"Gott, Timo - ist was passiert?", fragte Christian besorgt.

"Nichts”, krächzte Timo heiser und löschte die SMS. "Ein blöder Scherz..."

"So siehst du aber nicht aus."

Timo zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Doch, schon gut. Hab mich nur im ersten Moment ein wenig erschrocken. Kennst ja meinen Bruder, der hat manchmal nen seltsamen Humor..."

Chris nickte, das kannte er. Das war in letzter Zeit immer mehr geworden, er würde mal mit Volker drüber reden. Nach einem kurzen Zögern, stellte Timo das Handy schließlich aus. "Wollen wir noch nen Film gucken?"

Chris nickte. "Was Bestimmtes?"

"Was lustiges?" schlug Timo vor.

Chris nickte. Er löste sich von Timo und trat an ihre DVD-Sammlung. Nach kurzem Überlegen hatte er eine Hülle in der Hand. "Den hier", beschloss er und legte die DVD ein. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder eng an Timo und startete den Film. Auch Timo lehnte sich an ihn und konzentrierte sich auf den Film. Es dauerte zwar, doch dann konnte er sich von Brief und SMS ablenken und nur auf den Film achten. 

Irgendwann bemerkte er, wie Chris an seiner Seite immer schwerer wurde und ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte seine Vermutung. Sein Freund war eingeschlafen. Er lächelte leicht. Er war zwar nicht besonders romantisch veranlagt, aber Chris beim Schlafen zuzusehen beruhigte ihn immer ungemein. Ganz vorsichtig, um Chris nicht zu wecken, zog er die Wolldecke zu sich und legte sie über den Körper seines Freundes. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder dichter an seine Seite.

 

 

Kurz nach Chris musste auch er eingeschlafen sein, denn als er wach wurde, lief der DVD-Player im Standby-Bild und sein Nacken fühlte sich schrecklich verspannt an. Er seufzte leise, dann strich er Chris über den Rücken. "Aufwachen - Bettgehen!"

"Mag nicht", brummte Chris.

"Lustmolch - willst dich morgen wieder zwei Stunden lang massieren lassen, was?"

Chris grinste leicht verschlafen. "Hast mich durchschaut."

"Lass ich nicht zu. Du bist nur mein Freund! Also komm ins Bett."

"Und wer ist hier der Lustmolch?"

"Ich", grinste Timo und küsste Chris kurz.

"Nicht so schnell”, murmelte Chris und zog Timo sofort wieder an sich.

"Hmm", machte Timo genießerisch und ließ sich auf einen längeren Kuss ein. Chris schob eine Hand in Timos Nacken. Instinktiv drängte sich Timo an ihn.

Lächelnd unterbrach Chris den Kuss. "Bett?"

"Jetzt auf einmal", grinste Timo.

"Wir können auch hier auf der Couch bleiben”, sagte Chris und ließ seine Hand über Timos Rücken streichen.

"Hmm - nee, Bett ist besser", murmelte Timo.

"Dann musst du aufstehen”, grinste Chris.

"Nur, wenn du mitkommst", grinste Timo zurück.

"Hab ich vor."

Mit einem Lächeln stand Timo auf und hielt Christian seine Hand hin. Chris ließ sich hochziehen und schob seine Finger zwischen Timos. Der zog ihn gleich mit sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer schaltete Timo nur die kleine Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch ein, dann zog er Chris gegen seinen Körper. Er fühlte, wie Chris schon jetzt etwas schneller atmete. Er senkte leicht den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf Christians. Gleichzeitig begann er mit einer Hand, die Knöpfe von Christians Hemd zu öffnen.

Sofort erwiderte Christian den Kuss. Er schob seine Finger in Timos Haare, die er so gerne fühlte, so weich und anschmiegsam... Timo lächelte gegen Chris' Lippen und schob seine Hand in das halb geöffnete Hemd. Er fühlte, wie Chris leicht aufseufzte, als er seine Brustwarze berührte.

Es erstaunte ihn jedes Mal aufs neue, wie empfindlich Chris auf jede Berührung reagierte. Sie waren jetzt schon lange zusammen, aber noch immer reichte ein kleines Stupsen der Brustwarze, kleine Küsse hinter dem Ohr oder eine Hand auf seinem Hintern um ihn zu erregen.

"Timo”, murmelte Chris in den Kuss und versuchte sich enger an seinen Freund zu drängen. Der lachte leise, Chris konnte es kaum schnell genug gehen, bis sie endlich zusammen im Bett lagen.

Wie aufs Stichwort schob Chris eine Hand unter Timos T-Shirt. Timos Lachen wurde zu einem leisen Seufzen, als er die Finger seines Freundes auf der Haut fühlte. Christian schob den lästigen Stoff nach oben und löste sich für einen Augenblick von Timo, um ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Sofort begann er Timos Brust zu streicheln. "Du auch”, forderte er und öffnete schnell die restlichen Knöpfe an Christians Hemd.

Kaum war der Stoff verschwunden, machte er sich an die Hose, die noch immer Chris' Schritt und Beine bedeckte.

Schnell waren sowohl Chris' als auch Timos Hose auf dem Boden gelandet und auch die Shorts folgten nur Sekunden später. Chris schob seine Hand zwischen Timos Beine und begann ihn leicht zu massieren. Timo stöhnte auf und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht sofort in Chris' Hand zu stoßen.

Mit der freien Hand begann Chris über Timos Brust zu streichen. "Bett”, sagte Timo drängend und schob Chris sanft nach hinten.

"Hmm", machte Chris leise und legte sich hin. Timo schob sich sofort über ihn. Leise keuchte Chris und zog ihn fest an sich.

Timo lächelte und fing Chris' Lippen ein. Sofort entspann sich ein heißer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Christian spreizte seine Beine und ließ Timo dazwischen rutschen.

Schon begann Timo sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Er fühlte Chris' Hände in seinen Haaren, im Nacken, hinter den Ohren, während er selbst seinen Freund ebenfalls überall streichelte, wo er ihn erreichen konnte.

Irgendwann schlang Chris ein Bein um Timos Hüfte und intensivierte den Kontakt noch mehr. Chris stöhnte leise auf, besonders, als Timo seine Lippen jetzt löste und begann ihn überall zu küssen. Timo wusste ganz genau, wie er Chris berühren musste, wo er am empfindlichsten war. Sie waren lange genug zusammen und kannten sich gut genug, um im richtigen Moment die richtigen Stellen zu treffen.

Chris ließ seine Hände über Timos breite Schultern streichen und vergrub sie dann in den Haaren seines Freundes. Dabei bewegte sich Timo immer fester auf ihm. Chris kam den Bewegungen so gut es ging entgegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Timo das Gesicht leicht verzog, sich verkrampfte und kam. Nur Sekunden später folgte ihm Christian. Dann erst ließ Timo sich auf ihn sinken.

Chris ließ seine Hände aus Timos Haaren gleiten und schlang seine Arme um Timos Oberkörper. Er hielt ihn einfach fest. Timo vergrub sein Gesicht an Christians Hals und küsste die schweißbedeckte Haut. Mit einer Hand zog Christian die Bettdecke heran und deckte sie über sie, dann hielt er Timo weiter fest.

"Schlaf gut”, wisperte Timo.

"Du auch...", flüsterte Christian, küsste ihn noch einmal leicht, dann schloss er die Augen. Er streckte sich kurz um das Licht auszuschalten, dann schlief er bald ein.


	3. Nächtliche Wanderung

Timo hatte deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen. Er hörte Christians ruhige Atemzüge, die ihm sonst immer halfen einzuschlafen. Heute konnte er nicht einschlafen - dieser Niels brachte ihn inzwischen wirklich schon um den Verstand.

Die SMS hatte ihn nicht nur wegen ihres Inhalts erschreckt sondern er fragte sich vor allem, woher dieser Typ seine Handynummer hatte. Wie konnte er ihm so nahe kommen? Seine Handynummer hatten nicht viele Leute. Sein Trainer, sein Berater, seine Familie und Christian, sowie ein paar befreundete Kollegen.

Und jetzt auch dieser Stalker. Am liebsten würde er sofort morgen eine neue Nummer beantragen. Aber was sollte er seinen Freunden, Kollegen, Familie sagen? Vor allem, was sollte er Chris sagen? Nein, er würde weiterhin damit fertig werden. Er war doch ein Weichei! Er würde die SMS einfach ignorieren und sofort löschen.

Er würde alle Nachrichten, die er von Niels als SMS bekam einfach ignorieren und sofort löschen. Und er würde endlich auch die Briefe vernichten! Was brachte es, wenn er die Briefe behielt? Die Mails hatte er schließlich auch immer gelöscht. Außerdem würde er sich bestimmt besser fühlen, wenn es die Teile nicht mehr gab.

Schließlich bestand immer die Gefahr, dass Chris sie fand. Und er wollte seinem Freund wirklich nicht erklären müssen, warum er diese Briefe in einer Kiste gesammelt und versteckt hatte. Als er sich sicher war, dass Chris wirklich tief schlief, rutschte er aus dem Bett. Ganz leise schlich er sich zu dem großen Kleiderschrank und öffnete die Tür.

Dort, hinter den dicken Winterpullis, steckte der Schuhkarton, in dem die Briefe lagen. Behutsam zog er ihn aus dem Schrank und tapste ins Büro. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schaltete die Lampe an. Er nahm einen Brief nach dem anderen aus dem Karton und steckte ihn in den Aktenvernichter, der unter dem Schreibtisch stand.

Er hatte nur wenige Zettel hineingeschoben, als sich die Tür neben ihm öffnete. Schnell ließ er den Karton unter dem Schreibtisch verschwinden. "Timo?"

"Hm?", drehte sich Timo ziemlich erschrocken um.

Christian lehnte verschlafen in der Tür. "Warum bistn wach?"

"Weiß nicht... kann nicht schlafen, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Chris gähnte und ging zu ihm. Er schlang die Arme um Timo und kuschelte sich ein wenig verdreht an ihn. "Komm wieder ins Bett..."

Timo lächelte etwas gequält, das konnte Chris zum Glück nicht sehen. 

"Kommst du?"

"Hmm", machte Timo und stand auf. Christian lächelte und griff nach Timos Hand.

Er zog ihn mit sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer. "Bist ganz kalt", flüsterte er.

Timo nickte. Jetzt wo Christian es erwähnte, fühlte er die Kälte ebenfalls. Vor allem seine Füße waren eiskalt. Chris zog ihn mit sich ins Bett und berührte kurz seine Füße mit den eigenen, dann zog er sie schnell wieder zurück. "Eisklumpen", murmelte er.

"Sorry”, flüsterte Timo, schob seine Füße aber sofort wieder näher zu Christian.

"Lass die bei dir", murrte Chris. Timo seufzte und zog seine Füße zurück. "Komm, schlaf endlich..."

"Geht nicht... kalte Füße”, brummte Timo.

"Zieh dir Socken an..."

Timo seufzte erneut. Christian war merklich genervt. Schnell beugte er sich vor, hauchte seinem Freund einen Kuss in den Nacken. "Schlaf”, flüsterte und stand auf um sich Socken aus dem Schrank zu suchen. Dicke Wollsocken - so ziemlich das hinterletzte im Bett, aber was tat man nicht alles, damit der Freund gut schlief.

So leise wie möglich schlüpfte er wieder unter die Bettdecke und schmiegte sich an Christians Rücken. Der war auch noch nicht ganz eingeschlafen, sonst hätte er sich nicht ein wenig zu ihm geschoben. Timo schloss die Augen und diesmal fand er die nötige Ruhe um auch endlich einzuschlafen. Niels war würde er einfach ignorieren. Irgendwann würde dieser Typ bestimmt auch den Spaß daran verlieren und sich ein anderes Hobby suchen. Mit diesem Gedanken konnte er die ganze Sache abhaken und nun endlich einschlafen.

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen konnten sie ein wenig länger als normal schlafen, da das Regenerationstraining erst gegen 10 Uhr anstand. Timo kuschelte sich, als er irgendwann aufwachte, gleich wieder an Christians Rücken. So schliefen sie oft, und so schlief auch Timo immer wieder gut. Er spürte, wie sich Christian leicht bewegte und nach seiner Hand tastete.

Mit einem Lächeln drückte er die Hand ebenfalls. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann drehte sich Christian zu ihm um. "Morgen."

"Morgen", lächelte Timo ihn an.

"Hast du noch gut geschlafen nach deiner nächtlichen Wanderung?"

"Hmm - hab ich", murmelte Timo und versuchte, den Gedanken an das, was er in der Nacht getan hatte, zu verdrängen.

"Willst du mir erzählen, was los war?"

"Hab halt nicht schlafen können", murmelte Timo.

Christian hob eine Hand und strich Timo über die Wange. "Und das ist wirklich alles? Du warst am Abend schon so seltsam."

"Bin halt nicht so gut drauf gewesen."

"Ok”, nickte Christian und küsste ihn sacht. Timo lächelte sich an ihn leicht an und küsste ihn noch einmal.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns Frühstück mache?" schlug Christian vor.

Timo nickte sofort. "Klingt... nach einer verdammt guten Idee."

Christian lächelte. Er drückte Timo noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann setzte er sich auf. Timo sah ihm zu, wie er sich - komplett nackt - aus dem Bett schob und dann aufstand. Er grinste, als Christian sich genüsslich streckte. "Nett."

"Extra für dich", grinste Christian ihn an.

Timo lachte auf. "Na das hoffe ich doch."

Christian lachte leise. "Soll ich das Frühstück nackt machen?"

"Von mir aus”, grinste Timo.

Christian ließ die Shorts, die er gerade aufgehoben hatte, wieder fallen. "Wie du willst."

"Aber um das zu genießen, müsste ich ja auch aufstehen...", überlegte Timo.

"Es hält dich niemand im Bett - oder?"

Timo sah auf seine Decke. "Doch, die Bettdecke. Sie hält mich ganz fest und will mich nicht gehen lassen."

"Und sie fühlte sich in der Küche so gar nicht wohl", grinste Chris.

"Genau”, nickte Timo zustimmend.

"Also - kommst du mit, oder bleibst du hier?"

Timo seufzte und schälte sich mühsam aus seiner Decke. "Kann dich doch nicht allein lassen." Chris lachte leise und sah Timo ebenso unverhohlen an, wie der ihn.

"Gefällts dir?" fragte Timo und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Sehr", grinste Chris.

"Frühstück”, erinnerte Timo seinen Freund.

"Dann komm", griff Chris nach seiner Hand. Timo folgte ihm in die Küche und sie machten sich gemeinsam daran, das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Schließlich saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Küchenbank und aßen. Irgendwann lehnte sich Chris gegen Timos Schulter. "Am liebsten würde ich einfach wieder ins Bett gehen und das Training heute schwänzen."

Timo lachte. "Lass uns Ralf anrufen, dass wir beide leider... verhindert sind."

"Meinst du die Ausrede mit der Bettdecke, die uns als Geisel genommen hat, zieht?"

"Sie hat sich das Kissen als Komplizen genommen!"

"Aber ich wette, dass Ralf sich dann wundert, warum deine Decke uns beide gefangen hält”, überlegte Christian.

"Mist... dann müssen wir wohl doch zum Training."

Christian seufzte. "Leider ja."

"Dann... sollten wir langsam duschen und uns fertig machen."

"Schon so spät?"

"Hmm", machte Timo. "Willst du zuerst?"

Chris nickte und stand auf. Inzwischen deckte Timo ab, dann, als Chris fertig war, duschte er selbst. Anschließend mussten sie sich wirklich beeilen. Sie fuhren natürlich wieder getrennt zum Trainingsplatz, und Timo startete einige Minuten später, damit sie nicht gleichzeitig ankamen.


	4. Silber, nicht schwarz

Während er wartete, zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Es war noch immer ausgeschaltet und er überlegte, ob er es nicht einfach so lassen sollte. Aber es gab Leute, die ihn auch erreichen sollten. Also schaltete er es - nach einem längeren Zögern - an.

Es dauerte wie immer einen Moment, dann war sein Handy einsatzbereit. Und sofort sah er den kleinen blinkenden Umschlag in der Ecke des Displays. Er zögerte, dann sah er die SMS an.

[Guten Morgen mein Liebling, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen und genauso so süß geträumt wie ich. Ich freu mich schon, wenn wir endlich wirklich zusammen duschen können.]

Timo schluckte, dann löschte er die SMS kurzerhand. Es stand wirklich ein neues Handy an - er musste sich nur noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Vielleicht reichte es ja zu erzählen, dass zu viele Leute die Nummer hatten. Oder er ließ ganz ungeschickt Wasser drüber laufen...

Andererseits - dann brauchte er auch ein neues Handy, und nicht nur ne neue Karte. Kopfschüttelnd schob er das Handy zurück in seine Tasche und fuhr nun endlich los. Er würde in Ruhe nachdenken, wie er das mit dem Handy anstellte. 

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte er auf dem Parkplatz am Trainingsgelände. Er stieg schnell aus dem Wagen und hastete dann in Richtung Kabine. Es war später geworden, als er geplant hatte und nur wegen dieser beschissenen SMS. Er musste sich dann wirklich mit dem Umziehen beeilen, dann lief er mit den anderen Spielern, die am Vortag gespielt hatten, seine Runden.

Dabei hielt er sich bewusst nicht zu häufig in Christians Nähe auf. Auch Chris behandelte ihn nur wie einen normalen Mitspieler. Auch, als sie später gemeinsam auf ihren Massagetermin warteten, unterhielten sie sich nur ganz locker.

Timo war deutlich früher als Christian fertig und beschloss, nicht in der Kabine auf ihn zu warten, sondern schon nach Hause zu fahren. Immerhin konnte er dabei kurz im Handyshop vorbeifahren und sich beraten lassen. Es war tatsächlich einfacher, wenn er gleich ein ganz neues Handy kaufen würde. Timo ließ sich mehrere Modell zeigen und entschied sich ganz spontan für den selben Typ, den auch Chris hatte.

Das Gerät kannte er, und es hatte einige nette Extras. Zufrieden fuhr er dann weiter nach Hause. Er hatte glatt einen Brief von diesem Niels erwartet, aber der blieb ihm erstmal erspart. Vielleicht hatte der Typ endlich eingesehen, dass es sinnlos war.

Er ging in seine Wohnung und begann seine Freunde, Familie, Trainer über seine neue Handynummer zu informieren. Wenig später hörte er den Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür. Er schickte die letzte SMS ab, dann stand er auf und begrüßte Chris.

"Hey”, lächelte Chris und schlang die Arme um ihn. Sofort entspannte sich Timo in seinen Armen.

"Na, alles klar?" fragte Chris.

"Hab nen neues Handy", erzählte Timo sofort.

"Was? Wieso denn? Warst du mit deinem nicht mehr zufrieden?"

"Wollte mal ne neue Nummer, und da hat sich das halt angeboten."

Christian runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso denn so plötzlich?"

"Hmm", machte Timo und küsste ihn kurz, "haben zu viele Leute die Nummer."

"Ok..." meinte Chris noch immer ziemlich perplex. 

"Hab dir schon ne SMS mit der neuen Nummer geschickt."

Diesmal grinste Chris. "Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich deine neue Nummer bekomme."

"Ausnahmsweise", lachte Timo.

"Dann zeig mal dein neues Schätzchen”, grinste Chris. Sofort zog Timo das Gerät aus der Hosentasche. "Ah meins”, nickte Chris. "Gute Wahl."

"Klar", grinste Timo. "Hab‘s nur in Silber genommen, nicht in schwarz. Wäre peinlich, wenn wir es verwechseln würden."

"Ach ja?" fragte Chris und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Angst, dass ich von deinen ganzen anderen Liebhabern erfahre?"

Timo lachte etwas gezwungen. "Eben. Und von den sexy Frauen..."

"Frauen?! Jetzt schockierst du mich wirklich!"

"Solltest du ja auch nicht erfahren", grinste Timo.

"Andi Beck hat uns übrigens eingeladen", erzählte Chris und zog Timo mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hm - schön? Wozu? Und wann?“

"Raclette und Pokern”, erzählte Chris.

"Und wer kommt noch?"

"Sollen wir sagen. Er meinte, es wär schon nett, wenn es mehr Leute wären, aber er will auch nicht, dass wir uns den ganzen Abend verstecken müssen. Kennst ja Andi."

"Ist ein lieber Junge. Dann kommen wohl die üblichen Verdächtigen", meinte Timo. 

Chris lächelte. "Ist er wirklich. Du, Andi wollte Marvin gern noch einladen..."

Timo nickte langsam. "Was sagst du dazu?"

"Ich mag Marvin", zuckte Chris mit den Schultern. "Und ich glaub nicht, dass er Probleme damit hätte."

"Glaub ich auch nicht”, murmelte Timo.

"Also... wollen wir es ihm sagen"

"Wir sagen es ihm”, nickte Timo.

Überrascht sah Chris ihn an, dann schob sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "So überrascht?" fragte Timo ihn grinsend.

"Sonst wehrst du dich gegen solche Vorschläge mit Händen und Füßen", zuckte Chris mit den Schultern.

"Du bist auch nicht immer sofort bereit, jemanden einzuweihen”, sagte Timo.

"Nein, aber eher als du. Aber wenn du bei Marvin einverstanden bist, dann ist doch gut."

"Bin ich. Außerdem ist es zu fünft viel lustiger beim Pokern."

"Schön", lächelte Chris und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz.

Timo schlang die Arme um ihn. "Und wann?"

"Er hatte morgen vorgeschlagen."

"Passt doch”, nickte Timo.

"Hab ich ihm auch gesagt. Ich werd ihn gleich mal anrufen und zusagen. Auch wegen Marvin."

"Ok, dann guck ich mal, was wir Essen”, meinte Timo. Chris nickte, und wenig später hatte er auch das Essen auf dem Tisch.

Sie verbrachten einen gemütlichen Nachmittag und genossen es einfach, nicht mehr in die Kälte zu müssen. Irgendwann ging Chris nach unten um die Post zu holen. Timo saß in der Zeit unruhig auf dem Sofa - was, wenn er wieder einen Brief von Niels bekommen hatte? 

Er hätte doch lieber selbst die Post holen sollen. Chris würde ein Brief, auf dem nur "Timo" stand garantiert auffallen. Dann hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss. Er stand auf und ging Chris entgegen.

"Hier... Rechnung... Werbung... und hier ein Brief für dich, direkt eingeworfen."

Timo schluckte. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! "Aha... leg einfach dahin, ich gucks mir später an”, sagte er bemüht ruhig.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja klar”, lächelte Timo. "Hab jetzt nur keine Lust auf Post."

Chris sah ihn kritisch an, dann nickte er. Er vertraute Timo.

"Wollen wir noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen?" fragte Timo.

Chris nickte. "Klingt gut, bisschen bewegen muss ich mich auch noch."

"Schön”, lächelte Timo und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Sie verließen gemeinsam das Haus und gingen in Richtung Schloss. Beide gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. 

Irgendwie fühlte sich Timo beobachtet... Immer wieder sah er sich um, aber bei dem Wetter waren kaum Leute unterwegs. und niemand schien auf sie zu achten. Sie gingen durch den Wald, der das Schloss umgab, und wichen dabei den Touristenströmen aus. Wieder glaubte Timo etwas zu spüren. War da ein Schatten hinter einem der Bäume? Bewegte sich da etwas im Augenwinkel? Er wurde schon richtig paranoid! 

"Timo, was ist denn?" fragte Chris ihn irgendwann.

"Ist alles in Ordnung…“.

"Und wieso guckst du dich dann alle zwei Sekunden um?"

Timo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wollen wir da hinten rechts und wieder nach Hause, oder die große Runde?"

"Wird kalt”, meinte Chris und deutete nach rechts.

Timo nickte. Das war ihm auch recht, zu Hause fühlte er sich irgendwie sicherer.

Chris sah ihn immer noch misstrauisch an. "Schatz, was ist los? Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weiß du, oder?"

"Weiß ich", nickte Timo nur.

"Also...?"

"Nichts ist..."

Christian seufzte. "Wenn zu meinst."

Timo lächelte ihn kurz halbherzig an, dann schlug er den Weg nach Hause ein. Christian schüttelte den Kopf, stopfte die Hände in seine Taschen und folgte Timo schweigend. Auch auf dem Weg nach Hause fühlte sich Timo beobachtet, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.


	5. Werbung?

Sie erreichten schweigend die Wohnung und Chris ging sofort wortlos durch in die Küche um Wasser für Tee aufzusetzen. Timo setzte sich aufs Sofa und öffnete den Brief, den Brief, der ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte.

"Hallo mein Schöner,

und? Hast du während deiner Massage an mich gedacht? Ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken und wie gern ich dich massiert hätte. Du wünscht dir das auch oder? Wünscht meine Hände auf deinem Rücken, deinem Arsch... gott, der Gedanke ist so...

Bis bald,

dein Niels."

Timo fluchte verhalten und zerriss den Brief. "Was war das?" fragte Chris.

"Werbung", log Timo. Chris nickte stumm. Er hielt zwei Becher mit Tee in der Hand und setzte sich jetzt neben Timo.

"Danke”, lächelte Timo seinen Freund an.

"Das ist Werbung?", fragte Chris nach und deutete auf die Papierfetzen.

Timo nickte. "Irgendein Angebot für ne Kreditkarte oder so."

Chris nickte, aber es war inzwischen klar, dass er Timo nicht glaubte. Schnell hob Timo seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck von dem Tee. Warum hatte er Chris nicht von Anfang von Niels erzählt?

"Warum sagst du nicht, was los ist?"

"Es ist alles ok Chris, wirklich."

Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf und trank nun selbst von seinem Tee.

"Komm Chris”, sagte Timo und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes. "Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

"Das frag ich dich."

"Ich lüge nicht”, sagte Timo und fühlte sich unsäglich mies dabei. Chris sah ihn nur an.

Timo lehnte sich nach vorn und hauchte einen Kuss auf Chris Lippen. "Glaub mir, ja?"

Chris seufzte leise. "Bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig."

"Komm, lass uns lieber den Abend genießen”, bat Timo.

Chris nickte und lehnte sich an Timo. Timo holte erleichtert Luft. Ein wenig Aufschub - und wenn er sich endlich zusammenriss, dann würde er es auch schaffen. Er sollte damit anfangen, die Briefe gar nicht mehr zu lesen, sondern gleich zu vernichten. Und per SMS würde dieser Niels ihn auch nicht mehr erreichen. Er lächelte leicht. Er hatte also gar keinen Grund mehr, so... panisch zu sein. Die paar Briefe konnte er doch ignorieren.

Chris kuschelte sich noch enger an Timo. Der brauchte ein wenig Zeit, dann konnte er sich auch entspannen. "Mach mal Fernsehen an”, murmelte Chris. "Gibt Olympia."

Timo nickte und schaltete den Fernseher an. Gerade lief Biathlon. "Das nenn ich Timing”, grinste Chris. "Genau den Wettbewerb, den ich sehen wollte."

"Wegen der knackigen Ärsche?", grinste Timo.

Chris lachte auf. "Klar und dann in diesen hautengen Skianzügen - lecker!"

"Das gilt aber für die meisten bei Olympia. Außer für die Snowboarder mit ihrem Schlabberlook."

"Stimmt. Außerdem fahr ich Snowboard viel lieber selbst, als anderen dabei zuzugucken."

"Lass das keinen vom Verein wissen", grinste Timo

"Hab ich was gesagt?" fragte Chris zwinkernd.

"Nö - ich hab jedenfalls nichts gehört", lachte Timo.

"Brav”, nickte Chris und gab Timo einen Kuss. Dann sahen sie sich gespannt die Übertragung aus Vancouver an. Es wurde ziemlich spät, bis sie sich wieder vom Sofa aufrafften und in Richtung Schlafzimmer tapsten. Sie machten sich schnell fertig und schliefen dann bald ein.

 

 

Der nächste Morgen begann hektisch, weil sie vergessen hatten den Wecker zu stellen. Nur durch Zufall wurde Chris wach, weil er Durst hatte. Ohne Rücksicht darauf unauffällig zu bleiben, fuhren sie hintereinander zum Training. Sie kamen grade noch so - und mit viel Augenzudrücken ihres Trainers - pünktlich zum Warmlaufen.

Das Training zogen sie durch, dann blieb Timo länger, weil er noch einige Übungen mit seinem Trainer machen wollte. Als er dann später, fertig umgezogen aus der Kabine zu seinem Auto trat, klemmte etwas hinter seinem Scheibenwischer.

Hatte jemand seiner Kollegen seinen Wagen angeditscht? Aber dann hätte er sich direkt gemeldet. Stirnrunzelnd zog Timo das Papier unter dem Scheibenwischer hervor und hätte fast die Hälfte verloren, als etwas zwischen den gefalteten Seiten raus rutschte. Er bückte sich und hob auch das auf. Und fast hätte er es sofort wieder fallen gelassen. Es war ein Foto. Von ihm und Christian, wie sie gestern im Wald spazieren waren.

Seine Finger zitterten, als er den Zettel auffaltete. "Was willst du mit dem Kerl? Er ist nicht gut für dich. Du gehörst zu mir."

Timos Knie wurden weich, und er lehnte sich erstmal gegen seinen Wagen. Wieder sah er auf das Bild. Es zeigte sie beide im Profil, wie sie sich unterhielten. Es musste kurz vor dem Weg sein, an dem sie abgebogen und nach Hause gegangen waren. Er musste besser aufpassen - wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war. Aber wie? Er hatte gestern niemanden gesehen, der sie fotografiert hatte. Dabei hatte er sich doch schon immer umgesehen!

Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass er sich das gestern nicht eingebildet hatte. Er war wirklich verfolgt worden. Aber was bedeutete das für sie? Sollte... sollte er vielleicht doch zur Polizei gehen? Mit dem Foto als Beweis? Aber was bewies das? Nichts. Nur das jemand ein Bild von ihm gemacht hatte. Das kam fast täglich vor, wenn man die Fans beim Training mit einrechnete. Und nicht nur da, auch beim Einkaufen wurden sie immer wieder angesprochen.

Die Polizei würde ihn für Hysterisch halten. Er steckte das Foto ein, den Brief ebenfalls, und setzte sich in sein Auto. Einen Moment blieb er einfach nur mit geschlossen Augen sitzen und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dann startete er den Motor - er konnte schließlich nicht ewig hier sitzen bleiben. Außerdem würde sich Chris irgendwann Sorgen machen und das wollte er nicht.

So fuhr er jetzt zügig nach Hause. Als er eine halbe Stunde später die Wohnungstür öffnete, kam ihm aus der Küche ein köstlicher Geruch entgegen. Tomate, Knoblauch, Gewürze... "Hey, da bist du ja!"

"Hey", lächelte Timo.

"Wollte schon ne Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben”, grinste Chris und küsste Timo zärtlich.

"Bin doch jetzt da", lächelte Timo.

"Und grade rechtzeitig. Hab ne neue Nudelsauce ausprobiert”, erzählte Chris und zog Timo mit in die Küche.

"Riecht auf jeden Fall schon sehr, sehr gut", lächelte Timo und schnupperte.

"Probier ruhig mal, ich gieß solange die Nudeln ab”, sagte Christian.

Neugierig tauchte Timo einen Teelöffel in die Sauce und steckte ihn in den Mund. "Wow!"

"Gut?" fragte Chris unnötigerweise.

"Nein", grinste Timo. "Richtig verdammt gut."

"Schön", lächelte Chris. Er liebte es über alles neue Gerichte auszuprobieren und in Timo hatte er einen mehr als willigen Testesser gefunden.

"Ich deck schon mal auf", fing Timo an, als Chris ihn zurückhielt. "Du, ist schon wieder ein Brief für dich angekommen."

"Was für ein Brief?" fragte Timo.

"So einer wie gestern. Auf dem nur dein Name steht."

Timo schluckte. "Diese Werbefritzen werden echt immer lästiger. Ich schmeiß ihn gleich weg."

"Sicher, dass das Werbung ist? Die kommt doch meist mit der Post - oder mit irgendwas wie 'Alle Bewohner' an."

"Die... werden rausgefunden haben, wer hier wohnt und denken jetzt, sie könnten die große Abzocke starten", murmelte Timo.

Chris nickte nur. "Deck auf, ja?"

"Klar”, sagte Timo und holte schnell Teller und Besteck. Dann öffnete er den Brief.

Seine Hände zitterten stark, als er das weiße Papier auseinander faltete. Ein weiteres Foto flatterte ihm entgegen. Er mit Chris vor der Haustür. Am Morgen, als sie so eilig aufgebrochen waren. "Scheiße!" fluchte er.

"Was ist?", fragte Chris aus der Küche.

"Nichts... hätte fast die Teller fallengelassen!" rief Timo zurück. Er schob das Bild wieder in den Umschlag und holte jetzt noch Getränke. Auch Chris war inzwischen fertig und brachte die Nudeln mit Sauce ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich an den Esstisch und füllten sich auf.


	6. Was ist los?

"Ich freu mich schon auf heute Abend”, sagte Chris lächelnd.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Timo wusste, was Chris meinte. "Ich auch - wird bestimmt nett." Christian nickte. Sie aßen das wirklich gute Essen, bis sie vollkommen satt waren.

"Und jetzt ein kleines Verdauungsschläfchen”, grinste Chris zwinkernd.

"Erst ne Runde 'Schlafen', und dann ins Bett", grinste Timo breit.

"Mit vollem Magen... Sport treiben?" fragte Chris.

"Du hast angefangen!"

"Ich?! Ich hab ein harmloses Nickerchen vorgeschlagen."

"Können wir ja... versuchen", grinste Timo

Chris grinste und stand auf. "Dann räum mal schön auf, ich wärm schon mal das Bett vor."

"Mach ich", grinste Timo und deckte ab. Dann ließ er den Umschlag in einer Schrankschublade verschwinden. Den Brief selbst hatte er immer noch nicht gelesen, aber das wollte er am liebsten auch gar nicht.

Doch dann siegte doch die Neugier, und er sah sich die Zeilen an. 

"Mein Liebster, 

warum gibst du dich mit so jemandem ab? Du hast doch mich, und ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich freue mich darauf, wenn du endlich bei mir bist, und wir alles zusammen tun, was zwei Verliebte tun. 

Dein

Niels"

Timo fühlte ein Gefühl des Ekels in sich hochsteigen. Schnell schob er den Brief zurück in die Schublade und holte aus dem Kühlschrank eine frische Flasche Wasser. Vielleicht vertrieb das den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er seufzte. Und jetzt sollte er mit Chris ins Bett hüpfen?

"Timo? Hast du dich verlaufen?" kam es in diesem Moment aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Ich komm schon", rief Timo zurück und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Chris lächelte ihn an und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. "Komm her." Timo nickte halbherzig und trat auf ihn zu. Das Lächeln verschwand von Chris' Gesicht. "Was ist Liebling?"

"Lass uns mal ein bisschen... schlafen", murmelte Timo.

Christian setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Was ist los Timo?"

"Wird schon wieder", murmelte Timo und zog seine Jeans und das Sweatshirt aus.

"Ich hab langsam echt genug von deinen Ausreden”, sagte Chris.

"Keine Ausrede", murmelte Timo.

"Doch”, sagte Chris. "Du weichst mir aus. Du... verheimlichst irgendwas vor mir." Timo brummte nur und drängte sich an ihn. "Timo bitte."

Timo küsste seinen Hals, hinter dem Ohr, dann schloss er die Augen. Chris seufzte und begann Timo über den Rücken zu streichen. Es dauerte, bis Timo sich entspannen konnte. Chris hätte gern mit Timo geredet, ihn gedrängt endlich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er damit nicht weit kommen. So konnte er nur auf diese Weise für ihn da sein. Und das würde er.

Aber irgendwann würde Timo mit ihm reden müssen. Irgendetwas belastete ihn, und auch, wenn Timo nicht gerne redete, zumindest nicht über so was, konnte er es doch nicht ewig in sich rein fressen. Außerdem war er doch dafür da. Das Timo eben nicht alles mit sich allein ausmachen musste. Das er Hilfe und Unterstützung hatte. 

"Ich liebe dich”, wisperte Christian kaum hörbar. Das zauberte ein fast nicht zu sehendes Lächeln auf Timos Lippen.

"Schlaf ruhig ein bisschen”, murmelte Chris und begann Timo im Nacken zu kraulen.

"Hmm", machte Timo und döste langsam ein. Die Nacht war doch recht kurz gewesen. 

Christian hielt ihn fest, strich ihm immer noch über den Rücken. Langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um Timo. Was fraß sein Freund so in sich rein? Das ging jetzt schon seit Wochen so, aber es schien in den letzten Tagen schlimmer zu werden. 

Es musste etwas mit diesen ominösen Briefen zu tun haben. Wurde Timo erpresst? Aber womit sollte man Timo erpressen? Doch höchstens damit, dass er schwul war - und dann würde der Erpresser ihn, Christian, doch auch nicht in Ruhe lassen. Und vor allem, hätte Timo dann mit ihm geredet. 

Es musste etwas anderes sein? Hatte... ging er fremd? Christian schluckte bei dem Gedanken, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Timo liebte ihn, dass wusste er. Ein anderer würde es nicht schaffen sich zwischen sie zu drängen. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Leise seufzte er und zog Timo noch etwas dichter an sich. "Ich liebe dich doch", flüsterte er. Timo seufzte im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf. Chris hielt ihn einfach weiter fest. Im Moment konnte er Timo nicht anders helfen. Aber er würde Timo noch einmal inständig bitten, ihm zu erzählen, was los war. So ging es jedenfalls nicht weiter.

"Mein Sturkopf”, flüsterte Chris lautlos und schloss dann ebenfalls für einen Moment die Augen.


	7. Falsche Schlüsse

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag wachte Chris wieder auf. Timo war nicht mehr im Bett. Er setzte sich auf und tastete über das Laken neben sich. Kühl, also war Timo schon eine ganze Weile wach.

"Timo?", rief er leise, während er sich aufsetzte. Keine Reaktion. Langsam schob er sich aus dem Bett. "Timo?" rief er erneut. Wieder nichts. War Timo gar nicht in der Wohnung? Aber dann hätte er ihn doch bestimmt geweckt.

Er stand auf und suchte durch die Wohnung. "Timo?" Nicht im Büro, nicht im Gästezimmer, im Bad, in der Küche. Und auch das Wohnzimmer war verlassen. Allerdings entdeckte er einen Stapel Papier, Briefe, der auf dem Tisch lag.

Langsam trat Christian näher. Es waren alles weiße Briefumschläge, nur mit Timos Namen versehen. Keine Adresse, kein Absender, keine Briefmarke. Man wühlte nicht durch die Post seines Partners, aber einige Briefe lagen offen, und so konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. 

"Mein Liebster,

ich wünschte, ich wäre endlich bei dir. Könnte dich berühren, dich glücklich machen. 

Ich freu mich darauf.

Dein Niels"

Als hätte er sich verbrannt ließ er den Brief fallen. Also doch. Timo hatte einen anderen. Als würde der eine Brief nicht reichen, nahm er den nächsten:

"Timo, mein Schatz,

ich habe dich heute morgen gesehen, als du aus deiner Wohnung kamst. Ich sehne mich nach dir, danach, morgens mit dir aufzuwachen, dir... alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Und dann mit dir zusammen den Tag zu verbringen.

Bald ist es so weit.

Dein Niels"

Christian fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. In einem Anfall aus Wut, knüllte er den Brief zusammen. Warum tat Timo ihm das an? Warum lachte er sich den nächsten an, wenn es bei ihnen gerade so gut lief? Grade der Anfang ihrer Beziehung war so holprig verlaufen, aber jetzt... sie waren glücklich. Mehr als glücklich! Jedenfalls hatte er das immer gedacht. Aber für Timo schien das nicht zu gelten. Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Hatte er sich nicht getraut?

Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Timo war niemand, der Angst hatte, etwas zu sagen. Auch mit unangenehmen Sachen hielt er nicht hinter dem Berg. Also... wollte er zweigleisig fahren? Ein Freud reichte ihm nicht? Chris schluckte erneut, dann griff er sich wahllos einen neuen Brief. 

"Mein Liebling, 

du hast wieder so geil ausgesehen in deinem gelben Trikot. Ich träume davon, wie ich dich nehme, während du es noch trägst. Gefällt dir der Gedanke auch so gut? 

Bald wird es Wirklichkeit! 

Dein Niels"

Etwas krampfte sich in Chris' Bauch zusammen. Wie konnte Timo ihm das antun? Er liebte Timo über alles. Für keinen seiner Ex-Freunde hatte er je so empfunden. Jetzt zu lesen, dass Timo ihn offensichtlich betrog, tat so unendlich weh.

Eine Glückwunsch-, nein, eine Valentinskarte. "Der beste Tag in meinem Leben war der Tag, an dem ich dich kennenlernte."

Chris fühlte wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wie lange ging das schon so? Lange, wenn er sich die Anzahl der Briefe ansah. Und vermutlich waren das nicht einmal alle. Aber warum hatte Timo sie jetzt herausgeholt und so offen hingelegt? So, dass er sie auf jeden Fall finden musste?

Wollte Timo es auf diese Art beenden? Ihm klar machen, dass ihre Beziehung vorbei war? Für so feige hatte er Timo nicht gehalten. Und es tat weh, so einfach abserviert zu werden. Zitternd wischte er sich über die Augen. Er war glücklich gewesen mit Timo, so glücklich! Und jetzt? Wie sollte das jetzt weitergehen?

War das eine Aufforderung von Timo ihn zu verlassen? Sollte er seine Sachen packen und verschwinden? Damit würde er es Timo sehr einfach machen. Andererseits hatte er jetzt nicht die Kraft für Ausreden und irgendwelche Beteuerungen.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er würde nur schnell ein paar Klamotten einpacken und dann abhauen. Die restlichen Sachen würde er später holen.

Schnell hatte er sich komplett angezogen und einige Sachen in eine Tasche gestopft. Er realisierte gar nicht, dass es Timos Tasche war. Vom Nachttisch schnappte er sich seine beiden Bücher, die er im Moment fürs Studium brauchte und stopfte sie ebenfalls in die Tasche. Dann lief er in den Flur, zog seine Schuhe an, schnappte sich noch schnell sein Handy und ging.

Er sah weder nach links, noch nach rechts, als er zu seinem Wagen lief. Ein Wagen bremste haarscharf vor ihm und hupte durchdringend, "Kannste nicht aufpassen?!"

Christian bekam das kaum mit. Er schloss seinen Wagen auf, warf die Tasche nach hinten und stieg ein. Dann gab er einfach Gas, bloß weg! Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass er jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Das er einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Doch ein anderer Teil war sich sicher - die Sache mit Timo war... beendet. Nach einem so schönen Jahr, das sie zusammen verbracht hatten. In dem sie glücklich waren - oder zumindest hatte er das gedacht. 

Ob Timo ihn von Anfang an betrogen hatte? So viele Briefe, wie da gelegen hatte, war das sogar wahrscheinlich. Und er hatte nie was gemerkt. Er war ein Jahr verarscht worden und hatte nichts mitbekommen. Er hatte Timo vertraut - und das war sein Fehler gewesen. Aber er liebte Timo. Und sollte man den Menschen, die man liebte nicht bedingungslos vertrauen? 

Vermutlich ging das nur, wenn der andere sich des Vertrauens würdig erwies. Aber so was wusste man nie im Vorfeld. Aber wie hatte Timo das so lange durchziehen können? Und vor allem - wann hatte Timo die Zeit gefunden? Sie waren doch fast ständig zusammen gewesen.

Aber er musste sich immer wieder weggeschlichen haben... Dann... wohnte dieser Niels bestimmt in der Nähe. Noch ein Grund möglichst schnell möglichst weit weg zu fahren. Seine eigene Wohnung schien in diesem Moment noch viel zu nah zu sein. Also fuhr er weiter, einfach nur weg. 

Irgendwann klingelte sein Handy. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Timo. Sofort drückte er ihn weg und stellte in der selben Bewegung sein Handy aus. Seine Entschuldigungen und Ausreden konnte Timo sich sparen.

Er hatte die Chance gehabt mit ihm zu reden, aber er hatte sich lieber dazu entschieden dem ganzen aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Da konnte er sich jetzt die Mühe sparen. Sollte er lieber diesen Niels anrufen!

"Verdammter Scheißkerl!" fluchte er. Warum tat er ihm das an? Warum? Warum konnte er nicht ehrlich sein? Er hätte das alles nie von Timo erwartet. Timo war doch immer so ehrlich. Fast schon brutal ehrlich.

"Scheiße", fluchte er und fuhr an den Straßenrand. Seine Augen brannten und die Sicht verschwamm immer mehr. Wenn er daran dachte, was er alles für Timo aufgegeben hatte... hatte seine Beziehung beendet, hatte angefangen zu lügen, hatte seine große Liebe versteckt.

Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete Chris das Handschuhfach und wühlte nach einem Taschentuch. Vergebens. Also musste sein Ärmel herhalten. Immer wieder wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, aber die Tränen kamen immer heftiger.

Wieso hatte er nichts gemerkt? Er war doch sonst nicht so naiv! Und bisher hatte er sich eingebildet, auch ein guter Menschenkenner zu sein. Aber offensichtlich hatte er sich da getäuscht. Oder Timo war so ein guter Schauspieler.  
Liebe machte blind. Anscheinend stimmte das.


	8. Zuflucht

Er brauchte eine ganze Weile um sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, dann fuhr er weiter - noch immer ohne Ziel. Er wusste nicht mal wirklich, wo er sich grade befand. Sollte er nach Hause fahren? Da wäre er allerdings alleine. Oder zu Andi - der würde gleich fragen, wo Timo denn war. 

Trotzdem entschied er sich schließlich dafür, zu Andi zu fahren. Er konnte und wollte jetzt nicht allein sein. Andi konnte Per und Marvin ja bescheid sagen, dass das Pokern ausfiel. Er nickte und sah sich nach dem nächsten Straßenschild um. Nachdem er sich orientiert hatte, schlug er den Weg zu Andi ein.

Wenig später parkte er vor Andis Wohnung und stieg aus. Außer Andis Wagen war kein bekanntes Auto zu sehen. Er wischte sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, auch wenn das nicht viel nutzen würde und klingelte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Andi die Tür öffnete. "Du bist früh... Gott, Christian, was ist passiert?"

Christian schüttelte den Kopf. Er bekam keinen Ton heraus. "Komm erstmal rein. Soll ich Timo anrufen?"

"Nein!" sagte Christian heiser.

"Nicht? Was ist passiert? Aber komm erstmal rein..."

"Können... ich will jetzt nicht... reden”, murmelte Christian.

Andi nickte. "Ab ins Wohnzimmer. Tee? Bier? Was anderes?"

"Tee ist gut..."

"Kommt gleich", versprach Andi. Christian nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch. Es dauerte in der Tat nicht lange, dann setzte sich Andi neben ihn und reichte ihm einen Becher.

"Danke”, flüsterte Chris und schlang seine Hände um den warmen Becher.

"Soll ich für heute Abend absagen?", wollte Andi wissen. Wieder nickte Chris nur. Sofort zückte Andi sein Handy und schrieb eine kurze SMS, die er an Per und Marvin verschickte. "An Timo auch? Oder weiß er schon bescheid?"

"Er... keine Ahnung...”, murmelte Christian. 

"Dann sag ich ihm auch bescheid", beschloss Andi.

"Aber... sag ihm nicht, dass ich hier bin”, bat Chris.

Erstaunt sah Andi ihn an, tippte kurz und zeigte ihm die SMS: "Mir ist was dazwischengekommen, Pokern fällt aus, sorry. Gruß Andi" 

Chris nickte. "Danke."

"Und was wollen wir beide jetzt machen?"

"Ich... wollte einfach nicht allein sein..."

Andi nickte, inzwischen konnte er sich ungefähr vorstellen, was passiert sein könnte. Chris nippte an seinem Tee und lehnte sich dann leicht gegen Andis Schulter. "Wenn ich irgendwas tun kann...", murmelte Andi.

"Kannst du nicht... kann niemand..." 

Andi seufzte leise. Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe, dann klingelte Andis Handy. "Beck?", meldete sich Andi gleich.

"Ist Chris bei dir?" fragte Timo ohne sich zu melden.

"Hallo Timo", grüßte Andi ihn und sah Chris fragend an. Chris schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. 

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Andi statt einer Antwort.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung verdammt”, fluchte Timo. "Er war... einfach weg. Hat seine Klamotten gepackt und ist abgehauen. Bitte Andi, wenn er bei dir ist, sag es mir."

"Ich melde mich, wenn ich was weiß, ok?", versprach Andi.

Timo schluckte. "Ok. Danke."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Andi und legte auf. Dann sah er Christian an. "Timo meint, er weiß nicht, was los ist. Und er macht sich unheimliche Sorgen um dich, das hört man."

Chris schnaubte. "Er weiß... genau, was los ist. Verdammtes Arschloch."

"So hat er sich wirklich nicht angehört. Und warum sollte er mich anlügen?"

"Was weiß ich", murmelte Chris. 

"Was... ist denn los?"

"Es ist aus. Mit Timo und mir."

"Oh", machte Andi überrascht. Auch, wenn ihm klar gewesen war, dass es Stress zwischen den beiden gab, hatte er damit dann doch nicht gerechnet.

"Er... hat mich die ganze Zeit verarscht”, fuhr Chris mit rauer Stimme fort. "Das ganze beschissene Jahr, das wir zusammen waren..."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", meinte Andi. "Er ist doch so verliebt in dich... hätte alles für dich getan."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat halt allen was vorgemacht."

"Und... wie hat er dich verarscht?"

Chris schluckte und spürte schon wieder diesen Kloß im Hals. "Hat... noch nen Kerl..."

"Er hat - was?", fragte Andi entsetzt.

"Mich betrogen."

Andi seufzte leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Das tut mir leid - das hätte ich nie von ihm erwartet!"

Chris wandte den Kopf ab und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen.

"Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er auch glücklich wäre..."

"Ich auch", wisperte Chris.

Andi schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Und... was willst du jetzt machen?"

"Was soll ich schon tun?" fragte Chris und wischte sich zum Xten Mal mit dem Ärmel über seine Augen. "Ich hol demnächst meinen restlichen Kram aus unse... Timos Wohnung und dann will ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."

Andi nickte und suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach einer Packung Tempotücher. "Kann... kann ich heute Nacht hier bleiben?" fragte Chris schniefend.

"Klar", versprach Andi. "Aber... soll ich Timo nicht doch sagen, wo du bist? Er macht sich Sorgen."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Andi nickte, auch wenn es ihm nicht recht war. "Danke”, sagte Chris leise.

"Aber... morgen werdet ihr euch sowieso wiedersehen."

"Ich weiß... aber nicht heute. Ich... kann das heute nicht."

Andi nickte. "Und was wollen wir beiden Schönen dann heute machen? Ich hab schon fürs Raclette eingekauft, da können wir uns den Bauch schön voll schlagen."

"Essen soll ja angeblich gegen... Kummer helfen”, flüsterte Chris.

"Hilfts. Uns wird tierisch schlecht sein, und morgen brauchen wir ein paar Extrarunden, aber es wird gut tun", versprach Andi.

"Ok."

"Dann lass uns gleich mal anfangen, dann haben wir mehr Zeit, bis uns schlecht wird", grinste Andi und stand auf. "Hilfst du mir beim Vorbereiten?"

Chris nickte, ohne das Grinsen zu erwidern. "Also komm", forderte Andi ihn auf und ging in die Küche. Christian stand auf und folgte ihm.


	9. Verrat

Andi suchte erst einmal alle Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank, dann verteilte er die Arbeit und ließ Chris eine Menge arbeiten um ihn abzulenken. Trotzdem starrte Chris immer wieder minutenlang vor sich hin und Andi merkte mehr als einmal, das feuchte Schimmern in den blauen Augen, und das nicht nur beim Zwiebelschneiden. Er sagte aber nichts dazu, wenn Chris reden wollte, würde er es schon tun.

Schließlich hatten sie Gemüse, Schinken und Käse geschnitten, die Kartoffeln waren gekocht, und das Raclettegerät bereitgestellt

"Bier dazu?" fragte Andi und holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. Chris nickte nur. Er hatte die ganze Zeit kaum geredet. Andi wünschte, er könnte irgendwas für Chris tun. Er verstand das ganze immer noch nicht. Timo liebte Chris über alles. Warum sollte er ihn betrügen?

Irgendwann klingelte sein Handy erneut. Timo war am Apparat, und er klang völlig aufgelöst. "Andi, hast du was von Chris gehört? Bitte, wo steckt er? Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist...?"

Andi sah kurz zu Chris, der wieder mal vor sich hin starrte. Schnell stand er auf und zog sich in die Küche zurück. "Hör zu Timo, Chris ist hier, aber er will dich nicht sehen."

"Gott sei dank"; seufzte Timo zutiefst erleichtert. "Ich wollte schon die Polizei anrufen, ob er in einen Unfall geraten ist."

"Nein, er ist hier”, murmelte Andi. "Er... Timo was hast du gemacht? Ich versteh das nicht..."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", erklärte Timo wirklich erleichtert. "Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich war kurz oben bei meiner Nachbarin, die hatte ein Paket für mich angenommen, und als ich wieder in die Wohnung kam, war er weg."

"Chris sagt, du... hättest ihn betrogen."

"Betrogen? Wie kommt er..." Timo stockte. "Die Briefe, scheiße..."

"Was für Briefe?"

"Ein Fan schreibt mir glühende Liebesbriefe", erklärte Timo nur kurz. "Chris muss die gesehen haben. Aber... mein Gott, das ist ein Fan, der mich nicht interessiert!"

Andi schüttelte den Kopf. "Was zum Teufel sind das für Briefe Timo? Chris kann jawohl harmlose Fanbriefe von... was auch immer unterscheiden."

"Der Typ ist wohl heiß in mich verliebt und meint, dass wir irgendwann zusammenkommen würden. Aber ich hab ihn noch nicht mal gesehen."

"Scheiße”, fluchte Andi. "Chris ist fest davon überzeugt, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit verarscht hast."

"Ihn verarscht? Das könnte ich nie, und ich dachte, Chris würde das wissen!"

"Ich... ich ruf dich gleich zurück Timo”, murmelte Andi.

"Sag ihm... dass es mir leid tut, dass ich ihm nie von diesem Niels erzählt habe. Ich dachte, ich schaff das alleine..."

"Mach ich”, sagte Andi und legte auf.

Als er zurück in die Küche kam, stand Chris am Fenster und sah hinaus. "Ich hatte dich gebeten ihm nicht zu sagen, wo ich bin. Ist das so schwer zu versehen?", murmelte er enttäuscht.

Andi trat zu ihm. "Nein, aber Timo war fast verrückt vor Sorge. Er wollte die Polizei anrufen, weil er Angst hatte, dass du einen Unfall gehabt hast."

"Auf einmal interessiert es ihn? Weil ich plötzlich nicht mehr da war, als er von Niels gekommen ist?"

"Timo hat gesagt, er war oben bei ner Nachbarin um ein Paket zu holen. Und die Briefe sind von einem Fan."

"Von einem Fan, der ihm ewige Liebe schwört und sich schon auf das nächste Treffen freut. Damit er ihn 'im Trikot nehmen kann'.", schnaubte Chris.

"Wenn er ein Fan ist, dann kann es doch gut sein, dass er Timo getroffen hat. Vielleicht am Trainingsplatz oder im Stadion."

"Klar, und ein Quickie hinter den Büschen zählt dann als normaler Service für die Fans?"

"Mensch Chris, kann es nicht sein, dass Timo recht hat? Das es wirklich ein Idiot ist, der so in Timo verknallt ist, dass er Realität und Traum nicht mehr unterscheiden kann?"

"Wenn das so wäre - warum hat er nichts davon erzählt? Vermutlich, weils ihm gefällt. Hin und wieder mal ein schönes Schäferstündchen..."

"Timo hat gesagt, er hatte gedacht er käme allein damit klar”, sagte Andi. "Hör zu, warum lässt du mich Timo nicht anrufen und ich sag ihm, er soll herkommen. Mit den Briefen. Und dann gucken wir uns das ganze an."

Sofort schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Ich will ihn nicht sehen."

"Du liebst ihn doch, oder?"

"Das geht auch vorbei."

"Warum willst du nicht um ihn kämpfen?" fragte Andi. "Wenn es nur die geringste Chance gibt, die Sache so aufzuklären, dann solltest du sie ergreifen."

"Weil es da nichts aufzuklären gibt. Timo wird mir irgendwelche Märchen auftischen, ich werde ihm glauben, und er kann mich weiter verarschen."

Andi seufzte. "Ok." Chris nickte nur. "Aber versprich mir, dass du wenigstens drüber nachdenkst”, bat Andi.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Da gibt‘s nichts, worüber ich nachdenken könnte. Er hat nen anderen, damit ist die Sache erledigt. Ich finds nur schade, dass er nicht den Mumm hatte, es mir direkt zu erzählen."

Andi seufzte erneut. Irgendwie konnte er Chris sogar verstehen. Egal, ob Timo nun die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht, es war auf jeden Fall schief gelaufen. "Soll ich uns noch einen Tee kochen?" schlug Andi vor.

"Wenn du meinst..."

"Ich frage dich", schüttelte Andi den Kopf. "Sag mir, was du möchtest."

"Nichts. Meine Ruhe... Ich glaub, ich fahr besser... bevor Timo hier auftaucht.“

"Er kommt nicht, versprochen”, sagte Andi. "Und ich möchte nicht, dass du allein bist."

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen", murmelte Chris und ging zur Wohnungstür.

"Lass mich dich wenigstens nach Hause fahren”, bat Andi.

"Ich fahre alleine", bestimmte Chris, zog sich schnell die Schuhe an, nahm seine Jacke und ging.

Andi sah ihm nach. "Mist verdammt”, murmelte er und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Schnell wählte er die Nummer.

"Andi?" fragte Timo.

"Er ist gerade losgefahren. Er glaubt dir kein Wort."

"Scheiße”, flüsterte Timo. Er war hörbar am Ende seiner Kraft.

"Komm her. Und bring diese Briefe mit. Dann sehen wir weiter."

"Ok... bis gleich."

Andi verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Er räumte ein wenig auf, bis es an der Tür klingelte.

"Hey Timo", grüßte er Timo und umarmte ihn kurz.

"Hey…“

"Sorry, dass er schon wieder weg ist. Aber er ließ sich nicht aufhalten."

Timo lächelte schwach. "Danke, dass du es wenigstens versucht hast...."

Andi nickte. "Hätte ich ihn eingeschlossen, wäre er mir durchs Fenster abgehauen. Er ist echt total durch den Wind. Glaubt dir nicht. Und an seiner Stelle würd ich dir vermutlich auch nicht glauben."

"Aber er muss doch wissen, dass ich ihn niemals betrügen würde. Er kennt mich doch!"

"Deswegen ist er doch auch so enttäuscht. Weil er das nie erwartet hätte."

Timo schluckte und schien in sich zusammenzusacken.

"Lass ihn noch ein bisschen in Ruhe, er muss sich erstmal abreagieren. Heute Abend, besser morgen früh kannst du es noch mal versuchen."

"Das sagst du so leicht”, murmelte Timo.

"Ich würd dir gern nen anderen Tipp geben", meinte Andi leise. "Aber er ist so sauer, da würdest du jetzt eh nicht rankommen."

"Aber ich muss doch irgendwas tun Andi..."

"Dich beruhigen. Und... was für Briefe sind das? Gibt es welche, in denen klar ist, dass er nur ein Fan ist, und kein... Lover?"

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern, dann nickte er. "Ich... hab heute zwei Briefe bekommen, die... es waren Fotos dabei. Von Chris und mir..."

"Und... was schreibt er dazu?

"Ich zeig sie dir”, murmelte Timo und kramte einen Haufen Briefe aus seiner Tasche.

"Komm, setz dich", schob Andi ihn erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer, dann suchte er die Briefe durch. Timo setzte sich aufs Sofa und sah... hilflos aus. Es war eindeutig, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

"Wir kriegen das schon hin", versuchte Andi ihn zu überzeugen und blätterte durch die vielen Seiten. 

"Liebster Timo,

ich wünschte, ich könnte dir näherkommen. Und irgendwann werde ich das auch. Ich liebe dich, und du wirst das auch noch verstehen. 

Dein Niels", las er vor. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den nächsten.

"Mein Traummann;

ich hab wieder von dir geträumt. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach sehen, diese Träume endlich auszuleben.

Bis bald,

Niels."

"Übel", murmelte Andi und suchte den nächsten heraus. 

"Mein Liebster, 

schon bald wirst du mir gehören, mir alleine. Dann werde ich derjenige sein, der dich fickt, und der dir einen bläst. Freust du dich auch schon so sehr drauf wie ich?

Dein Niels"

"Gott das ist ja krank”, schüttelte Andi den Kopf. Timo nickte nur. Dass das krank war, das wusste er selbst. Andi las weiter. Ein paar der Briefe waren tatsächlich so geschrieben, dass man die Gedankengänge von Christian nachvollziehen konnte. Aber die meisten sprachen von der Sehnsucht und den Träumen dieses Niels. Und von den Dingen, die er mit Timo machen wollte.

"Was willst du gegen diesen Typen machen?", fragte Andi schließlich.

"Machen? Keine Ahnung. Der Kerl ist mir egal. Ich will Chris zurück."

"Trotzdem solltest du was dagegen unternehmen. Er hat kein Recht dazu dich so zu bedrängen."

"Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn machen?"

"Ihn anzeigen. Gibt doch Möglichkeiten gegen so jemanden vorzugehen. Außerdem würdest du Chris damit zeigen, dass du es ernst meinst."

"Ok”, murmelte Timo. Er würde so ziemlich alles tun, damit Chris ihm glaubte.

"Wollen wir gleich zur Polizei damit?" 

Timo nickte.

"Dann komm", nickte Andi und raffte die Briefe und Fotos zusammen.

Timo stand auf. "Ich... hatte noch mehr, aber einen Teil der Briefe hab ich vernichtet."

"Ich glaub, das hier reicht", meinte Andi und zog sich schnell an.

Timo lächelte schwach. "Hoffentlich." Andi nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann zog er ihn nach draußen. 

 

 

Zur gleichen Zeit fuhr Chris noch immer völlig durcheinander irgendwelche Landstraßen entlang. Warum hatte Andi nur mit Timo gesprochen? Er fühlte sich verraten. Nicht nur von Timo, sondern auch von Andi. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben, wollte Abstand gewinnen - aber Andi schien das völlig egal zu sein. Es war ihm scheißegal, was für Ausreden Timo erfand. Er hatte ihn betrogen. Und er hatte nicht den Mumm gehabt es ihm zu erzählen. Dafür wickelte er jetzt wohl Andi um den Finger. Ob er den auch ins Bett bekommen wollte? Chris biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte.

Es tat einfach weh, wie schnell und einfach Timo ihre Beziehung wegwarf. Wieder spürte er das inzwischen bekannte Brennen hinter den Augenlidern. Aber er würde nicht wieder rumheulen, das war Timo gar nicht wert. Ärgerlich wischte er sich über die Augen. Dann fuhr er weiter, einfach los. Ohne Ziel, einfach nur weg von Timo. Je weiter, desto besser.

Es war inzwischen schon stockdunkel, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie spät es war. Er fuhr einfach weiter, bis er müde wurde. An der nächsten Ausfahrt fuhr er ab, als er ein Schild für ein Hotel erkannte. Es war kein großes Hotel, nur für Durchreisende, aber was brauchte er schon?

Er zog seine Brille aus der Tasche, setzte sich ein dunkles, unauffälliges Kappie auf und nahm seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. So würde ihn hoffentlich niemand erkennen. Aber vermutlich war er schon weit genug von Hoffenheim entfernt, dass ihn hier eh niemand kennen würde. Nicht so wie Timo, der fast immer erkannt wurde.

Der Portier erkannte wohl seinen Namen, sah kurz erstaunt hoch, erfüllte ihm dann aber schnell und ohne Umschweife seinen Wunsch nach einem Einzelzimmer. Christian gab ihm ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und ging dann in sein Zimmer.

Er war lange genug gefahren um wirklich müde zu sein und fiel mehr oder weniger ins Bett. Trotzdem war es wie immer, wenn Timo nicht neben ihm lag - er wälzte sich hin und her, tastete immer wieder neben sich und kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Er zog sich die Decke bis unter die Nasenspitze und zwang sich dazu, an nichts zu denken. Es gelang nicht, aber auch mit diesen fiesen, schmerzenden Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.


	10. Fünf Minuten

Timo hatte in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Erst die Aussage bei der Polizei, die ihn mehr aufgewühlt hatte, als er zugeben wollte und dann hatte er den ganzen Abend versucht Chris zu erreichen. Er war sogar bei ihm vorbeigefahren, aber sein Auto war nirgends zu sehen gewesen. Sein Handy war ausgeschaltet - natürlich - er ging auch bei seinem Festnetztelefon nicht ran und ignorierte die Mail. Seine einzige Hoffnung war jetzt das Training, wo er Chris sehen würde. 

So machte er sich völlig übernächtigt schließlich fertig und fuhr los. Er war relativ früh da und zog sich um. Dann wartete in der Kabine, dass Chris endlich erschien. Nach und nach kamen alle Mitspieler in die Kabine, auch Andi, der sich besorgt zu ihm setzte, nur Chris fehlte weiter.

Per betrat als einer der letzten die Kabine. "Christian hat sich eben beim Trainer krank gemeldet”, verkündete er und steuerte dann Timo an. "Ist es was schlimmes?" fragte er leise.

Timo schluckte, er hatte gehofft das jetzt klären zu können. "Nein, ist nichts Schlimmes..."

Per nickte beruhigt. "Dann ist ja gut. Wünsch ihm nachher gute Besserung von mir."

Timo nickte nur, dann stand er langsam auf. Er fühlte sich wie ein Roboter, als er den anderen aus der Kabine zum warmmachen folgte. Das Laufen bekam er noch hin, dann, als er zum echten Training ging, wurde es wieder schlimmer, so schlimm, dass er das Training letztendlich abbrach.

Ralf musterte ihn besorgt. "Hoffentlich kein Virus... erst Christian, jetzt du. Geh gleich mal zum Doc und lass dich durchchecken."

Timo nickte nur und verschwand von Trainingsplatz. Er sparte sich den Umweg zum Teamarzt, sondern duschte kurz und zog sich dann um. Er wusste ja, woran es lag, dass er nicht spielen konnte. Er ging zu seinem Wagen und seufzte tief, als er einen Zettel hinter dem Scheibenwischer entdeckte.

Im ersten Moment freute er sich unbändig, bis ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Zettel wohl nicht von Chris war - sondern von Niels. Niels, der Schuld war, dass Chris und er jetzt solche Probleme hatten.

"Mein Liebster,

jetzt kann mein Traum wahr werden. Endlich bist du diesen unsäglichen Typen losgeworden, und gibst uns eine Chance. Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst! Ich warte auf dich.

Dein Niels"

In einem Anfall heißer Wut zerriss er den Brief in kleine Fetzen. Dieser elende Mistkerl! Wie konnte er nur glauben, er würde ihn auch nur mit dem Arsch ansehen? Immer noch mit Wut im Bauch stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. Aber nicht zu sich, sonder direkt zu Christians Wohnung. Sein Wagen war noch immer nicht da. Wo war Christian nur? Bei seinen Eltern vielleicht?

Am liebsten hätte er dort schnell angerufen, aber dann würden sich Chris' Eltern sicher Sorgen machen. Aber was dann? Durch die Stadt fahren, bis er Chris fand? Das war vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit. Und total aussichtslos. Er wusste doch nicht mal, ob Chris überhaupt hier war...

Er startete den Motor wieder und fuhr wieder los. Erstmal zu sich nach Hause, da war Chris nicht, dann weiter. Zum Schloss, an dem er parkte und nach ihm suchte. Schließlich rief er bei Andi an und fragte, ob er was von Chris gehört hätte.

"Ich hatte gehofft, er hätte sich inzwischen bei dir gemeldet", war die wenig ermutigende Antwort.

"Andi ich werd noch wahnsinnig”, flüsterte Timo.

"Ich weiß", kam es leise von Andi. "Aber... nachdem ich dir erzählt hab, dass er hier war - er wird sich wohl nicht bei mir melden."

"Aber bei wem denn dann?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Andi ehrlich. "Vielleicht bei Per?"

Timo nickte. "Ich ruf ihn an."

"Melde dich, wenn du was weißt, ok?"

"Klar”, sagte Timo und legte auf. Sofort wählte er dafür Pers Nummer.

"Hej", meldete sich Per.

"Hi Per, ich... ist Chris zufällig bei dir?" fragte Timo.

"Ist er nicht zu Hause? Ich dachte, er ist krank!"

"Ja... nein... das ist kompliziert. Bitte Per, hat er sich bei dir gemeldet?"

"Nee", konnte Timo sich vorstellen, wie Per den Kopf schüttelte.

Timo schluckte. "Ok... meldest du dich, wenn du was hörst?"

"Mach ich. Aber was ist denn passiert?"

"Erzähl ich dir später”, versprach Timo und legte auf.

Warum hatte Chris sich nirgends gemeldet? Was konnte mit ihm alles passiert sein? Timo wurde regelrecht schlecht. Schließlich fuhr Timo zu sich nach Hause. Er war völlig fertig und musste dringend was Essen um wieder Kraft zu tanken. Er rief seine Mails ab - drei von Niels, die er einfach ignorierte, etwas Spam - hörte seinen Anrufbeantworter ab - keine Nachricht von Chris - und sah nach seiner Post. Auch hier war wieder ein Umschlag von Niels dabei.

Auch den Brief las er erstmal gar nicht. Stattdessen aß er kurz eine Scheibe Brot, zog sich um und fuhr dann wieder los. Wieder zu Christians Wohnung. Jetzt stand Chris' Wagen auf dem üblichen Parkplatz.

"Gott sei dank”, flüsterte Timo und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Chris war wieder da. Er parkte, stieg aus und klingelte. Er hätte auch seinen Schlüssel benutzen können, aber irgendwie fühlte sich das nicht richtig an. So wartete er ungeduldig, bis endlich der Summer ertönte.

Unsicher schlich er die Treppe hinauf, die Briefe fest umklammert.

"Ich will dich nicht sehen."

"Bitte, Chris... Vor Gericht hat auch jeder das Recht was zu sagen..."

"Du hattest deine Chance!" fauchte Christian. "Aber du hast dich entschlossen, mit mir über diese... diese Briefe Schluss zu machen."

"Ich hab nicht Schluss gemacht", keuchte Timo auf. "Ich... das würde ich nie machen, und schon gar nicht so."

"Erzählst du Niels das auch?"

"Ich hab noch nie mit ihm gesprochen", erklärte Timo leise. "Er ist nur ein Fan, der... übers Ziel hinausschießt."

"Ich..." Chris strich sich müde durch die Haare.

"Es tut mir leid, dass du die Briefe gefunden hast - und dass ich dir nichts davon erzählt habe... lässt du mich rein?"

Chris zögerte und Timo konnte die widersprüchlichen Gefühle in den blauen Augen sehen. "Fünf Minuten."

"Danke", nickte Timo und folgte Chris in die Wohnung.

Chris ging vor ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in den Sessel, nicht aufs Sofa, wie sonst immer. "Ich höre..."

Timo bemerkte das natürlich auch, schluckte kurz und setzte sich dann aufs Sofa. "Das fing vor... irgendwann im Januar an", begann er und legte die Briefe auf den Wohnzimmertisch. "Ein glühender Fan..." schob er einige Briefe herüber. ”Und allmählich wurde es mehr. Nicht nur in der Fanpost, sondern auch direkt im Briefkasten. Oder unterm Scheibenwischer."

"Ein Fan? Der dir schreibt, dass er dich im Trikot..." Chris brach ab und presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Ein Fan mit... ausgeprägter Fantasie. Die er auch mitteilt. Aber... ich habe ihn wirklich noch nie gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist."

"Wenn es... so harmlos ist, warum hast du mir dann nichts gesagt?"

"Ich... es fing so langsam an, da war es nur ein Fan wie so viele. Als es dann mehr wurde... ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, ich würd damit alleine klar kommen."

Christian schnaubte wütend. "Ach, dachtest du das würde mich nichts angehen?"

"Doch, geht es", gab Timo zu.

"Dann nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum du sie mir nicht gezeigt hast”, verlangte Christian und griff sich eine Handvoll Briefe. "Verdammt, du hattest so oft die Gelegenheit. Spätestens als ich dich auf die Umschläge mit deinem Namen angesprochen habe, hättest du es mir sagen müssen!"

Timo seufzte leise. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Es kam mir nicht so schlimm vor. Auf jeden Fall war‘s ein Fehler."

"Mich nicht beunruhigen?!" fragte Chris.

Timo nickte. "Er hat ein paar... unschöne Dinge über dich geschrieben."

"Was für Dinge?" fragte Chris. Timo suchte durch die Briefe, dann reichte er Chris einen:

"Mein Liebster,

wirf die alte Schwuchtel endlich raus. Dein Stecher bringts im Bett nicht. Ich träume von dem Tag, wenn er endlich weg ist und ich es dir zeigen kann, wenn ich dich endlich...

In Liebe

Niels"

Chris wurde merklich blasser im Gesicht und legte den Brief schnell aus der Hand. "Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber nach diesem Brief...", erklärte Timo leise.

"Hättest du es mir erst recht sagen müssen”, schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Nicht nur, weil es auch um mich geht, sondern weil man so was in einer Beziehung macht."

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Timo erneut.

"Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?" fragte Chris. "Aufzuwachen, die Wohnung leer und auf dem Tisch diese Briefe? In denen ein Fremder Dinge beschreibt, die er gern mit meinem Freund machen will?"

Timo nickte. "Ich war kurz oben bei Frau Schmitz."

"Und warum hast du die Briefe so liegenlassen, dass ich sie finden musste?"

"Ich wollte sie durch den Aktenvernichter jagen. Endlich vergessen. Dann hatte Frau Schmitz geklingelt, dass sie ein Paket hat... ich wollte gleich wieder da sein."

Christian sah Timo an und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Es hörte sich... plausibel an, was Timo ihm erzählte. Aber er war immer noch verletzt. Weil Timo ihm nicht vertraut hatte. Ihn... ausgeschlossen hatte.

"Ich hab mir wegen diesem Typen gestern das neue Handy geholt. Er hatte irgendwo meine Nummer herbekommen."

"Dann... war das nicht Volker, der dich vorgestern so erschreckt”, murmelte Chris.

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war dieser Niels. Er... hatte geschrieben, dass er sich beim Spiel einen... runtergeholt hätte."

Chris unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "Du hättest es mir sagen müssen”, wiederholte er leise.

Timo nickte. "Hätte ich, ja."

"Was... hast du jetzt vor? Wegen dem Typ?" fragte Chris.

"Ich hab ihn gestern Abend angezeigt. Andi hatte gemeint, ich soll das machen."

Chris nickte. "Und was hat die Polizei gesagt?"

"Sie haben die Sache aufgenommen, das nennt sich "Beharrliche Verfolgung" oder so."

"Und weiter?" fragte Christian. "Ich meine, die müssen doch irgendwas machen.“

"Erstmal machen die wohl nicht viel. Bis auf ein paar Briefe gibt‘s doch auch keine Beweise. Ach ja, und ein paar Fotos von uns beiden. Ist ja auch noch Anzeige gegen Unbekannt, da können sie auch nicht viel machen."

Christian lehnte sich zurück. "Also können wir... nur abwarten und hoffen, dass der Typ irgendwann von selbst aufhört?"

"Oder sich verrät."

"Scheiße!"

Erst jetzt sah Timo auf. "Wir...?"

"Hm?" fragte Christian in Gedanken immer noch bei Niels.

"Du meinst... wir können nur abwarten."

Chris nickte. "Bleibt uns jawohl nichts anderes übrig. Du hast ein neues Handy, meine Nummer kennt er anscheinend nicht... Zur Sicherheit, solltest du deinen Festnetzanschluss auch ändern."

Timo nickte. "Kommst... kommst du zu mir?", rutschte er ein wenig zur Seite. Chris zögerte, stand dann aber auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu Timo. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, ließ Timo sich an seine Seite sinken. Christian seufzte und schob einen Arm um Timos Schulter.

"Danke... dass du mir... verzeihst."

"Ich bin immer noch sauer, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast”, stellte Chris klar.

"Versteh ich", nickte Timo. "Aber... du gibst mir noch eine Chance..."

Chris nickte. Das tat er wohl. Er glaubte Timo und damit stand fest, dass er ihn nicht betrogen hatte. Alles andere würden sie schon hinbekommen. Timo seufze leise. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin."

"Ich auch”, wisperte Chris.


	11. Versöhnung

"Lass uns Andi kurz Entwarnung geben", murmelte Timo nach einem Moment. Chris nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Schnell schrieb er Andi eine SMS, [Timo ist bei mir, wir haben es geklärt. Gruß, Chris] Dann lehnte er sich wieder gegen Timo und schloss die Augen.

Timo zog ihn etwas dichter an sich und küsste seinen Hals. "Mach so was nie wieder, ja?" bat Chris leise.

"Nächstes Mal kriegst du alle Briefe", versprach Timo mit einem leichten Lächeln. Chris nickte, dann küsste er Timo auf die Stirn.

"Wollen wir uns gemütlich hinlegen?"

"Gute Idee”, sagte Chris sofort.

"Dann komm", forderte Timo ihn auf und stand auf.

Chris stand ebenfalls auf und griff dann sofort nach Timos Hand. "Ich... fand die letzte Nacht schrecklich Timo."

Timo nickte. "Wo hast du gesteckt?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bin rum gefahren und dann irgendwo in nem Hotel gelandet."

Wieder zog Timo ihn fest an sich. Christian schmiegte sich an Timo und fühlte endlich, wie ein Teil der Last von seinen Schultern fiel. Es war fast so, als würde Timo mit seinen Händen auf dem Rücken allen Ärger wegstreicheln. "Komm ins Bett”, wisperte Timo und zog Christian sanft mit sich.

Chris nickte leicht und ließ sich ins Schlafzimmer ziehen. Auf dem Boden vor dem Bett sah Timo die Tasche, die Chris gestern mitgenommen hatte. Sie war noch komplett gepackt. 

"Komm", wisperte Timo noch einmal und begann Chris' Jeans zu öffnen. Chris lächelte, als er die vertrauten Berührungen spürte. Es war nur eine Nacht gewesen, aber ihm kam es viel länger vor. Zärtliche Finger, die seine Knöpfe öffneten, die seine Jeans von der Hüfte und von den Beinen zog und dann seine Beine hinunterschob.

Christian schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf Timos Nähe, seine Finger, seinen Atem, der kurz über die Haut seiner Oberschenkel strich... Dann waren die Hände am Saum seines Pullis. Wie von selbst hob Chris die Arme, damit Timo ihm den Pulli ausziehen konnte. Dann küsste Timo ihn leicht.

Chris schlang seine Arme um Timo und erwiderte den Kuss. Er fühlte, was Timo alles in den Kuss legte. Sehnsucht, Vermissen, Liebe. Sanft strich Chris durch Timos Haare, während er seinen Freund weiter küsste. Schließlich fühlte er, wie Timo ihn weiter zum Bett schob.

Erst als er gegen das Bett stieß, löste er sich von Timos Lippen. Er sah ihm einen Moment die Augen, dann schob er seine Hände über Timos Rücken nach unten. Timos Augen verdunkelten sich leicht, dann schob er Chris weiter. Chris folgte der Bewegung und setzte sich langsam auf die Matratze. Dann griff er nach Timos Hemd und zog ihn zu sich. Diesmal war der Kuss nicht ganz so sanft. Eher... leidenschaftlich. Timo presste sich an Christian, vertiefte den Kuss weiter.

"Zieh dich auch aus", bat Chris. Timo nickte und begann mit einer Hand den Knopf seiner Jeans zu öffnen. Dann schon wurden seine Finger zur Seite geschoben, und Chris öffnete seine Jeans.

Timos Atmung beschleunigte sich leicht. Zärtliche Hände  strichen die Jeans von seinen Beinen. Schnell trat er sie weg und zog sich dann mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung den Pulli über den Kopf. Denn legte er sich zu Chris ins Bett. Chris schmiegte sich an ihn, begann mit den Fingern über die nachte Haut zu streichen.

Gleichzeitig fühlte er Timos Hände, die ihn ebenfalls liebkosten. Sie ließen sich Zeit, genossen die Berührungen und das Wissen, dass ihre Beziehung noch eine Chance hatte. Immer wieder küssten sie sich, hielten sich, streichelten sich.

Irgendwann zogen sie sich die Boxershorts aus. Doch selbst jetzt griffen sie nicht zielstrebig zu, sondern tasteten sich langsam vor.

"Schlaf mit mir”, wisperte Chris irgendwann. Timo keuchte auf. Sie schliefen nicht oft miteinander, so war es immer etwas Besonderes. Chris streckte einen Arm aus und zog die Schublade seines Nachttischs auf. Timo nickte und tastete nach Kondom und Gel.

Chris lächelte und legte sich ein wenig bequemer hin. Gewissenhaft bereitete Timo ihn vor, gründlich und lange. "Timo”, drängte Chris ihn schließlich mit rauer Stimme.

"Ok?", fragte Timo noch einmal nach, während er sich das Kondom überzog.

Chris nickte und streckte eine Hand nach Timo aus. "Ich will dich." Timo nickte und begann ganz langsam in ihn einzudringen. Wie immer brauchte Chris einen Moment um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es fiel Timo schwer ruhig zu bleiben, Chris war so eng und fühlte sich so gut an, aber er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall weh tun und wartete ab, bis er das OK von Chris bekam.

Schließlich nickte Chris und hob dabei vorsichtig seine Hüfte an. Ganz langsam begann Timo sich zu bewegen. Christian schlang die Arme um Timos Mitte und strich ihm über den Rücken. Timo biss sich auf die Lippen, er versuchte krampfhaft sich zu beherrschen. "Mehr”, bat Chris nach einem Moment.

Jetzt konnte Timo sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er begann sich mit kräftigen Stößen in ihm zu bewegen. Und Chris genoss es, kam Timos Bewegungen mit seinen Hüften entgegen. Es dauerte nicht lange, für Chris ging es viel zu schnell, dann kam Timo mit einem leisen Schrei.

Sofort schloss Timo seine Hand um Christians Glied und bewegte sie schnell auf und ab. Chris keuchte, schloss die Augen, dennoch dauerte es, bis er endlich ebenfalls kam. Sofort schmiegte sich Timo an ihn und küsste ihn. Chris erwiderte den Kuss und legte seine Hände auf Timos Rücken.

"Ich bin so froh”, flüsterte Timo gegen Chris' Lippen.

"Ich auch", wisperte Chris. Timo lächelte leicht und küsste Chris Nasenspitze. Der schloss wieder die Augen. Er war einfach total müde, und der Sex eben hatte das noch verstärkt. Chris regte sich leicht. "Ich bin gleich wieder da”, flüsterte er und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Timo sah ihm verwundert an. Chris deutete auf seinen Bauch. "Ich hol ein Handtuch", erklärte er. Timo grinste leicht.

"Nicht weglaufen”, bat Chris und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad. Timo sah ihm nach, bis er kurz darauf zurückkam. Mit einem leicht angefeuchteten Handtuch säuberte er auch Timo und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. Timo lächelte ihn weich an und küsste ihn. 

Chris erwiderte das Lächeln, dann zog er die Bettdecke über sie. Timo  hielt ihn fest an sich gezogen. "Schlaf gut”, wisperte Chris.

"Du auch", lächelte Timo, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. Beide hatten in der letzten Nacht nur unruhig geschlafen, so dass es kein Wunder war, dass sie innerhalb weniger Minuten tief schliefen.

 

Timos Handy piepte, und das weckte die beiden wieder auf. "Mag noch nicht”, brummte Chris.

"Muss ne SMS sein", murmelte Timo und suchte nach seinem Handy. Chris knurrte nur und vergrub sich tief in seinem Kopfkissen.

[Hallo verliebtes Paar, heute Abend Raclette und Pokern? Gruß, Andi]

"Andi will den Pokerabend nachholen”, erzählte Timo.

"Hmm", machte Chris nur. Timo lachte und tippte eine Antwort. [Wir freuen uns. Bis nachher beim Training.]

Dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Scheiße, wir müssen los!"

"Hm?"

"Training!"

Ruckartig setzte sich Chris auf. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Zwanzig Minuten vor Trainingsbeginn."

"Scheiße!" fluchte Chris und sprang aus dem Bett. Timo zog sich schnell an, dann holte er zwei Wasserflaschen aus der Küche. 

Wenig später kam auch Chris in die Küche zurück, angezogen, die Brille auf der Nase und ungekämmt. "So was blödes... warum hat der Wecker denn nicht geklingelt?"

"Hast du ihn gestellt?"

Chris runzelte die Stirn, dann grinste er. "Offensichtlich nicht."

"Bist du so weit? Dann sollten wir los."

"Klar, wir können”, nickte Chris.

"Fahren wir... zusammen?"

Chris zögerte nicht, als er nickte. "Dann komm", griff Timo nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Lächelnd folgte Chris ihm zur Wohnungstür, wo sie sich fertig machten. Dann liefen sie hinunter zu Timos Wagen. 

Sie mussten sich wirklich beeilen, hatten aber Glück mit dem Verkehr. So parkten sie nicht viel verspätet vor dem Trainingszentrum und beeilten sich in die Kabine zu kommen. 

"Ah, wieder gesund?" wurde Christian von den Kollegen erfreut begrüßt.

"Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit, aber mit Schlafen und so hab ichs wieder hingekriegt", erklärte Chris.

"Und Timo war so nett dich abzuholen?"

"Er wollte nach mir sehen, ob ich was brauche", nickte Chris. Damit zufrieden, wandten sich alle wieder dem Umziehen zu. 

Das Training lief gut, aber angesichts ihrer Versöhnung war das nicht erstaunlich. In einer kleinen Pause, gesellte sich Per zu ihnen. "Bei euch wieder alles im Lot?"

Chris nickte. "Hat sich alles geklärt. Andi will ja heute auch das Pokern nachholen.“

"Schön”, sagte Per. "Hab mir schon sorgen gemacht."

Chris lächelte. "Brauchst du nicht mehr."

"Was war denn los bei euch?"

"War nur nen Missverständnis", erklärte Chris unspezifisch.

Per nickte und gab sich damit zufrieden. Solange alles wieder zwischen den beiden geklärt war, brauchte er nicht mehr zu wissen. "Marvin kommt auch. Zum Pokern. Wollt ihr ihn...?"

Chris nickte. "Oder meinst du das ist eine schlechte Idee?"

"Nein”, sagte Per schnell. "Gar nicht. Ich finds sogar toll. Marvin ist doch ein netter Typ."

"Und du meinst auch, dass er kein Problem mit und haben wird?"

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

Chris nickte. "Wir auch nicht, aber is immer gut möglichst viele Meinungen zu kriegen."

"Ich glaub Ralf will weitermachen”, sagte Per und deutete zu ihrem Trainer. Chris nickte und folgte den Anweisungen.

Nach einem harten Training wurden sie schließlich zum Duschen geschickt. Timo ließ Chris den Vortritt und trank erstmal etwas. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt”, trat Andi neben ihn.

"Ich auch", nickte Timo.

"Hast du ihm alles erzählt?"

"Habe ich", bestätigte Timo. "Wir... werden das irgendwie zusammen durchstehen."

Andi sah erleichtert aus. "Das ist gut."

"Ich hätte ihn gern rausgehalten, aber... es musste sein."

"Chris ist nicht irgendwer”, schüttelte Andi den Kopf. "Er hat ein recht, es zu wissen."

"Ich hab halt immer versucht es runterzuspielen", murmelte Timo. "Halt ein ausgeflippter Fan..."

"Ein kranker, perverser Typ meinst du wohl."

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vermutlich..."

"Nicht vermutlich, sondern ganz bestimmt."

Timo nickte, dann sah er Chris aus dem Augenwinkel zurück in die Kabine kommen. "Du, ich will duschen."

"Klar. Und es bleibt bei heute Abend?"

"Klar. Wie gestern, um halb acht?"

Andi nickte lächelnd. "Dann bis später", nickte Timo und stand auf.

Er sah kurz zu Chris, der ihn anlächelte, dann verschwand er in die Mannschaftsdusche. Wie üblich wartete Chris auf ihn, dann verließen sie die Kabine gemeinsam.


	12. Topf und Deckel

"Wollen wir zur Abwechslung mal was essen gehen?" fragte Chris. "Ich hab keine Lust zu kochen."

"Nicht zu viel, sonst platzen wir heute Abend", überlegte Timo.

"Oder wir holen uns nen Salat aus diesem Bistro bei dir um die Ecke”, schlug Chris vor.

"Klingt gut", nickte Timo und ging zu seinem Wagen. Er seufzte leise, als er einen Zettel hinter seinem Scheibenwischer entdeckte.

"Niels?" fragte Chris leise.

Timo nickte. "Lass uns einsteigen."

Chris nickte und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Dann sah er Timo an. "Was... schreibt er?"

Timo faltete den Zettel auseinander. Ein Foto, von ihm und Chris, wie sie gemeinsam am Trainingszentrum ankamen. 

"Mein Liebster,

warum tust du mir das an? Warum hast du diese Schlampe noch nicht in den Wind geschossen. Du könntest mich haben - und irgendwann wirst du das noch begreifen.

Dein Niels"

"Die Schlampe bist wohl eher du”, raunte Chris. "Dieses Arschloch!"

"Shht", machte Timo und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie. "Reg dich nicht auf, das bringt nichts."

Chris holte tief Luft und nickte. "Ich weiß. Trotzdem..."

"Gab schlimmere Briefe", meinte Timo nur.

"Lass uns fahren, ja?" bat Christian.

Timo nickte, schnallte sich an und startete den Wagen. Nur langsam kam Chris wieder zur Ruhe. Er fühlte eine unbändige Wut auf diesen Niels und gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Er fühlte, wie Timo ihm eine Hand aufs Knie legte. "Bringt nichts sich drüber aufzuregen."

"Es... es macht mich rasend Timo. Dieser Kerl weiß über uns bescheid. Er... er könnte uns auffliegen lassen."

Timo trat auf die Bremse, glücklicherweise war niemand hinter ihm. "Daran... hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht."

"Wirklich nicht?" fragte Chris erstaunt.

"Ich war immer nur sauer, dass er so dreist ist."

Chris nickte. Das war er auch. "Bisher sind die Fotos harmlos, aber... wenn erstmal ein Gerücht aufkommt, bleibt immer was hängen. Ich hab Angst, dass dieser Typ uns alles kaputt macht."

Timo nickte leicht. "Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein."

"Ich dachte immer, wir waren vorsichtig”, murmelte Chris.

"Du bist bei mir im Auto. Und schläfst jede Nacht bei mir. Das wird zu auffällig."

"Dann... sollen wir uns seltener sehen?" fragte Chris.

Timo seufzte leise. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wird besser sein..."

Christian schnaubte. "Damit erreicht dieser Kerl genau das, was er will..."

Timo zögerte. "Was... dann?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung”, murmelte Chris. "Aber ich will nicht auf dich verzichten."

"Ich will auch nicht auf dich verzichten. Besonders nach der Sache da..."

Chris nickte und schob für einen Moment seine Hand auf Timos Oberschenkel.

Timo lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Chris'.

"Da vorn ist das Bistro”, sagte Chris. "Ich steig schnell aus und hol die Salate. Für dich wie immer?"

Timo nickte. "Ja, danke."

Chris lächelte und schnallte sich ab. "Ich beeil mich."

Timo nickte sah sich angespannt um. Ob dieser Niels ihnen gefolgt war? Sie jetzt beobachtete? Wusste, welche Salate Chris kaufte? Es konnte jeder sein - der Typ, der mit seinem Hund die Straße entlang ging, der Jogger, der Typ im Anzug... Scheiße, er fühlte sich jetzt wirklich verfolgt.

Aber das wurde er ja auch. Dieser Niels schien ihm - und Chris - auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Woher hatte er sonst das Bild aus dem Schlosspark? Seufzend lehnte sich Timo zurück. Das schlimme war, dass er warten musste, bis Niels sich irgendwie verriet. Vorher konnte niemand was dagegen tun.

Doch bisher hatte Niels sich immer verdeckt gehalten. Selbst die SMS war ohne Absender angekommen, wie auch immer der Typ das gemacht hatte. Er zuckte zusammen, als Chris wenige Minuten später schwungvoll die Wagentür öffnete und einstieg. In der Hand die Tüte mit den Salaten und frisches, duftendes Baguette.

"Nicht erschrecken, bin nur ich", sagte Chris sofort.

Timo nickte. "War nur so in Gedanken..."

"Dass es dieser Niels wäre?"

"Nein, aber... ich hab mich gefragt, ob er hier ist. Uns beobachtet."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Könnte ja sein..."

Timo nickte. "Und es könnte jeder hier sein, das ist das schlimme."

Chris seufzte leise. "Ist er aber nicht. Musst du dir immer sagen."

"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Timo. "Er... er war auch im Park, als wir spazieren waren."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaub, man kann nur einigermaßen ruhig sein, wenn man sich so was einredet."

Timo holte tief Luft und startete dann den Wagen. "Lass uns nach Hause fahren."

Chris setzte sich gerade hin und schnallte sich an. "Dann los."

Timo gab Gas und fuhr viel zu schnell die wenigen Meter bis zu seiner Haustür. "Komm raus", sagte Chris nur und stieg aus. Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Wohnungstür und schloss auf.

Timo folgte ihm, wobei er sich immer wieder umsah. Wieder waren einige Leute um sie herum, aber das war normal. Und niemand, der ihm aufgefallen wäre. Seufzend folgte Timo Chris ins Haus und in seine Wohnung. "Essen, und dann legst du dich gemütlich aufs Sofa, und ich massier dich", versprach Chris.

Der Ausblick ließ ein leichtes Lächeln auf Timos Gesicht erscheinen. "Das hört sich gut an.“

"Oder gleich, und hinterher essen?"

"Lass uns erst Essen”, schüttelte Timo den Kopf. "Du hast doch auch Hunger."

"Ok, dann komm", ging Chris in die Küche und deckte schnell auf. Baguette schneiden, Getränke, Salatsauce... Dann machten sie sich hungrig über ihre Salatportionen her.

Schließlich lehnte sich Timo gut gesättigt nach hinten. Chris sah ihn lächelnd an und räumte dann schnell das Geschirr weg. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich einen Moment an Timos Seite. Der lehnte sich ebenfalls zur Seite und küsste ihn leicht.

Chris Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Du hattest mir was versprochen", grinste Timo nach einem Moment.

"Ich weiß", lachte Chris. "Dann zieh dich aus und ich hol das Massageöl aus dem Bad."

Timo grinste und stand auf. Auch Chris erhob sich, strich Timo dabei einmal sanft über den Hintern und verschwand dann im Bad. Die Ölflasche war schnell gefunden, dann kehrte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Hier lag Timo schon lediglich mit seiner Jeans bekleidet auf dem Sofa. 

Chris blieb einen Moment stehen und genoss den Anblick. Erst dann trat er näher und setzte sich auf Timos Hintern. Timo gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich. Er liebte es, von Chris massierte zu werden. Der träufelte etwas von dem Öl auf Timos Rücken und begann dann ihn streichelnd zu massieren.

Timo gab weiter schnurrenden Laute von sich, während er sich unter den Händen seines Freundes mehr und mehr entspannte. Chris wirkte Wunder, die selbst ihr Masseur nicht schaffte. Wenn sein Freund ihn massierte, dann war er einfach unsäglich ruhig und entspannt. Er könnte stundenlang so daliegen und sich von Chris massieren lassen.

Nach einer unendlichen Zeit, die Timo viel zu kurz vorkam, beendete Christian die Massage mit einem Kuss in Timos Nacken. Langsam schob sich Chris von Timos Hintern und räumte das Öl zurück ins Badezimmer. Timo blieb auf dem Sofa liegen und schloss die Augen. Wenig später kam Chris zurück und kuschelte sich zu Timo aufs Sofa.

"Hmm", knurrte Timo genießerisch.

"Du bist heute aber verschmust”, wisperte Chris und küsste Timos Oberarm.

"Bin froh, dass ich dich wiederhaben..."

"Ich auch... sehr sogar."

"Es tut mir leid, dass du jetzt von Niels weißt..." murmelte Timo und unterbrach Chris' Protest sofort. "Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Ich wünschte, du müsstest dir keine Sorgen machen. Aber es tut gut, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin damit."

"Ich bin froh, dass ich von ihm weiß”, sagte Chris leise. "Weil ich jetzt endlich weiß, was los ist. Und weil wir das zusammen viel leichter durchstehen, als du ganz allein."

"Für mich ist es nur gut, dass du davon weißt", nickte Timo.

"Wir lassen uns von diesem Kerl nicht unterkriegen." Timo lächelte leicht und küsste wieder seine verführerische Haut.

"Ich liebe dich”, flüsterte Chris.

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Timo kaum hörbar. Christian lächelte und küsste Timo diesmal auf die Lippen. Timo erwiderte den Kuss, der ein wenig träge blieb.

"Wir müssen uns fertig machen”, murmelte Chris irgendwann.

"Hmm", machte Timo, regte sich aber nicht.

Chris grinste und ließ eine Hand über Timos Seite streichen. "Aufstehen...“

"Hm-hm", verneinte Timo sofort träge.

"Doch”, erwiderte Chris und zwickte Timo leicht in die Hüfte.

"Ih, wie gemein", protestierte Timo sofort und rutschte von Chris weg.

Chris lachte und setzte sich auf. "Komm, hoch mit dir."

"Ja, ja", murmelte Timo und setzte sich auf. Chris lachte erneut. Timo sah richtig niedlich aus, mit den verwuschelten Haaren, den geröteten Wangen und den schläfrig dreinblickenden Augen.

"Was ist so witzig", murrte Timo.

"Du, mein Brummbär”, sagte Chris und tätschelte Timo die Wange.

"Bin weder witzig noch nen Brummbär..." Chris grinste breit. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Timo auf die Nase. "Du hast gesagt wir müssen los?"

Chris nickte und schob sich vom Sofa. Timo seufzte demonstrativ langgezogen und stand ebenfalls auf. Schnell zogen sie sich an und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Andi.


	13. Geplantes ungeplantes Outing

Es war pure Absicht, dass Timo seinen Briefkasten ignorierte. Chris war froh darüber. Ihm reichte eine Nachricht dieser Art am Tag. Dadurch, dass sie von keinen neuen Nachrichten wussten, konnten sie ruhig zu Andi fahren. Vor Andis Wohnung parkte schon Pers Wagen, aber Marvin schien noch nicht da zu sein. Schnell stiegen sie aus und gingen getrennt zur Tür.

"Hey ihr zwei", begrüßte Andi sie strahlend an der Wohnungstür.

"Hey", lächelten die beiden zurück.

"Kommt rein", sagte Andi und hielt die Tür auf. "Per ist schon ordentlich am schnibbeln."

"Sollen wir auch üben? Hab ja neulich schon geübt", grinste Chris schief.

Andi schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind fast fertig. Macht ihr es euch ruhig bequem."

Timo grinste breit. "Klopft an, wenn ihr ins Wohnzimmer kommt!"

Andi rollte mit den Augen. "Wird dir der Witz nicht irgendwann mal zu lahm?"

"Ist nur ne Warnung!"

"Ja schon klar”, seufzte Andi. "Aber seid nicht so laut, sonst verpass ich noch die Klingel, wenn Marvin kommt."

Timo lachte, "Immerhin müssen wir aufhören, wenn er kommt."

"Ihr wollt ihn also nicht mit nackten Tatsachen konfrontieren?" fragte Andi.

"Nein, wir wollten bisschen rücksichtsvoll sein."

"Das ist sooo nett von euch”, grinste Andi.

"Nur heute, keine Sorge", lachte Chris.

"Ab mit euch", scheuchte Andi sie schließlich ins Wohnzimmer. "Sonst kommen wir nie zum Essen."

Timo lachte, guckte mit Chris an der Hand kurz in die Küche, "Hej Per", dann verschwanden sie im Wohnzimmer. Dort machten sie es sich auf Andis breiter Couch bequem. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen schon Flaschen mit Bier und Wasser bereit.

Sie gossen sich ein, aber anstatt zu trinken, zog Chris Timo an sich. Timo sah ihn lächelnd an. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Chris schloss die Augen und schob eine Hand in Timos Haar. Sofort entspannte sich Timo und lehnte sich noch dichter an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich”, wisperte Chris.

"Ich dich auch", flüsterte Timo und küsste ihn ebenfalls. Das Türklingeln störte sie nicht weiter. Eigentlich hielten sie sich bei ihren Freunden immer sehr zurück, aber nach den letzten Tagen hatten sie einfach das Gefühl, die Nähe zu brauchen. Nicht nur wegen des Streits, sondern weil sie wussten, dass sie die ganze Sache nur zusammen überstehen konnten. Und irgendwie war es auch mal schön, bei Freunden zu sein und sich wie ein Paar verhalten zu dürfen.

"Oh", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme.

Selbst das brachte sie nur langsam in die Realität zurück. "Ihr wolltet klopfen Jungs”, drehte sich Chris grinsend zur Tür und erstarrte dann. 

Marvin stand neben Andi in der Tür und starrte sie an.

"Ich hab geklopft”, murmelte Andi.

Chris starrte ihn weiter an, ebenso Timo, der sich jedoch etwas schneller gefangen hatte. "Marvin... hallo."

Marvin öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, war aber offensichtlich noch viel zu überrascht von dem Gesehenen. "Ich... brauch nen Drink”, murmelte er schließlich.

"Per? Bring mal nen Glas", rief Andi in die Küche. Er wollte Marvin wohl nicht alleine lassen.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Per und kam mit einem Wasserglas ins Wohnzimmer.

"Unser Liebespaar konnte sich nicht zurückhalten", erklärte Andi und wandte sich dann an Marvin. "Kommst du mit rein?"

Per verdrehte die Augen. "Ich dachte, ihr wolltet auf die nackten Tatsachen verzichten?" fragte er Timo und Chris, während er Marvin einfach ins Zimmer zu einem Sessel zog.

"Ihr wolltet klopfen", protestierte Timo schwach, dann sah er Marvin an. "Also... es ist so, wie es aussieht."

Marvin schnaubte. "Dass du Chris' Mandeln untersuchen wolltest, hab ich auch nicht angenommen."

Timo sah ihn weiter ernst an. "Und... ist es ok für dich?"

"Es... ich muss mich erstmal von dem Schock erholen..." meinte Marvin und nickte Andi dankend zu, der ihm ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit reichte. 

"Wir haben es dir... vorsichtiger beibringen wollen", erklärte Chris leise.

Marvin nickte und nippte an seinem Getränk. "Ihr seid also.. zusammen?"

Chris nickte. "Seit etwas über einem Jahr."

Marvin riss die Augen auf. "So lange schon?" Timo nickte. "Das... aber...", stotterte Marvin. 

"Was?", fragte Chris nach. 

"Wir... ich... hätte doch was merken müssen”, stieß Marvin hervor. 

"Wir tun alles, damit ihr nichts merkt", meinte Timo. 

"Das gelingt euch", murmelte Marvin. 

"Schön", nickte Timo zufrieden. "Wär ja auch ziemlich... doof, wenn Leute das merken würden." 

"Und das... ihr hattet geplant, es mir zu sagen?" fragte Marvin. 

Christian nickte. "Es wissen nicht viele von uns, aber wir hatten den Eindruck, dass du dazugehören solltest." 

"Das... wow... ich fühl mich... geehrt”, sagte Marvin und grinste dann. "Aber auf ne Vorführung, wie lieb ihr euch habt, hätte ich dann doch verzichten können."

Timo grinste schief. "Hatten wir dir auch nicht vorführen wollen." 

"Aber sonst ist es ok für dich?" fragte Chris.

Marvin nickte. "Ist zwar irgendwie ungewohnt, aber... ist doch schön." Chris und Timo lächelten erleichtert. Marvin setzte sich jetzt auf den Sessel und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ihr beide..." 

"Komm Per, wir lassen die drei mal allein und kümmern uns um das Essen”, sagte Andi. 

Timo sah ihnen kurz nach, dann blickte er zu Marvin. "Ist schön, dass es für dich ok ist." 

"Warum sollte es auch nicht?" fragte Marvin. "War total überraschend, aber... ihr seid ja deshalb nicht plötzlich anders geworden." 

"Wir hatten also Recht, es dir zu sagen", lächelte Chris. 

Marvin nickte und lächelte die beiden an. "Ich bin immer noch ganz erstaunt, dass ich nichts gemerkt habt. Ich meine, klar ihr ward befreundet, aber das da mehr sein könnte, hätte ich nie gedacht." 

Timo lehnte sich leicht an Chris an. "Ist nicht leicht das zu verstecken." 

"Glaub ich euch", nickte Marvin. 

"Deswegen ist es schön, dass wir noch einen mehr haben, der von uns weiß." 

"Und wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?" fragte Marvin.

Timo lächelte leicht. "Christian war gerade hergewechselt...", fing er an. 

"Wir kannten uns zwar schon vorher, aber eben nur flüchtig”, erzählte Christian. "Kennst das ja. Man sieht sich mal bei nem Spiel, unterhält sich vielleicht auch mal, aber mehr nicht. An meinem ersten Tag hatte Timo mich dann eingeladen mir Hoffenheim zu zeigen - und weils da nicht so viel zu sehen gibt, hab ich ihm dann Sinsheim gezeigt. Und danach waren wir zusammen essen."

Timo lächelte bei der Erinnerung. "War ein total schöner Tag. Und Chris und ich haben uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden."

"Irgendwie haben wir dann immer mehr zusammen unternommen, waren mal ins Kino oder so. Und irgendwann, das war beim Tanzen, sind wir uns dann... näher gekommen." 

"Du hast mich abgefüllt", grinste Timo seinen Freund an. "Erst abgefüllt und dann zum Tanzen gezwungen."

Chris lachte auf. "Man muss dich ja abfüllen, wenn man dich mal zu irgendwas kriegen will." 

"Ich tanze halt nicht gern", verteidigte sich Timo. 

"Aber wenn du mal tanzt, dann... sehr sexy", grinste Chris. 

"Findest du?" fragte Timo. 

"Sehr, sehr sexy", lächelte Chris und stricht kurz über sein Knie. 

Marvin räusperte sich. "Und weiter?" 

"Na ja, seit dem Abend sind wir zusammen", erzählte Timo. "Wenn jemand so verdammt gut tanzt wie Chris, dann lässt man ihn nicht mehr gehen. Und so gut küsst, natürlich auch..." 

"Wie romantisch”, grinste Chris. "Ich wusste, du liebst mich gar nicht wegen meiner inneren Werte." 

"Innere Werte? Was ist das? Aber küssen kannste", lachte Timo auf und küsste ihn nun demonstrativ. 

Marvin beobachtete die beiden grinsend. "Ihr seid mir schon zwei... Und wart ihr vorher auch nur mit Männern zusammen?" 

Timo nickte, während Chris den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich hatte vorher ne Freundin. Aber dann kam Timo, und... Na ja, im Moment überleg ich gar nicht, ob ich auf Männer oder Frauen stehe - ich hab Timo, das reicht." 

Timo lächelte bei den Worten und zog Chris ein Stück näher an sich. Der lehnte sich an ihn und sah Marvin forschend an. Den schien es gar nicht zu stören, dass die beiden zusammen waren.

"Was?" fragte Marvin, als er Christians Blick bemerkte.

"Ich hätts mir nicht so einfach vorgestellt dich einzuweihen. Noch dazu nach unserer... eindeutigen Demonstration", erklärte Chris. "Danke dafür." 

"Ihr seid nicht das erste schwule Paar, das ich kennen lernen”, erzählte Marvin. 

Chris nickte, das wunderte ihn nicht. "Sonst wär‘s wohl noch überraschender gewesen..." 

"Essen ist fertig!" rief Per in diesem Moment aus der Küche. Chris und Timo standen auf und gingen - Hand in Hand - in die Küche.


	14. Raclette bis zum Schlechtwerden

Marvin folgte ihnen und sie nahmen an dem großen, runden Holztisch platz, der einen großen Teil von Andis Küche einnahm. Darauf stand das Raclettegerät, eine Schüssel mit Pellkartoffeln, mit Brot - und jede Menge Käse und anderer Zutaten. "Was mögt ihr trinken?", fragte Andi gleich und wuselte um sie herum. 

"Bier”, sagten Chris und Timo fast zeitgleich. 

Marvin lachte leise. "Sind die immer so?" 

Andi nickte. "Die beiden passen halt wie Topf und Deckel." 

"Schön zu sehen", lächelte Marvin. 

"Schön, dass du es so locker nimmst”, meinte Per. 

"Warum sollte ich es nicht so locker nehmen. Geht uns doch eigentlich nichts an..." 

"Außerdem hätten die beiden dich nie eingeweiht, wenn wir an dir gezweifelt hätten", sagte Andi und stellte ein paar Bierflaschen auf den Tisch. 

Marvin nahm sich gleich eine und öffnete sie, auch die anderen bedienten sich. Währenddessen begannen sie ihre Pfännchen zu füllen.

"Wie habt ihr eigentlich von den beiden erfahren?" fragte Marvin und sah Per und Andi an.

"Ich war so glücklich, da musste ichs jemandem erzählen", grinste Timo, "da hatte ich mir Andi zu ausgesucht."

"Timo und ich kennen uns ja auch schon ne Weile”, sagte Andi. 

Marvin nickte und sah Per an. "Und wieso weißt du davon?"

"Hab nicht angeklopft", grinste Per. 

"Oh", machte Marvin und sah ich dann doch sehr neugierig an.

"War im Hotel und ich wollt mir von Chris nen Buch leihen. Ich hatte mir von Andi Ibertsberger die Zimmerkarte ausgeliehen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob Chris da war. Tja und... er war da. Nur eben nicht allein", erzählte Per breit grinsend.

"War... verdammt peinlich", murmelte Chris peinlich berührt.

"Oh ja”, nickte Timo. "Und glaub mir, seitdem sind Schäferstündchen im Hotel ziemlich... tabu."

"Zumindest kommt Per damit doch ganz gut zurecht", meinte Marvin.

"Ist ja nicht mein Bier", zuckte Per mit den Schultern. "Und Chris kann unsere wilde Hilde ganz gut bändigen."

Chris grinste. "Meistens jedenfalls." Timo schnaubte nur, musste dann aber auch grinsen.

"Also, esst, bevor euch der Käse verbrennt", forderte Andi sie auf.

"Gute Idee”, nickte Marvin und alle machten sich über ihre ersten Pfännchen her.

Schließlich waren sie alle gut gesättigt, um ehrlich zu sein, ihnen war schon fast schlecht. Mit den Bierflaschen zogen sie um ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich weiter unterhielten. Hin und wieder stellte Marvin neugierige Fragen, ansonsten war es ein ganz normaler Abend mit Freunden, an dem Chris und Timo ausnahmsweise einmal nicht aufeinander verzichten mussten.

Auch wenn sich das nur ab und an in ein paar zärtlichen Berührungen oder einem schnellen Kuss äußerte. Sie konnten einfach nebeneinander sitzen, sich aneinander anlehnen und mussten nicht aufpassen, dass sie niemand erwischte. Und das tat nach den letzten Tagen einfach unsagbar gut.

Irgendwann sah Per auf die Uhr. "Ich muss langsam los, hab morgen früh noch nen Physiotermin vor dem Training."

"Schade”, sagte Andi. "War so ein netter Abend."

"Wiederholen wir bald, ok? Dann lad ich euch mal zu einem... Heimatabend ein", versprach Per.

"Kötbullar!" rief Marvin sofort lachend.

"Ja, klar", grinste Per breit. "Und noch ein paar andere Leckereien."

"Klingt gut”, nickten auch Chris und Timo. 

"Klar klingt das gut", lachte Per breit.

Andi rappelte sich keuchend hoch. "Komm du alter Schwede, ich bring dich noch zu Tür. Will ja nicht schuld sein, wenn du Ärger mit deiner Frau bekommst, weil du zu spät nach Haus kommst."

Per lachte leise. "Bist zu gütig."

"Ne, ich kenn Johanna”, grinste Andi.

"Dann kannst du mir ja ne Entschuldigung schreiben, warum ich zu spät komme. Wie in der Schule."

Timo lachte auf. "Glaubst du Johanna akzeptierst das?"

"Versuch wär‘s wert. Meistens reicht ein bisschen Erzählen und ein Kuss - oder so."

"Grüß sie von uns”, bat Chris.

"Mach ich, versprochen", verabschiedete sich Per schnell und verschwand.

"Komm, wir helfen dir noch mit aufräumen und so”, sagte Chris zu Andi.

"Das ist lieb von euch", nickte Andi und nahm einige Gläser in die Küche. Auch die anderen drei standen auf und trugen die leeren Bierflaschen in die Küche. Dann räumten sie schnell die Reste vom ihrem Raclette weg.

"Ich glaub, wir hauen dann auch ab, oder?" sah Timo fragend zu Chris.

Der nickte. "Wenn hier nichts mehr zu tun gibt?"

Andi schüttelte den Kopf. "Den Rest macht Spüli”, deutete er grinsend auf seine Geschirrspülmaschine.

Timo lachte. "Du hast ihr sogar schon nen Namen gegeben?"

"Klar. Ich rede auch mit ihr und schenke ihr hübsche Dinge. Tabs, Reiniger, Salz..."

"Und dafür leckt sie deine Teller sauber?"

"Boah Andi, such dir ne Frau”, schüttelte Marvin den Kopf.

"Hab doch euch", lachte Andi.

Chris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir kuscheln aber nicht mit dir mein Lieber. Außer natürlich Marvin möchte das gerne..."

"Ähm - nee, sorry, da hab ich kein gesteigertes Interesse", grinste Marvin schief.

Timo lachte und zog Chris an sich. "Ich will auch nicht teilen", lächelte er Chris an.

"Also bleibt mir nur Spüli”, seufzte Andi.

"Sorry", grinste Marvin. "Aber wir finden auch noch jemanden für dich."

"Ich krieg Angst”, meinte Andi lachend.

"Du darfst sogar Wünsche äußern", versprach Timo.

"Ach ja? Und ihr haltet euch dran?"

"Wünsche sind keine Bestellungen, aber wir versuchen es zumindest."

"Na ich weiß nicht”, murmelte Andi skeptisch.

"Vertraust du uns nicht?", fragte Chris getroffen.

"Ich kenn euch”, grinste Andi ihn an. Chris seufzte nur leise.

"Und jetzt ab Jungs. Timo sieht so aus, als ob er gleich im Stehen einschläft."

"Ich bring ihn gleich ins Bett", versprach Chris und verabschiedete sich schnell von Andi und Marvin. Sie gingen nach unten und schnell zu ihrem Wagen. Diesmal setzte sich Chris hinters Steuer. Er gab Gas, und wenig später waren sie bei ihm zu Hause.

 

Wieder gingen sie in die Wohnung, ohne sich um den Briefkasten zu kümmern. "Gleich ins Bett?", schlug Chris vor.

Timo nickte.

"Dann komm - ab ins Bad." Timo folgte ihm gähnend. Schnell machten sie sich fertig. Bald darauf lagen sie eng aneinandergekuschelt im Bett.

"War ein schöner Abend”, wisperte Timo.

"War es", lächelte auch Chris. "Und das mit Marvin - das ist schön."

Timo nickte. "Ist ein netter Kerl."

"Bin froh, das es so gut gelaufen ist."

Timo gähnte. "Und das trotz unserer Holzhammermethode."

Chris grinste. "Hat doch bisher immer gut geklappt, die Methode. Sollten wir vielleicht immer so machen."

"Aber dann muss jemand... ne Kamera mit haben”, murmelte Timo. "Marvins Gesichtsausdruck war echt zum schießen."

"Ja, war er", grinste Chris träge.

Timo drückte einen Kuss in Chris' Nacken. "Schlaf gut..."

Der gähnte noch einmal, dann kuschelte er sich noch dichter an Timo und schlief bald ein. Auch Timo blieb nur Sekundenbruchteile länger wach.


	15. Krass

Wecker, aufstehen, fertigmachen, frühstücken - der Morgen lief ab wie üblich. Eines war aber nicht wie immer. Denn diesmal war es Chris, der an seinem Scheibenfischer einen der weißen Zettel fand. Er wusste nicht, warum er leicht anfing zu zittern, als er den Zettel nahm. 

"Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Schlampe. Timo gehört mir - nur MIR." 

Chris seufzte und reichte Timo den Zettel. Wütend presste Timo die Lippen zusammen. Jetzt war genau das passiert, was er hatte vermeiden wollen.

"Ist schon ok", meinte Chris. "Du gehörst mir - nur MIR."

Timo lächelte leicht. "Ich weiß. Und ich will auch nur dir gehören."

"Dann ist doch alles klar."

Timo nickte und zerknüllte den Zettel. "Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Chris nickte und stieg ein. Timo wartete, bis Chris losgefahren und nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann ging er zu seinem eigenen Wagen. Er fühlte sich wirklich zittrig, als er langsam zum Trainingszentrum fuhr. Warum konnte dieser verdammte Niels sie nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben. In Ruhe mit Chris glücklich sein.

Seufzend steuerte er seinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz. Mit ihm gleichzeitig war Andi angekommen.

"Morgen Timo”, begrüßte Andi ihn lächelnd.

"Morgen", murrte Timo.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Hm - Niels hat Chris nen... Liebesbrief geschrieben. Er soll mich in Ruhe lassen."

Andi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Scheiße."

Timo nickte. "Das triffts..."

"Geht gleich heute damit zur Polizei”, meinte Andi.

"Und was bringt das? Die haben doch schon genug Briefe - einer mehr oder weniger bringt da auch nichts."

"Ja, aber diesmal ist er nicht an dich, sondern an Chris gerichtet", sagte Andi.

"Ob er jetzt mir sagt, ich soll Schluss machen, oder Chris. Aber wenn du meinst, kann ich ja noch mal hin."

Andi nickte. "Und jetzt versuch abzuschalten und dich aufs Training zu konzentrieren. Übermorgen steht das nächste Spiel an, da brauchen wir dich fit und putzmunter."

Timo nickte. "Ich weiß. Macht‘s aber auch nicht leichter..."

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

Timo seufzte leise. "Ist schon ok, danke, dass du versuchst uns zu helfen."

"Ich bin für euch da”, meinte Andi nur.

"Lieb von dir."

"Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Timo nickte nur dankbar. "Komm, lass uns reingehen." Andi nickte und folgte Timo in die Kabine. Chris war schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

Schnell zogen sie sich um und machten sich dann ans Warmlaufen. Hin und wieder warf Timo einen Blick auf Chris, sagte aber nichts weiter. Beide konzentrierten sich voll und ganz aufs Training.

So machten sie es immer, und das war sicher auch ein Grund, warum sie noch nicht aufgefallen waren. Weil sie sich beim Training kaum wie Freunde verhielten. 

Nach dem obligatorischen Testspiel wurden sie zum Duschen geschickt. Diesmal war Timo als erstes an der Reihe. Er trödelte ein wenig mit dem Einpacken, unterhielt sich dann noch kurz mit Marvin, bis Chris fertig war. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam die Kabine und betraten den Parkplatz. "Nicht noch einer”, murmelte Chris, als er den Zettel an Timos Scheide sah. Timo seufzte und zog den Zettel ab und zerriss ihn demonstrativ ohne ihn zu lesen.

"Willst du schon nach Hause fahren und ich fahr einkaufen?" schlug Chris vor.

"Gute Idee... das heißt, Andi meinte, ich sollte damit noch mal zur Polizei."

"Wieso?" fragte Chris. "Bringt doch eh nichts. Wir wissen immer noch nicht mehr als vorher."

"Andi meinte, die sollten auch wissen, dass du auch Post kriegst."

"Beim nächsten Mal”, murmelte Chris.

"Na gut. Also nach Hause, und du guckst mal, worauf du Appetit hast." Er zwinkerte ihm zu. "Gehn wir zu mir oder zu dir?"

Chris grinste. "Zu dir Schatz - deine Küche ist besser."

Timo lachte, dann stieg er ein. "Bis gleich."

Schnell fuhr Timo nach Hause und nahm dann, nach einem langen Zögern, die Post mit in die Wohnung. Wie erwartet war auch ein, nein, sogar zwei Briefe von Niels dabei, die er jedoch erst einmal zur Seite legte. Außerdem war ein Zettel der Post mit dabei, dass erneut ein Paket bei der Nachbarin abgegeben worden war. Timo runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Christian was bestellt? 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann ging er mit dem Zettel in der Hand gleich zur Nachbarin. "Hallo, Frau Schmitt, Sie haben ein Paket für mich angenommen?" Die ältere Dame nickte, verschwand kurz und kam mit einem kleinen Päckchen zurück. "Danke", lächelte Timo seine Nachbarin an. "Dann will ich Sie mal nicht weiter aufhalten." 

"Tun Sie nicht”, lächelte Frau Schmitt. "Einen schönen Nachmittag noch." 

"Ihnen auch", verabschiedete sich Timo und stieg die Treppe wieder hinunter. 

In der Wohnung sah er sich das Paket genauer an. Nur seine Adresse, kein Absender. Und die Schrift kam ihm nur zu bekannt vor... Timo seufzte, beschloss dann aber, mit dem Öffnen auf Chris zu warten. Er stellte das Paket zu den drei Briefen auf den Tisch und ging in die Küche um sich was zu trinken zu holen. 

Hier blieb er auch stehen und wartete auf Chris. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht überwinden ins Wohnzimmer zu den Briefen und dem Paket zu gehen.


	16. Geschenkpaket

Fast eine halbe Stunde später hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss. 

"Endlich", seufzte Timo und ging sofort in den Flur. 

"Hey”, lächelte Chris ihn an, der beladen mit Tüten im Flur stand und mit dem Fuß die Tür zuschob. 

"Hey", nahm Timo ihn gleich in den Arm. 

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Christian erschrocken. 

"Nichts Schlimmes - nur wieder Post, und heute mal ein Paket dazu." 

"Ein Paket?" fragte Chris. "Von... Niels?" 

Timo nickte nur. "Ist zwar kein Absender drauf, aber die Handschrift ist eindeutig." 

"Scheiße”, murmelte Chris. 

Timo nickte nur. "Kommst du mit, aufmachen?" 

"Klar”, sagte Chris und lehnte die Tüten an die Wand. Er folgte Timo ins Wohnzimmer und zog ihn zu sich aufs Sofa. "Also, da ist der Übeltäter." Chris sah das Päckchen misstrauisch an, als könnte es jeden Moment hochgehen.

"Wollen wirs lieber in der Badewanne aufmachen?", fragte Timo mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

"Am liebsten würde ich es gar nicht aufmachen”, murmelte Chris und zog das Päckchen zu sich heran. 

Timo nickte. "Andererseits - gleich haben wirs hinter uns." 

Christian holte tief Luft. "Ich hol mal ne Schere."

"Danke", lächelte Timo und sah ihm nach. 

Schnell holte Christian eine Schere aus dem Büro und setzte sich dann wieder zu Timo. "So - auf in den Kampf", nickte er und begann das breite Klebeband um den Karton aufzuschneiden. Beide hielten die Luft an, während sie das Paket öffneten. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner weißer Karton auf dem ein Brief mit Timos Namen klebte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund atmete Timo aus, er wusste zwar nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber dieser weiße Karton sah... harmlos aus. Aber zuerst nahm er den Brief und öffnete ihn. 

"Mein Süßer,

ich denke den ganzen Tag an dich. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, endlich mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich hoffe mein Geschenk gefällt dir. Stell dir einfach vor, was wir alles damit anstellen können.

Niels." 

Timo schluckte, er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was in dem Karton war. Mit ein wenig Zögern öffnete er ihn trotzdem. Der Karton war mit rotem Samt ausgelegt und darauf lag ein paar silberner Handschellen, eine Packung Kondome und Gleitgel. 

"Krass", keuchte Chris leise auf. Timo schluckte erneut, dann schloss er den Deckel wieder. Seine Hände zitterten sichtbar.

"Hey", flüsterte Chris und legte seine Hand auf Timos. "Ist doch nur... ein blöder Scherz. Denk nicht drüber nach... stell dir das nicht vor. Weißt doch gar nicht, wie er aussieht." 

"Das ist nur ein Scherz”, wisperte Timo und lehnte sich gegen Chris. Der zog ihn an sich. "Ist es, mein Schatz, ist es." 

"Dieser... dieser Kerl ist doch krank..."

"Total krank", zog Chris ihn noch näher und küsste ihn leicht. "Aber wir werden uns von ihm nicht unterkriegen. Wollen wir die anderen Briefe angucken, oder einfach... so, wie sie sind, ab in den Karton?" 

"Ich... weiß nicht”, murmelte Timo. 

"Überlegs dir. Wenn du willst, kann ich sie auch erstmal lesen. Hab schließlich noch was aufzuholen." 

"Nein, wenn... wenn machen wir es zusammen”, sagte Timo sofort und drückte Christians Hand. "Lass es... uns hinter uns bringen. Vielleicht liefert einer der Briefe ja endlich einen Hinweis für die Polizei."

Chris nickte und nahm den ersten Brief. 

"Mein Liebster, 

ich habe dich so vermisst heute Nacht. Lass mich nicht länger alleine

Dein Niels" 

"Der ist ja fast harmlos”, meinte Chris und legte ihn auf den Karton. Dann griff er sich den nächsten Brief. 

"Mein Schatz,

bald ist es so weit. Bald werde ich dich ganz für mich haben, und dich nicht mehr mit der Schlampe teilen müssen. Wenn ich dann meine Hände über deinen Körper... deinen harten Schwanz... und dann dich ficke...

Ich freue mich so darauf

Dein Niels" 

"Ekel”, murmelte Chris und drückte kurz Timos Hand. Dann nahm er sich den letzten Brief vor.

"Mein geiler Freund,

ich hab mir gerade ein paar Bilder von dir angesehen, von deinem geilen Körper. Ich träume davon ihn endlich...

Dein 

Niels" 

"Außer Obszönitäten fällt dem Kerl auch nichts ein”, schnaubte Chris und warf auch den letzten Brief auf den Karton. 

Timo nickte, wenn auch etwas... mitgenommen. Chris legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Schließlich konnte Timo sich entspannen. "Wollen wir dann los - zur Polizei?" 

Chris nickte. "Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie finden auf den Sachen Fingerabdrücke." 

Timo nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Dann lass uns mal losgehen." 

"Ich will nur kurz die Sachen in den Kühlschrank packen”, sagte Chris und stand auf.

Timo nickte und räumte alles zusammen. Er hatte sich gerade seine Jacke und Schuhe angezogen, als Chris zu ihm kam. Der nahm schnell seine Jacke und küsste Timo noch einmal kurz. "Also los."


	17. Telefonate

Ohne sich abzusprechen steuerten sie auf Timos Wagen zu und fuhren zusammen zur Polizeiwache. Sie hatten Glück, der Polizist, der die Sache aufgenommen hatte, hatte Dienst, und gemeinsam gingen sie in sein Büro. Sie zeigten ihm das Päckchen und die Briefe, auch den, den Christian bekommen hatte.

Viel Neues konnte der Polizist ihnen nicht sagen, er versprach aber, mal im Labor nach Fingerabdrücken suchen zu lassen. "Ich verspreche mir aber nicht viel davon, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser Niels schon einmal etwas getan hat, und dann haben wir nichts von ihm." 

"Aber Sie müssen doch etwas tun können”, sagte Christian. "Dieser Kerl verfolgt uns auf Schritt und Tritt."

Der Polizist seufzte. "Das ist nicht so einfach. Wir können unsere Personenschützer nicht von ihren Aufgaben abziehen, weil Sie Probleme mit einem Fan haben. Ich geb zu, das sind schon massive Probleme, aber... So einfach geht das nicht." 

"Und was sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach tun?" fragte Christian. "Sollen wir warten, bis dieser Typ uns öffentlich ans Messer liefert? Oder Timo irgendwo auflauert?"

"Das tun solche Leute nicht. Das Auflauern nicht, und das Outen auch nicht. Damit würde er seine Chance verbauen mal etwas mit Ihnen anfangen zu können, Herr Hildebrand." 

"Als ob er die hätte”, murmelte Timo.

"Er glaubt, dass er sie hätte", meinte der Polizist. 

"Und wie überzeugen wir nun davon, uns endlich in Ruhe zu lassen?" fragte Chris.

"Sie können nur weiter warten, dass er sich irgendwie verrät." 

"Toll”, murmelte Christian. 

"Früher oder später verrät er sich." 

Timo seufzte leise. "Haben Sie irgendeinen Tipp, was wir tun können?" 

"Abwarten - mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht raten. Und hoffen, dass er sich bald offenbart." 

"Und solange lassen wir uns einfach weiter von ihm tyrannisieren”, sagte Chris sarkastisch.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen etwas anderes sagen. Haben Sie gar keinen Anhaltspunkt?" 

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird bestimmt beim Training zugucken, aber da sind so viele Leute die auch fotografieren..."

"Ich werds mal an unsere Fachleute weitergeben", versprach der Polizist. 

"Danke”, sagte Chris mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Melden Sie sich bitte, wenn Sie etwas Neues hören, ja?" 

"Natürlich”, nickte Timo. 

"Wie gesagt, ich geb das an die Kollegen weiter. Alles Gute wünsch ich Ihnen", verabschiedete sich der Polizist. 

Christian und Timo verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück zu ihrem Wagen. "Das war ja nicht sehr erfolgreich”, seufzte Chris. 

Timo nickte. "Die tun ja echt nichts... und wir können abwarten." 

"Wir sollten diese Briefe gar nicht mehr lesen, sondern gleich verbrennen oder so”, meinte Chris.

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Und was, wenn er sich mal verrät?" 

"Scheiße”, fluchte Chris unterdrückt. 

Timo nickte nur. "Ist es. Aber so einfach kommen wir da nicht mehr raus." 

"Leider nicht. Wir können also nur abwarten." 

Wieder nickte Timo, dann lenkte er ab. "Was hast du eingekauft?" 

"Fisch”, erzählte Chris. "Ich dachte, ich mach uns Fisch mit Reis und Gemüse." 

"Klingt lecker", nickte Timo. "Also nach Hause, und dann bekochst du mich." 

Chris lächelte. "So ist der Plan." 

"Dann los", stieg er in seinen Wagen. Als Timo ebenfalls eingestiegen war, startete er den Motor und fuhr nach Hause. 

 

Wenig später saßen sie am Küchentisch und genossen den Fisch und ein Glas Wein. In den Briefkasten hatten sie vorsichtshalber nicht geguckt. 

"Irgendwie bin ich richtig froh, wenn wir morgen im Hotel sind”, murmelte Chris. "Da kann uns Niels wenigstens nicht auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen." 

Timo nickte. "Allerdings ist das ja noch immer in Niels' Reichweite. " 

"Schon, aber da wird er sich kaum trauen, was zu unternehmen”, meinte Chris. 

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, kann sein, dass er das auch noch macht." 

Christian schluckte. 

"Sollten... sollten wir mit Ralf reden?"

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Außer, du willst ihm gleich alles erzählen." 

"Geht ihn nichts an”, sagte Chris sofort. 

"Eben", meinte Timo. 

"Dann... hoffen wir also, dass er uns im Hotel in Ruhe lässt." 

"Was anderes bleibt uns ja nicht übrig", murmelte Timo. 

Christian stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben Timo auf die Küchenbank. "Wir kriegen das irgendwie hin." 

Dankbar lehnte sich Timo an ihn an. "Bin froh, dass ich das nicht mehr alleine durchstehen muss." 

Chris lächelte und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Timo konnte sich in seinen Armen gut entspannen. "Ich liebe dich”, wisperte Chris. 

Timo nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. Auch Christian schloss die Augen. Das alles kam ihm irgendwie vor, wie in einem schlechten Film. Mit den Briefen hatte er sich schon etwas engagiert, aber das Paket war noch einmal eine andere Stufe.

Dieser Niels war einfach nur krank. Aber das sich diese perversen Fantasien ausgerechnet auf seinen Freund beziehen mussten... Timo sagte nichts mehr, sondern kuschelte sich einfach an Chris.

"Wollen wir aufs Sofa umziehen?" fragte Chris leise.

Timo nickte leicht. "Lass uns vorher schnell abdecken."

"Ok”, murmelte Chris und löste sich zögernd von seinem Freund. Timo stand recht schnell auf und begann die Sachen wegzuräumen.

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie eng zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa und zappten durch das Programm. Sie hatten nichts erwartet, was sie sehen konnten, und blieben schließlich bei einer Olympiaübertragung hängen Chris war schon am eindösen, als Timos Telefon klingelte.

Timo seufzte leise und nahm ab. "Hildebrand?"

Niemand antwortete, dafür hörte man schweres, raues Atmen.

"Hallo?", fragte Timo kurz nach, während er schon fühlte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Immer noch kam keine Antwort, aber Timo meinte das Rascheln von Stoff zu hören.

"Niels?"

Der raue Atem beschleunigte sich.

"Verdammt, Niels, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Chris hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und starrte Timo erschrocken an. 

"Ich will nichts von dir!", betonte Timo noch einmal, dann legte er auf.

"Was... was hat er gesagt?" fragte Chris heiser.

"Nur gestöhnt", antwortete Timo zittrig. Chris schluckte, dann zog er Timo an sich.

"Sonst... hat er nichts gesagt. Nur gestöhnt", murmelte Timo.

"Wir... beantragen gleich morgen eine neue Telefonnummer”, flüsterte Chris. Timo nickte nur. Chris zog ihn noch enger an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in Timos Haar.

"Vielleicht... hat ers ja begriffen", murmelte Timo alles andere als überzeugt.

"Vielleicht”, wisperte Chris. Leise seufzte Timo. Chris schob sich noch näher, bis er förmlich auf Timos Schoß saß. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Timo ihn ansah. Chris lächelte schwach.

"Bin so froh, dass du bescheid weißt."

"Ich auch”, nickte Chris. "Zusammen schaffen wir das."

"Schaffe wir", sagte Timo nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Schaffen wir”, wiederholte Chris so fest, wie er konnte. Timo nickte, als das Telefon noch einmal klingelte.

"Ich geh ran”, sagte Chris und griff nach dem Apparat. "Hallo?"

Er hörte nur Atmen.

"Hör zu du Arschloch, lass uns in Ruhe! Timo hat kein Interesse an dir”, fauchte Chris.

"Kannst ihm sagen... so geil wie eben bin ich noch nie gekommen", keuchte Niels. Dann wurde aufgelegt. Chris schluckte und musste sich zusammenreißen, um das Telefon nicht gegen die Wand zu werfen.

"Was", fragte Timo leise.

"Nichts”, murmelte Chris. Timo schüttelte den Kopf. 

Chris seufzte. "Er... er hat... Gott, ich bring das nicht über die Lippen”, schüttelte er den Kopf und drängte sich eng an Timo. So etwas zu lesen war eine Sache, aber es zu hören...

Timo zog ihn ein wenig an sich. "Wir... lass uns das Telefon ausstellen”, bat Chris kaum hörbar.

Timo nickte. Er reckte sich und zerrte etwas am Kabel, bis er es aus dem Stecker gezogen hatte. Ein wenig erleichtert atmete Chris auf.

"Er ärgert uns nicht mehr", versprach Timo.

"Schön war‘s”, wisperte Chris und kuschelte sich wieder an Timos Brust. Timo nickte und drehte den Fernseher lauter. Nach einer Weile, schloss Christian die Augen. 

"Ruhe", flüsterte Timo kaum hörbar. Chris nickte nur. Er fühlte Timos Küsse am Hals und entspannte sich weiter. Er konnte die Liebe seines Freundes spüren, die ihm Kraft und Halt gab. Sie mussten zusammenhalten, dann würden sie auch diesen Niels irgendwie überstehen.

Irgendwann bewegte Timo sich, und erst jetzt fühlte Chris, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. "Shh, "machte Timo. "Kannst gleich im Bett weiterschlafen."

"Hmm", machte Chris träge. Timo lächelte und drückte einen Kuss gegen Chris' Stirn. Müde erhob sich Chris und tapste ins Bad. Timo schaltete noch schnell den Fernseher aus und folgte ihm dann. Wenig später lagen sie zusammen im Bett.

Aber beiden fiel es schwer, sich zu entspannen und einzuschlafen. Sie lagen da, nebeneinander, hielten sich an den Händen - und konnten beide nicht einschlafen. Beide grübelten über einer Lösung, wie sie Niels los werden konnten.

"Wenn wir... versuchen rauszukriegen, wer er ist?"; schlug Timo unvermittelt vor.

"Wie denn?" fragte Chris leise.

"Weiß nicht... als er heute angerufen hat, vielleicht seine Nummer...?"

"War unterdrückt”, murmelte Chris. Das hatte er gesehen, als er den Anruf entgegengenommen hatte.

"Mist..."

"War es doch bei der SMS auch, oder?" fragte Chris.

Timo nickte. "Ja, leider."

"Also haben wir nichts..."

"Noch nichts", war Timo sicher. "Er macht bestimmt mal einen Fehler."

"Hoffentlich bald."

Timo nickte und kuschelte sich an Chris.

"Versuch zu schlafen”, wisperte Chris.

"Du auch..."

Chris nickte, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er wirklich die Ruhe finden würde um einzuschlafen. Er lauschte Timos Atem, der sich langsam beruhigte. Er selbst schaffte das nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, hörte er Niels katzige Stimme. Ein wenig heiser und deutlich erregt. 

Chris biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihn eine Welle des Ekels übermannte. Er stellte ihn sich vor, diesen schmierigen Typen, der ein Bild von Timo vor sich liegen hatte und sich daran aufgeilte. Warum ausgerechnet Timo? Warum musste ausgerechnet ihnen das passieren? Als hätten sie es nicht schon schwer genug.

Er wusste, das einige schwule Männer auf Timo standen, war ja auch ein gutaussehender und sympathischer Mann, aber das musste doch nicht so weit gehen! 

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr länger im Bett aus. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging ins Arbeitszimmer, wo er sich an den PC setzte. Zunächst rief er seine E-Mails ab, das hatte er schon seit dem Vortag nicht gemacht. Nichts außergewöhnliches, nur der übliche Spam und ein paar Mails von Freunden aus Karlsruhe.

Er beantwortete die eine oder andere Mail, dann tapste er weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Aus dem DVD-Regal suchte er sich seinen Lieblingsfilm und kuschelte sich dann aufs Sofa unter die Wolldecke. Vielleicht konnte er ja so entspannen. Und vor allem konnte er hier, wo es nicht so leise war, sondern er die Stimmen aus dem Fernseher hörte, eher einschlafen. So hatte er wenigstens diese Stimme nicht mehr im Ohr.

Es wurde eine unruhige Nacht, in der immer mal wieder eindöste, nur um Minuten später aufzuwachen, weil er glaubte Niels zu hören. Irgendwann fühlte er etwas neben sich. Müde öffnete er die Augen und sah zur Seite.

"Wenn du nicht zu mir kommst... aber lass mich schnell das Sofa ausziehen."

"Wollte dich nicht wecken”, murmelte Chris.

"Wie soll ich ohne dich schlafen?", fragte Timo leise.

Chris lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich gähnend gegen Timo. Der schob sich unter die Wolldecke und dicht an Chris. Chris brummte zufrieden. Der Film lief in einer Endlosschleife und lenkte ihn so weiter von der ekelerregenden Stimme ab. Und irgendwann schlief er dann auch wirklich völlig erschöpft ein.


	18. Zu spät

Timos Handy weckte sie am nächsten Morgen auf. Gähnend streckte sich Timo, bis er das Handy zu fassen bekam.

"Timo? Wo bleibt ihr?!?"

"Wer ist da?" nuschelte Timo.

"Andi! Sag mal, schlaft ihr noch?"

"Noch? Endlich passt eher..."

"Es ist kurz nach halb zehn! Nur so zu Erinnerung - Training beginnt genau jetzt!"

"Ach du heilige Scheiße!" fluchte Timo und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

"Beeilt euch", empfahl Andi, "und macht euch auf ein... klein bisschen Ärger gefasst."

Timo nickte. "Bis gleich."

Chris sah ihn müde an, als er aufgelegt hatte. "Wasn?"

"Training, wir haben total verpennt”, erklärte Timo.

"Scheiße", fluchte Chris und rutschte vom Sofa. "Beeil dich!"

"Andi meint, Ralf ist stinksauer”, sagte Timo und setzte sich auf. "Scheiße mein Rücken”, brummte er und stemmte kurz eine Hand in sein Kreuz. 

"Nicht drüber nachdenken, Zähne putzen, anziehen, los. Müsliriegel hab ich im Wagen."

Timo nickte und folgte Chris ins Bad. In Windeseile machten sie sich fertig, dann liefen sie runter zum Wagen. Den Zettel an der Windschutzscheibe zupfte Chris nur schnell runter und stopfte ihn in die Jackentasche.

Timo saß schon auf dem Fahrersitz und startete den Motor. Chris riss sein Handschuhfach auf und kramte darin herum, bis er ein paar Müsliriegel und eine Packung Aspirin fand. 

"Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Timo 

Chris nickte. "Ziemlich."

"Ich müsste noch Wasser hier irgendwo haben... hinter meinem Sitz, glaub ich." Umständlich drehte sich Chris in seinem Sitz und schaffte es eine Flasche zu erwischen.

Wenig später fuhr Timo auf den Parkplatz. Sie hatten schon ihre Trainingskleidung angezogen und wechselten nur schnell ihre Schuhe, dann gingen sie zum Trainingsplatz. Ralf gab ihnen sofort ein Zeichen, zu ihm zu kommen. Timo seufzte leise, dann ging er auf seinen Trainer zu. Chris folgte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Sorry, wir haben verschlafen", entschuldigte sich Timo, bevor Ralf etwas sagen konnte.

"Alle beide?"

"Chris hat bei mir übernachtet - war später geworden."

Ralf nickte. "Und dein Wecker hat mitgefeiert?"

"So ungefähr - der hat auch verschlafen", murmelte Chris.

Ralf sah die beiden noch eine Weile an. "Macht euch warm. Wir reden nach dem Training weiter." Timo und Chris nickten einhellig, dann begannen sie sich aufzuwärmen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Andi zu ihnen.

"Ja ja, verschlafen", murmelte Timo.

"Das sieht euch gar nicht ähnlich”, stellte Andi fest.

"Gab gestern noch Ärger mit Niels", erklärte Chris.

"Wart ihr noch mal bei der Polizei?" fragte Andi besorgt.

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Aber die werden uns eh wieder nur sagen, dass sie nichts tun können”, murmelte Chris.

"Und was sollt ihr machen?"

"Ich werde mir ne neue Nummer geben lassen”, sagte Timo. "Und sonst können wir wenig tun, bis er sich irgendwie... verrät."

"Er hat dich angerufen? Dann... es werden doch die Verbindungsdaten gespeichert", überlegte Andi.

"Er hatte die Nummer unterdrückt und die Anrufe haben nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert”, schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

"Aber die speichern doch eh alle Daten - da ist es egal, wie lange. Hey, ist doch alles digital heute. Wurde doch erst drüber diskutiert, diese... Vorratsdatenspeicherung, oder wie das heißt".

"Meinst du?" fragte Timo nachdenklich.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher", meinte Andi. "Geht heute noch mal hin - aber erst nach dem Training."

In diesem Moment kam Ralf zu ihnen. "Strapaziert meine Geduld nicht über”, sah er Timo und Chris an. "Ihr sollt euch warm machen und kein Kaffeekränzchen halten."

"Sorry", meinte Timo geknickt und lief los. Schnell und effektiv, danach dehnte er sich und streckte sich, ohne sich überhaupt nur zu Chris umzusehen.

Das Training kam Chris und Timo wie ein Spießrutenlauf vor. Ralf beobachtete jede Bewegung kritisch, sah jeden noch so kleinen Fehler und ließ ihnen kaum eine Verschnaufpause.

So waren sie beide dementsprechend fertig, als sie nach dem Training zu ihm gingen. Chris hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen, das erkannte Timo an der Art, wie sein Freund immer wieder die Augen zusammenkniff.

"Ralf?", sprach er ihren Trainer leise an.

"Also”, sagte Ralf und bedachte die beiden mit einem strengen Blick. "Was ist los mit euch?"

"Ich hab... etwas Ärger mit einem Fan", war Timo etwas ehrlicher als geplant. "Aufdringliche Briefe, und seit neustem auch Anrufe. Deswegen auch die neue Handynummer."

"Ich... war dabei, als Timo so einen Brief erhielt, deshalb waren wir zusammen bei der Polizei. Und ich...”, Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte Timo dann gestern Abend nicht mehr allein lassen. Wir haben geredet und dabei ist es dann später als geplant geworden."

"Hast schön Händchen gehalten?"

"Ich war für einen Freund da”, stellte Chris klar.

"Und wie soll es weitergehen?"

"Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen Ralf", versprach Timo.

"Euer Geldbeutel wird’s euch danken."

Chris unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er brauchte dringend was zu Essen und eine Aspirin. Oder eine Stunde ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf...

"Und jetzt ab mit euch!"

"Danke”, murmelte Timo und zog Chris mit sich.

Schnell duschten sie sich, dann verließen sie die Kabine. Wie üblich hing ein Zettel - nein, diesmal ein Briefumschlag - hinter dem Scheibenwischer. Wütend riss Chris ihn ab. "Gott, ich hasse diesen Kerl!"

"Komm, rein, nach Hause!"

Chris nickte und schob sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Sofort schloss er die Augen und seufzte tief. Sanft nahm ihm Timo den Umschlag aus der Hand und riss ihn auf. "Bäh!", rief dann aus.

Müde öffnete Chris die Augen wieder. "Was?"

Ohne etwas zu sagen zeigte ihm Timo ein Bild, ein Foto. Eines erigierten Glieds.

Chris schluckte. "Dieser... mir fehlen die Worte. Pack das weg. Zerreiß es. Verbrenn es!"

Timo zerknüllte das Papier und warf es hinter sich. "Lass uns fahren”, bat Chris.

Timo nickte und gab Gas. "Glaubst du Ralf hat uns geglaubt?" fragte Chris irgendwann.

"Ich weiß nicht - glaub schon. Auch wenn er wohl meint, dass das ne Ausrede ist." Chris nickte und schloss nun wieder die Augen.

"Trink zu Hause was, dann noch ne Aspirin, und dann schlafen", schlug Timo vor.

"Hört sich gut an."

"Sind gleich da."

Chris lächelte. "Wir müssen aber noch packen und wegen den Anrufen sollten wir uns auch noch erkundigen."

"Mach ich alles. Wir fahren erstmal zu dir."

"Du bist ein Schatz."

"Weiß ich", lächelte Timo und parkte vor Chris' Wohnung ein.


	19. Irgendwie ungewohnt

Schnell stiegen sie aus und Timo öffnete mit seinem Schlüssel die Haustür. "Muss nach Post gucken”, sagten Chris.

"Geh schon mal hoch, ich mach das", versprach Timo. Chris lächelte ihn an, küsste ihn kurz und ging dann nach oben. Timo öffnete den Briefkasten und holte die Post heraus ohne darauf zu achten, was es war. Dann folgte er Chris nach oben in dessen Wohnung.

"Ab aufs Sofa", kommandierte er sofort und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um die Aspirin zu holen. Chris streifte sich nur die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte sich dann seufzend auf seine Couch. Kurz darauf stand Timo neben ihm, Aspirin in der einen Hand, Glas mit Wasser in der anderen.

"Danke”, sagte Chris und schluckte schnell die Tablette.

"Und jetzt schlaf... willst du irgendwas Bestimmtes mitnehmen?"

"Pack einfach irgendwas ein. Zum lernen komm ich im Moment eh nicht, also können die Bücher hier bleiben."

"Ok", nickte Timo und begann einige Sachen zusammenzupacken. Zahnbürste, Schlafsachen... kurz darauf hatte er die Tasche gepackt und stellte sie neben Chris. "Ich fahr schnell alleine - in anderthalb Stunden bin ich wieder da, ok?"

"Ok”, murmelte Chris.

"Brauchst du noch was?"

"Außer dich?"

Timo lachte leise. "Mich kriegst du gleich wieder."

"Dann ist gut. Beeil dich, ja?"

"Klar - bis nachher..."

Chris nickte und kuschelte sich tiefer in sein Kissen. Er hörte nur noch, wie Timo die Tür schloss, dann war er schon eingeschlafen.

 

 

Chris wachte dann auch erst wieder auf, als Timo zurückkam. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise.

"Besser”, sagte Chris und griff nach Timos Hand. 

"Schön. Dann können wir los?"

"Müssen wir wohl."

"Wird schon", grinste Timo und half ihm hoch. Chris nutzte die Chance und schmiegte sich eng an Timo. Der lächelte leise und küsste ihn leicht.

"Ich muss kurz meine Post durchgucken”, fiel Chris dann ein.

"Machst du nachher im Hotel - wir können nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen."

Chris nickte und schob die Post einfach in seine Tasche. "Dann los." Timo nickte, schnell zogen sie sich ihre Jacken und Schuhe an und verließen die Wohnung. Zusammen fuhren sie zum Trainingsplatz, wo der Mannschaftsbus auf sie wartete.

Schnell legten sie ihre Sachen in den Kofferraum, dann stiegen sie ein. "Pünktlich, sehr schön", nickte Ralf.

Timo sah ihn noch immer zerknirscht an. "Sorry..."

Ralf nickte nur wortlos. Timo folgte Chris in den Bus, setzte sich dann aber wie gewohnt neben Per. Man musste ja keine schlafenden Hunde wecken.

"Na?”, sagte Per. "Alles wieder gut?"

"Ich hoffe es", sah Timo etwas zweifelnd zu Ralf.

"Ralf kennt euch, und ihr habt euch nie was zu schulden kommen lassen”, versuchte Per ihn zu beruhigen.

"Er ist auf jeden Fall noch... nörgelig. Und das kann ich auch verstehen."

"Was war denn los?"

"Wir haben halt verschlafen."

"Das sieht euch gar nicht ähnlich."

"Passiert", murmelte Timo.

Per musterte ihn noch einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Chris sieht nicht gut aus. Ist er krank?"

"Kopfschmerzen, aber das wird schon wieder."

"Dann ist gut”, lächelte Per. Timo nickte und lehnte sich dann zurück.

Den Rest der kurzen Fahrt über schwiegen sie und Timo sah aus dem Fenster, wie die Stadt an ihm vorbeizog. Als sie endlich vor dem Hotel hielten, stiegen sie aus und betraten das Gebäude, dass sie so gut kannten. Timo hatte das Privileg fast immer ein Einzelzimmer zu haben, während sich Christian meistens mit Marvin oder Andi Ibertsberger ein Zimmer teilte. Heute war es Marvin, der ihre Schlüssel von der Rezeption holte und ihn dann unsicher ansah.

"Was?" fragte Chris.

Marvin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon ok..."

"Du hast doch was”, schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

"Ist halt... ach, verdammt, ist schon ok. Ich gewöhn mich schon dran."

Chris seufzte. "Marvin, wir sind hier im Teamhotel. Glaub mir, es wird nichts passieren. Wenn überhaupt, treffen wir uns bei Timo im Zimmer."

"Ist mir auch klar, dass du mich nicht angrabbelst. Mach ich ja auch nicht bei jeder Frau, die ich irgendwo sehe. Aber ist halt trotzdem... komisch.

"Komm, lass uns nicht hier im Foyer darüber reden”, bat Chris und nickte zur Treppe.

Marvin nickte und folgte ihm zu ihrem Zimmer. Er drückte Chris eine der Karten in die Hand, dann öffnete er die Tür. Chris ging zu einem der Betten und stellte seine Tasche darauf ab, dann setzte er sich. "Also, was ist dir so unangenehm?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", setzte sich auch Marvin. "Ist halt irgendwie ungewohnt. Aber mach dir da keine Gedanken, ich komm schon mit zurecht."

Chris nickte. "Du kannst ehrlich sein Marvin. Egal was es ist. Mir ist es lieber, wenn du offen bist und wir darüber reden können, als wenn du das in dich reinfrisst."

"Ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Ist eben bisschen eigenartig. Aber du bist ja nicht anders als gestern."

"Ok”, sagte Chris und lächelte. Marvin lächelte ihn an, dann begann er seine Sachen auszupacken. Auch Chris machte sich daran und zog als erstes seinen Poststapel hervor.

"Liebesbriefe?", fragte Marvin und lachte.

Chris grinste schief. "Meine Post. Ich war die letzten Tage kaum zu Hause."

Ein Lachen war die Antwort. "Ist das dann gut, dass du bei mir schlafen musst, oder schlecht? Ich meine - hilft das der Kondition, oder leidest du unter Entzugserscheinungen?"

"Für eine Nacht ist das kein Problem”, sagte Chris und sortierte die Werbung aus. "Aber sonst... ich schlaf viel besser, wenn Timo neben mir liegt."

"Und dann habt ihr kein Zimmer zusammen?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hier ist unser Job, kein Liebesurlaub."

"OK, da hast du recht", nickte Marvin.

"Außerdem...”, Chris stockte als er einen weißen Umschlag zwischen den Briefen entdeckte. Ein Umschlag, auf dem nur sein Name stand.

"Was - außerdem?", fragte Marvin nach einem Moment nach.

Chris hörte ihn gar nicht. Seine Finger zitterten, als er den Brief vorsichtig öffnete. Es war kein Brief darin, nur ein Foto. Ein Foto von ihm, wohl nach einem Training aufgenommen. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein Fadenkreuz gemalt. Er schluckte krampfhaft und hatte Mühe, das Bild festzuhalten.

"Hey Chris - alles in Ordnung?"

Chris nickte abwesend. "Was hast du?", wurde Marvin jetzt besorgt.

"Es... ist alles ok”, brachte Chris stockend hervor und schob das Bild schnell in den Umschlag zurück. Marvin sah ihn noch einmal prüfend an, dann nickte er alles andere als überzeugt.

"Wann gibt es denn Essen?" fragte Chris leise.

"Halbe Stunde", sah Marvin kurz auf die Uhr.

"Dann... geh ich noch mal kurz frische Luft schnappen."

Marvin nickte nur. "Komm nicht zu spät, Ralf wird das nicht so toll finden."

"Bestimmt nicht”, versprach Chris und stand auf. In der Hand hielt er immer noch den Umschlag.

"OK, dann bis nachher", verabschiedete ihn Marvin.


	20. Dunkel

Schnell verließ Chris das Zimmer und lief die Treppe nach unten. Er hatte erst vor gehabt, zu Timo zu gehen, aber er brauchte wirklich frische Luft. Es wurde schon dunkel, als er auf die Straße trat. Tief sog er die kalte Luft ein und unterdrückte ein Frösteln. Es war frisch, aber es tat einfach gut mal ein paar Schritte in Ruhe zu gehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Briefumschlag in seiner Hand. Wieso hatte er den noch dabei? Warum hatte er ihn überhaupt erst geöffnet? Er hätte den Brief wie alle anderen einfach in eine Ecke schmeißen sollen. Seine Finger krampften sich zusammen und er hörte das leise Rascheln des Papiers.

Dann hörte er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich. Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich und hielt den Atem an. Langsam ging er weiter - während die Schritte immer näher kamen. Er spürte ein Zittern, durch seinen Körper laufen. Was, wenn das Niels war? Warum verfolgte er ihn? 

Er bildete sich ein, bohrende Blicke zwischen seinen Schultern zu fühlen und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen. Am liebsten würde er einfach loslaufen, und vermutlich hatte er auch Chancen zu entkommen - er war nicht umsonst Profisportler. Gleichzeitig kam er sich albern vor, vor diesem Kerl wegzulaufen. Der kam allerdings immer näher, auch als Chris seine Schritte beschleunigte. 

Schließlich blieb er stehen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich ruckartig um. "Da ist ja die Schlampe", zischte eine raue Stimme. 

Es war zu dunkel, um Niels wirklich zu erkennen, zudem er auch noch eine Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte. "Lass uns in Ruhe”, sagte Christian kalt. 

"Niemals", kam es sofort kalt von Niels. "Niemals lasse ich zu, dass du ihn weiterhin bedrängst." 

Chris versuchte sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Der einzige, der Timo bedrängt und belästigt, bist du." 

"Er will mich, und lässt ihn nicht! Du zwingst ihn!" Niels kam dichter auf ihn zu. 

"Du bist krank, Niels”, stellte Chris fest.

"Meinst, du, ja?", fragte Niels herausfordernd. 

"Das weiß ich", sagte Chris, wich aber instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. "Ich sag‘s dir noch mal, lass uns endlich in Ruhe."

"Du lässt ihn in Ruhe. Er will dich nicht, du kannst ihm doch gar nicht das geben, was er braucht!" 

"Timo liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Timo würde so jemanden wie dich niemals wollen." 

"Du lügst", kam Niels bedrohlich auf ihn zu. "Du lügst! Er will mich, nur mich!" 

"Er will dich nicht. Er ekelt sich vor dir!" fauchte Chris wütend. 

"Du lügst", wiederholte Niels und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Plötzlich blitzte etwas auf. 

"Was...?" 

"Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe!", fauchte Niels, dann fühlte Chris einen heftigen Schmerz in seiner Seite. Chris keuchte und krümmte sich zusammen.

"Mehr?", flüsterte Niels rau und stach noch einmal zu. Rotglühender Schmerz schoss durch Chris' Körper. Ein heiserer Schrei brach von seinen Lippen. 

"Jetzt lässt du ihn hoffentlich in Ruhe!", brüllte Niels ihn an. Niels Stimme hörte sich wie in Watte gepackt an. Chris fühlte sein Herz schmerzhaft in seiner Brust pochen, die Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Es tat weh, so weh... er konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien. Alles wurde dunkel um ihn. Selbst die Erschütterung, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, spürte er nicht mehr.


	21. Angst

"Wo hast du Chris gelassen?" Timo stand bei Marvin am Tisch. 

"Der wollte frische Luft schnappen”, sagte Marvin.

"Aber er weiß doch, dass es Abendessen gibt?" 

Marvin nickte. "Ich hatte ihn extra noch mal dran erinnert."

"Hm", machte Timo und setzte sich neben ihn. "Wird wohl nen Bekannten getroffen haben." 

"Er wirkte vorhin ein bisschen durch den Wind”, meinte Marvin.

"Hat er die Post aufgemacht?", fragte Timo nach. 

Marvin nickte. 

"Dann guck ich gleich mal, ob ich ihn finde", überlegte Timo und aß von seinem Brot und dem Geflügelsalat. 

"Stimmt was nicht bei euch?" fragte Marvin.

"Bei uns stimmt alles, keine Sorge", schüttelte Timo den Kopf. Er aß schnell zu Ende, trank sein Wasser, dann stand er auf. "Ich guck mal, wo er bleibt." 

"Mach das”, nickte Marvin. Timo verabschiedete sich kurz, dann verließ er das Hotel. Links und rechts nichts zu sehen. 

"Chris?" rief er schließlich. Keine Reaktion. Er lauschte einen Moment, aber bis auf die normalen Geräusche des frühen Abends hörte er nichts. 

Kopfschüttelnd zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Chris an. Wo steckte der Kerl nur? Das Handy klingelte, doch Chris ging nicht ran. 

"Verdammt Chris, wo bist du?" fluchte Timo und ging die Straße weiter entlang in Richtung Park, in dem Chris hin und wieder spazieren ging, wenn er den Kopf freikriegen wollte. Hinter einer Straßenecke sah er etwas... jemanden auf dem Boden liegen. 

Mit einem furchtbar schlechten Gefühl im Magen ging er auf die Person zu. Seine schlimme Ahnung wurde Wirklichkeit, und die letzen Schritte lief er, bis er neben Chris auf die Knie fiel. "Chris, Gott, Chris!" 

Selbst im schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung kam ihm Chris' Haut gespenstisch blass vor. Dann sah er das Blut, das unter seinem Freund heraussickerte. 

"Gott, nein”, flüsterte er entsetzt. Alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen und er schien für einen Moment keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Chris lag hier, sein Freund, sein Geliebter, auf offener Straße abgestochen... "Chris..." wisperte er und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich. Dabei fühlte er, wie sich sein Brustkorb leicht bewegte. Chris atmete noch. 

Timo schluchzte erleichtert. "Gott sei dank..."

Er hielt Chris zunächst erst einmal einfach dicht an sich gedrückt und konnte sich nicht überwinden ihn loszulassen. Erst nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er einen Krankenwagen rufen musste, und er zog sein Handy heraus. 

Mit zitternden Fingern wählte er den Notruf. Erstaunlich ruhig beantwortete er die Fragen der Frau am anderen Ende - Name, Ort, was ist passiert und ähnliches. Und es dauerte auch wirklich nicht lange, bis er die Sirenen des Krankenwagens hörte.

Vorsichtig stand Timo aus und winkte den Krankenwagen heran. Dann fühlte er, wie seine Knie endgültig nachgaben. Während sich zwei Männer sofort um Chris kümmerten, beugte sich ein dritter besorgt zu ihm. "Geht schon", murmelte Timo und sah ihn an. 

"Herr... Hildebrand?" 

Timo nickte. "Was... was ist mit Chris?" 

"Die Kollegen sind gerade dabei die Blutung zu stoppen, dann geht‘s ab ins Krankenhaus. Sie haben ihn gefunden?" 

"Er... er war nicht beim Essen", murmelte Timo. Warum war er nicht gleich losgegangen um ihn suchen? Vielleicht hätte er es dann verhindern können...

"Kommen Sie erstmal, die Kollegen machen das schon", meinte der Sanitäter und reichte ihm die Hand. "Steigen Sie erstmal ein, dann kann ich mal Ihren Blutdruck messen, und Sie können was trinken." 

Timo nickte und ließ sich von dem Sanitäter in den Krankenwagen führen. Der Mann legte ihm eine Decke um die Schultern und reichte ihm einen Plastikbecher mit Wasser. Dann maß er Timos Blutdruck und beschäftigte ihn mit mehr oder weniger unsinnigen Fragen. Timo bekam kaum mit, was er gefragt wurde, geschweige denn, was er antwortete.

Irgendwann holte jemand die Trage aus dem Krankenwagen, dann wurde Chris hineingeschoben. Sofort sah Timo auf. "Wie geht es ihm?" 

"Wir haben ihn stabilisieren können", erklärte der Notarzt, der anscheinend nach dem Krankenwagen angekommen war. "Er hat zwei tiefe Stichverletzungen, was da noch alles ist, können wir erst im Krankenhaus feststellen. Sie sind mit Herrn Eichner befreundet? Möchten Sie mitfahren?" 

"Bitte”, flüsterte Timo nickend. 

"OK", rief der Sanitäter nach vorne, "kann losgehen." Er schnallte erst Timo, dann sich an und behielt Chris im Auge. 

"Er ist so blass”, wisperte Timo. 

"Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren, aber er ist sonst ja ganz fit. Das wird schon." 

Ein wenig beruhigt nickte Timo. 

"Können Sie das hier vielleicht schon mal ausfüllen, jedenfalls so viel wie Sie wissen?", fragte der Sanitäter und drückte Timo eine Schreibunterlage mit einem Formular in die Hand. Name, Geburtsdatum, Adresse, Allergien, eingenommene Medikamente... 

Timo konnte die meisten Fragen ohne Zögern beantworten. Langsam wurde er ein wenig ruhiger, jedenfalls ließ die große Panik ein Stück nach. Und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was passiert war. Chris war... niedergestochen worden. 

Wer - außer diesem Niels - kam dafür in Frage. Und andersherum - würde dieser Niels das machen? Einen Menschen... verletzen? Sterben lassen? Wie leicht hätte Chris hier sterben können, das war eine ganz abgelegene Gegend, und wenn Niels nun lebenswichtige Organe getroffen hätte? Hatte? Timo schluckte. Chris hätte sterben können. Wenn er ihn nicht gefunden hätte, wäre sein Freund verblutet. 

"Danke, das ist schon mal gute Angaben. Sie sind gut befreundet?", fragte der Sanitäter, als er Timo das Formular abnahm. 

"Sind wir”, flüsterte Timo.

"Wie sind da", sah der Sanitäter kurz raus. "Bleiben Sie bitte noch sitzen, bis Herr Eichner rausgetragen wurde. Ich begleite Sie dann rein." 

"Was... passiert jetzt mit Chris?" 

"Er wird erstmal untersucht, und dann kommt er in den OP." 

Timo nickte. OP, das hörte sich schrecklich an. 

Er blieb einen Moment wie betäubt sitzen, bis der Sanitäter wieder zurückkam und ihn in die Notaufnahme brachte. "Sie können hier sitzen bleiben, Herr Hildebrand."

Timo konnte nur wortlos nicken. Seine Gedanken waren bei Chris. Er setzte sich und starrte einfach geradeaus. Irgendwann spürte er, wie etwas in seiner Tasche anfing zu vibrieren. Unruhig zog er sein Handy heraus. Durfte er hier überhaupt telefonieren?

Er sah sich um, konnte aber keine Verbotsschilder entdecken. Also nahm er das Gespräch schließlich entgegen. "Hallo?"

"Marvin hier, wo steckt ihr?"

"Ich... bin im Krankenhaus”, sagte Timo und war erschrocken wie unsicher seine Stimme klang.

"Im... Gott, was ist passiert?"

"Chris ist... er...", Timo zitterte und presste die Augen zusammen. "Da war soviel Blut..."

"Gott... Seid ihr in Sinsheim? Soll ich kommen? Soll ich Ralf bescheid sagen? Seinen Eltern? Was ist passiert?"

Timo spürte eine Träne über seine Wange rollen. "Ich hab solche Angst um ihn..."

"Ich komme", versprach Marvin sofort. "Und ich sag Ralf Bescheid. Und Andi. Und so. Oder soll Andi lieber kommen? Oder Per?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

"Ich mach alles, versprochen. Bleib du einfach im Krankenhaus", versuchte Marvin ruhiger zu werden. 

"Ich geh hier nicht ohne Chris weg."

"Ich weiß. Ich melde mich gleich wieder, ok?"

"Ok”, sagte Timo nur leise.

"Bis gleich. Halt die Ohren steif", dann legte Marvin auf.

Timo ließ die Hand, mit der das Handy hielt, sinken und starrte wieder an die weiß getünchte Wand. Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit klingelte das Handy wieder. "Ja?" meldete er sich.

"Marvin noch mal. Brauchst du irgendwas, was Andi mitbringen soll?"

"Keine Ahnung..."

"Wenn du was brauchst, kann ichs dir dann noch bringen. Andi fährt sofort los..."

"Danke", wisperte Timo.

"Bis später - ich muss das Ganze jetzt noch mit Ralf klären."

"Bis später..."

Wieder saß er regungslos da. Ihm ging das Bild einfach nicht aus dem Kopf - Chris auf dem Boden liegend, in einer Blutlache. Blut, das auch an seinen Händen klebte, wie ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde. Und auch seine Jeans und seine Jacke. Er sollte sich das Blut abwaschen, aber dafür hätte er aufstehen müssen. Hier weggehen - Chris alleine lassen. Nein. Er würde hier erst weggehen, wenn er wusste was mit Chris war.

Nachdem er wieder länger so gesessen hatte, passierte gleich einiges gleichzeitig. Andi kam auf ihm zugelaufen, unheimlich besorgt, und setzte sich neben ihn. Und ein Arzt trat zu ihnen. "Was ist mit Chris?" fragte Timo sofort.

Der Arzt zögerte sichtlich. "Sind... keine Angehörigen von Herrn Eichner hier?"

"Christian ist mein Freund. Bitte... sagen Sie mir, was los ist”, bat Timo.

Der Arzt nickte. "Wir haben jetzt... etwa eine Stunde operiert. Milz und Niere sind verletzt, und er hat viel Blut verloren. Aber wir haben vermutlich alles soweit flicken können."

"Vermutlich?"

"Die Niere ist ziemlich getroffen worden, da können wir nur hoffen, dass sie heilt." Die Worte trafen Timo, als hätte man ihm selbst ein Messer in den Bauch gestoßen.

"Er wird gerade auf Station gebracht, wenn Sie wollen, können sie in... in etwa fünf oder zehn Minuten zu ihm. Station 3, fragen Sie da dann bitte die Schwester."

Timo nickte. "Danke." Er blieb weiter wie unter Schock sitzen, bis Andi ihn anstupste. "Komm, wir können ja schon mal langsam losgehen."

Timo nickte nur wortlos und stand auf. Andi hängte sich bei ihm ein und schob ihn langsam durch das Gebäude. Timo bekam nichts von seiner Umgebung mit. Dafür hörte er immer und immer wieder die Worte des Arztes. Verletzte Milz... Niere unsicher... Blutverlust... Was, wenn die Ärzte nicht alles geflickt hatten? Wenn Chris... wenn er... Timo fühlte wieder, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Wird alles gut", versuchte Andi ihn zu beruhigen.

"Du hast... den Arzt doch gehört... Sie wissen nicht, ob... es heilt."

"Der Mensch braucht keine zwei Nieren", versuchte Andi ihn zu beruhigen. "Klasnic spielt mit nur einer, und das ist noch nicht mal seine eigene."

Timo nickte zwar, aber beruhigen konnten ihn Andis Worte nicht. Der versuchte es jetzt gar nicht mehr, sondern ging einfach mit Timo durchs Krankenhaus.

Schließlich hatte Andi die Station 3 gefunden und schaute sich nach einer Schwester um. Die saß in dem verglasten Schwesternzimmer und schien Medikamente aufzuteilen. Andi klopfte an die Tür. "Entschuldigung, wir suchen Christian Eichner."

Die Schwester sah hoch. "Zimmer 307", sagte sie dann nur.

"Danke”, nickte Andi und zog Timo mit sich.

Ganz am Ende des Ganges war Zimmer 507, an dessen Tür Andi gleich anklopfte. Dann drückte er die Klinke und öffnete die Tür. Er schob Timo ins Zimmer und folgte ihm dann. Timo keuchte auf und trat an das Bett, in dem Chris lag.

Er sah noch immer unheimlich blass aus und schien zu schlafen. Zwei Schläuche führten in seine Hände, und eine Flasche mit Wundwasser lag halb unter der weißen Bettdecke. Zitternd streckte Timo eine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Chris' Wange. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann schlug Chris müde die Augen auf. "Timo", flüsterte er rau.

"Ich bin hier”, wisperte Timo mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Er sah, dass sich etwas unter der Decke bewegte, dann schob Chris ganz vorsichtig seine Hand heraus.

Sofort griff Timo danach. "Es wird alles gut, mein Liebling."

Chris sah ihn nur an. "Liebe dich...“

"Ich dich auch. Und jetzt ruh dich aus, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst. Ich bleib hier, versprochen."

"Du solltest auch... schlafen", flüsterte Chris heiser. "Musst doch morgen... spielen."

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Chris. Ich bleib hier."

Chris drückte seine Hand dankbar.

"Und jetzt schlaf ein bisschen”, flüsterte Timo und beugte sich vor. Ganz sanft strich er mit seinen Lippen über Christians Stirn.

Chris schien schon einzuschlafen, dann riss er auf einmal die Augen auf. 

"Was?" fragte Timo beunruhigt. "Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich den Arzt rufen?"

"Er war es. Niels", flüsterte Chris. 

Timo schluckte. "Denk jetzt nicht daran. Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren gesund zu werden."

Chris nickte leicht. "Schlaf du auch, Timo."

"Mal gucken”, murmelte Timo und strich Christian über die Wange. Wieder schlossen sich Chris' Augen, und bald darauf schlief er wirklich.

"Setzt dich Timo”, sagte hinter ihm Andi und schob einen Stuhl nah ans Bett heran. Timo brauchte einen Moment bis er reagierte, dann setzte er sich.

"Komm, versuch dich zu entspannen. Chris geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Timo nickte leicht und versuchte sich zu entspannend. "Danke, dass du hier bist."

"Natürlich bin ich hier”, sagte Andi und strich Timo über die Schulter.

"Es war Niels", flüsterte Timo.

Andi nickte. "Du solltest schnellstens die Polizei benachrichtigen."

Timo nickte. "Hier?"

"Ja”, sagte Andi.

"Dann... ruf ich ihn an..."

"Mach das. Und... ich hab dir Klamotten mitgebracht. Du siehst zum fürchten aus Timo."

Timo nickte. "Er hat so geblutet. Er lag auf der Straße und hat geblutet", erzählte er und fühlte dabei, wie er etwas ruhiger wurde. Er hielt weiterhin Chris' Hand und erzählte nun ganz detailliert, was passiert war. Andi hörte ihm ruhig zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Dabei strich er Timo immer wieder sanft über die Schulter.

Schließlich war Timo fertig und sah Andi an. "Wir schaffen das”, sagte Andi fest. "Chris ist ein starker, gesunder Mann."

Noch immer strich Timo über seine Hand. "Dann... ich zieh mich schnell um... bleib hier bei ihm, ja?"

Andi nickte. "Natürlich."

Timo drückte noch einmal Chris' Hand, dann verzog er sich in das kleine Bad und wusch sich das Blut von Händen und dem Gesicht, dann zog er sich schnell um. Dann ging er zurück ins Zimmer.


	22. Schlaf

Andi stand noch immer bei Chris und hielt jetzt seine Hand. "Er schläft", sagte er leise.

"Er ist immer noch so blass”, sagte Timo und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

"Er wird sich erholen, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Hoffentlich. Ich... könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn..."

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. So weit wird es nicht kommen."

"Aber es ist meine Schuld”, flüsterte Timo. "Niels hat ihn angegriffen, weil Chris mit mir zusammen ist."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist Niels' Schuld. Niemand anders ist schuld. So, und jetzt ruf mal deinen Polizisten an."

Timo nickte und stand wieder auf. Einen Moment sah er Chris an, dann ging er zur Tür. "Ich beeil mich."

Andi nickte ihm kurz zu, dann sah er Chris wieder an. Am liebsten wäre Timo dageblieben, aber Andi hatte recht. Er musste die Polizei informieren.

So wählte er schnell die Nummer, die er auf der Visitenkarte aus seinem Portemonnaie fand. "Reuter?"

"Herr Reuter? Timo Hildebrand hier."

"Herr Hildebrand, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Chris ist heute Abend niedergestochen worden", erzählte Timo kurz.

"In welchem Krankenhaus sind Sie? Ich komme sofort mit einem Kollegen vorbei."

"In Sinsheim. Station 3, Zimmer 307."

"Wir sind in zwanzig Minuten bei Ihnen”, sagte der Polizist und legte auf.

Timo nickte kurz, dann betrat er Chris' Zimmer wieder. "Herr Reuter kommt in zwanzig Minuten."

"Das ist gut”, sagte Andi. "Sie schicken bestimmt jemanden, der auf Chris aufpasst, solange er hier ist."

Timo nickte. "Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass er es hier versuchen wird, aber man weiß nie. Was... hat Ralf was gesagt?"

"Per und Marvin haben mit ihm geredet”, sagte Andi. "Ich... bin sofort hergekommen."

"Ich bin froh, dass du gleich gekommen bist."

"Das ist selbstverständlich Timo. Ihr seid beide meine Freunde."

"Schon, aber ich bin trotzdem einfach froh, dass ich nicht alleine sein musste."

Andi lächelte und drückte Timo kurz.

"Komm, setz dich auch", bat Timo und deutete auf den zweiten Stuhl im Zimmer. Andi nickte und schob sich den zweiten Stuhl zum Bett. Schweigend sahen sie Chris beim Schlafen zu. Er atmete flach, er hatte wohl auch dabei Schmerzen, und blass war er ebenfalls noch. Timo hatte wieder Chris' Hand genommen und strich sanft über seine Finger.

Irgendwann klopfte es an die Tür, dann betraten Herr Reuter und sein Kollege das Zimmer. Andi stand auf. "Ich ruf mal bei Ralf an”, sagte er leise und drückte kurz Timos Schulter.

"Bis dann", nickte Timo und stand kurz auf. "Ich guck mal nach noch nem Stuhl..."

"Lassen Sie ruhig”, sagte Herr Reuter. "Mein Kollege wird den zuständigen Arzt befragen."

Timo nickte. "Dann... setzen Sie sich", deutete er auf den Stuhl, setzte sich und griff wieder nach Chris' Hand.

"Wie geht es Herrn Eichner?" fragte der Polizist und setzte sich.

Timo seufzte. "Milz und Niere sind verletzt, und sie wissen nicht, ob die Niere sich noch erholt. Aber... er war schon kurz wach, und da hat er gesagt, dass es dieser Niels gewesen wäre."

Herr Reuter nickte. "Kann Herr Eichner ihn beschreiben?"

"Ich hab ihn nicht gefragt. Er ist dann gleich wieder eingeschlafen."

Wieder nickte der Polizist, dann holte er einen Notizblock aus seiner Jackentasche. "Erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist."

Timo erzählte, wie er Chris gefunden hatte, und wie Chris kurz erzählt hatte, dass es eben Niels gewesen war. Der Polizist schrieb mit, stellte Fragen und nickte schließlich. "Wir werden einen Kollegen vor der Tür von Herrn Eichner postieren. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sich Niels hier blicken lassen wird, aber sicher ist sicher."

"Danke", nickte Timo und verkniff es sich zu erwähnen, dass Chris nichts passiert wäre, hätte Herr Reuter das schon früher entschieden.

Herr Reuter notierte sich noch ein paar Punkte und stand dann auf. "Kommen Sie morgen bitte auf die Wache um das Protokoll zu unterschreiben. Dann besprechen wir auch, wie es weiter gehen wird."

Timo nickte. "Ich sag ihnen bescheid, wenn Chris so weit ist um auszusagen, ok?"

"Danke”, nickte der Polizist und stand auf. Timo nickte und verabschiedete sich von Herrn Reuter.

Dann sah er wieder zu Chris. "Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung”, flüsterte er und strich ihm sanft über die Stirn.

Chris rührte sich nicht weiter. Timo setzte sich wieder an sein Bett und rutschte näher heran. "Es tut mir so leid. So unendlich leid."

Er rutschte näher und legte seinen Kopf neben Chris auf der Matratze ab. "Ich hätte es doch verhindern können..."

Er hörte, wie sich hinter ihm leise die Tür öffnete. Er hob den Kopf und sah zur Tür. Andi stand in der Tür und sah ihn an. "Christians Eltern sind unterwegs."

Timo nickte. "Danke."

"Ralf hat sie informiert. Er wird auch in ein paar Minuten hier sein." Wieder nickte Timo nur. Irgendwie fiel in diesen Momenten so viel von ihm ab, dass nur Erschöpfung blieb.

"Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, Timo”, sagte Andi sanft.

"Hmm", knurrte Timo und kuschelte sich in den Zipfel Kopfkissen, auf dem seine Wange lag. Andi trat zu der Tasche, die er in die Ecke gestellt hatte und zog seine Strickjacke raus, die er Timo sanft um die Schultern legte. Wieder knurrte Timo nur etwas Unverständliches, aber wohl Zustimmendes.

"Schlaf”, wisperte Andi und setzte sich dann in den freien Stuhl. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Timo eingeschlafen war. Andi blieb ruhig bei ihm sitzen, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Chris' Eltern betraten das Zimmer. Andi bedeutete ihnen gerade, leise zu sein, als auch Ralf den Gang entlanggelaufen kam. "Kommen Sie”, sagte er leise und deutete in den Gang. "Timo und Chris brauchen Ruhe."

Ralf sah ihn etwas irritiert an. "Timo und Chris? Warum Timo? Ist der auch verletzt worden?"

Andi schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist mit Christian?" unterbrach in diesem Moment Chris' Mutter.

"Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut", erzählte Andi. "War auch schon kurz wach."

"Gott sei Dank”, flüsterte sie und hielt sich am Arm ihres Mannes fest.

"Und wird wohl alles auch einigermaßen heilen. Bei einer Niere ist das wohl noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, aber man braucht ja eh nicht beide Nieren."

"Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte Chris' Vater.

"Chris und... Timo haben seit einiger Zeit Ärger mit einem Fan... wohl eher einem Stalker. Und der ist heute Abend anscheinend ausgerastet."

"Waren die beiden denn nicht bei der Polizei?"

"Doch, aber da war es noch nicht so dramatisch. Nur Briefe."

Christians Mutter seufzte. "Ich geh rein”, sagte sie und sah ihren Mann an. Der nickte. "Ich versuch den Arzt zu finden und ein paar genauere Informationen zu bekommen."

"Andi, kannst du mir Näheres erzählen?" bat Ralf, der jetzt etwas ruhiger wurde. 

"Wie gesagt, sie haben Chris operiert und er war kurz wach”, wiederholte Andi.

"Aber... wie konnte das passieren? Wer tut so was? Und - warum?" 

Andi zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Und Timo ist bei ihm?" 

"Ist er”, nickte Andi.

Ralf nickte. "Ich würd auch gern kurz nach ihm sehen." 

"Klar”, murmelte Andi. 

"Lässt du mich dann rein?", versuchte Ralf sich an Andi vorbeizuschieben. 

"Die... die beiden schlafen”, sagte Andi leise und ließ Ralf dann vorbei. 

"Oh", machte der leise, als er Timo fast an Christian gekuschelt schlafen sah. Christians Mutter saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und hielt die Hand ihres Sohnes. 

"Sieht schlimm aus", flüsterte Ralf. Andi nickte leicht. Chris' Haut hatte fast die Farbe der Bettdecke, so blass war er.

"Wer macht so was? Wer sticht jemanden auf offener Straße nieder? Chris hat doch niemandem etwas getan!" 

"Dieser Niels ist krank...", murmelte Andi.

Ralf nickte nachdenklich. "Hätten wir etwas tun können?" 

"Ich glaube nicht. Ich meine, sie waren bei der Polizei und bisher waren es wirklich nur anonyme Briefe und wohl ein paar SMS und Anrufe."

"Und jetzt das..." 

Andi seufzte tief. "Wenigstens tut die Polizei jetzt endlich etwas."

"Aber zu was für einen Preis..." 

"Chris ist stark. Er wird das schaffen."

Ralf nickte. "Immerhin hat er das Schlimmste überstanden." 

Zustimmend nickte Andi. Außerdem war Timo bei ihm, und das würde Chris am meisten helfen. "Erzählst du es den anderen?", fragte Andi Ralf leise. 

Ralf nickte. "Ich fahr dann gleich wieder. Braucht ihr noch was? Dann kann ich noch jemanden herschicken. Und... was ist mit Timo? Bleibt er hier?" 

"Ich hab ein paar Klamotten mitgebracht”, sagte Andi und deutete zu seiner Tasche. "Timo wird wohl bleiben..." 

Ralf nickte. "Dann wird Daniel morgen wohl dran sein." 

"Danke”, sagte Andi.

"Ich werd dann mal wieder los - willst du gleich mitkommen?" 

Andi nickte. Er trat zu Christians Mutter. "Frau Eichner? Ich muss wieder zurück ins Hotel. Sagen Sie Timo bescheid?"

"Mach ich, versprochen", nickte seine Mutter und verabschiedete sich sowohl von ihm als auch von dem Trainer ihres Sohnes. Dann verließ Andi zusammen mit Ralf das Krankenzimmer.

Christians Mutter sah ihren Sohn besorgt an, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Aber er war ja wohl wach gewesen. Auch Timo rührte sich nicht, sondern schlief tief und fest. 

"Ihr seid mir zwei", flüsterte sie und musste tatsächlich lächeln. Timo hatte sich im Schlaf dichter an Chris herangeschoben, und es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht von der Matratze rutschte. 

Es war am Anfang merkwürdig gewesen, ihren Sohn plötzlich mit einem Mann an seiner Seite zu sehen. Aber sie hatte Timo sofort gemocht. Sie hatte früh gesehen, wie gut sich die beiden ergänzten. Und jetzt war sie mehr denn je überzeugt, dass Timo der Richtige für Christian war. 

In diesem Moment öffnete Timo die Augen.

"Hallo Timo", lächelte Christians Mutter ihn an. 

"Hey”, flüsterte Timo und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. 

"Wie geht es dir?" 

"Geht so”, zuckte Timo mit den Schultern und sah Chris an. "War er noch mal wach?"

Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss sich auch erstmal ausschlafen. Und du auch, mein Lieber."

"Ich will nicht schlafen, wenn er aufwacht", schüttelte Timo den Kopf.

"So schnell wird er nicht aufwachen. Nach der Narkose, und mit dem Blutverlust..." 

"Trotzdem", sagte Timo leise. 

Christians Mutter nickte mit einem Lächeln. Über kurz oder lang würde Timo sowieso wieder einschlafen. "Ich guck mal nach meinem Mann - kann ich dich mit ihm alleine lassen?"

"Natürlich. Ich ruf euch, wenn er aufwacht."

"Danke", nickte sie und strich Timo zum Abschied über die Schulter. Timo lächelte kurz, dann warf er wieder einen besorgten Blick zu Christian. Noch immer schlief er ruhig und lag blass da. 

Timo seufzte. Er wusste, dass der Schlaf wichtig für Chris war, aber trotzdem hätte er gern mit ihm gesprochen. Nun, er würde wohl warten müssen. Vorsichtig küsste er Chris' Stirn, dann legte er sich wieder so bequem wie möglich mit dem Kopf neben Chris' Kopfkissen. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen seines Freundes.


	23. Schmerzen

Ein leises Wimmern ließ Timo irgendwann wieder die Augen aufschlagen. Er brauchte einen kleinen Moment um sich zurechtzufinden und um zu realisieren, warum ihm der Rücken so weh tat. 

Wieder drang das kaum hörbare Wimmern zu ihm und er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Chris bewegte sich leicht, schien das aber nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. "Shh”, wisperte Timo und strich Chris über die Wange.

Erst hielt das Wimmern an, dann schlug Chris die Augen auf. "Hey mein Liebling”, sagte Timo leise. 

Chris knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches. 

"Wie geht‘s dir? Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Timo besorgt. 

Chris nickte mit verzogenem Gesicht. "Als ob einem jemand... ein Messer... in den Bauch sticht", krächzte er heiser und verzog dabei leicht die Lippen zu einem sehr schwachen Lächeln. 

"Ich ruf den Arzt", sagte Timo sofort.

"Hmm", knurrte Chris. "Bleib aber hier... ja?" 

Timo nickte. "Ich lass dich nicht allein." Er streckte sich, bis er den kleinen Notrufknopf erreichte. 

Dann griff er wieder nach Chris' Hand und drückte sie. "Gleich kriegst du was gegen die Schmerzen", versprach er. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Schwester ins Zimmer kam. 

"Ah, Herr Eichner, Sie sind wach", grüßte sie ihn freundlich, aber nicht mit dem Elan, den ihre Worte verlangten. Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht. 

"Er hat Schmerzen”, sagte Timo. 

Die Schwester nickte. "Moment, ich hol schnell was. Muss ja nicht sein, dass Sie hier Schmerzen haben." Schnell verschwand die Schwester wieder. 

Timo lächelte Chris an. "Gleich kannst du weiter schlafen." 

Vorsichtig hob Chris seine Hand, zerrte dabei leicht am Schlauch zum Tropf, und strich Timo über die Wange. "Du bist hier...", flüsterte er. 

"Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?" fragte Timo und schloss seine Finger zärtlich um Chris' Hand. 

"Im Bett... wo du hingehörst... vor nem Spiel", flüsterte Chris schwach, und Timo fühlte förmlich, was für Schmerzen sein Freund ertrug. 

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich geh hier nicht weg, bevor es dir nicht besser geht."

"Liebe dich", wisperte Chris und verzog wieder das Gesicht, diesmal stärker. 

"Ich dich auch”, sagte Timo. Er wünschte, er könnte Chris die Schmerzen abnehmen.

Chris drückte seine Hand fester, dann schien die Schmerzwelle langsam abzuflauen. "Hab mich wohl.. bewegt", murmelte Chris. "Sollte ich lieber lassen." 

Timo hauchte einen Kuss auf Chris' Handrücken. "Gleich kommt die Schwester..." 

In der Tat dauerte es nur einen Moment, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und die Schwester mit einem Tablett hereinkam. Das stellte sie auf Chris' Bettdecke ab und nahm eine Spritze, die darauf lag. "Ich müsste mal kurz an ihre Hand", bat sie.

Timo ließ seinen Freund nur ungern los, stand aber auf um der Schwester platz zu machen.

Die lächelte ihn nur kurz an, dann befestigte sie die Spritze irgendwie an dem Ding, das für den Tropf in Chris' Hand steckte, und spritzte das Schmerzmittel hinein. "So, gleich sollte es besser werden", versprach sie und nahm das Tablett wieder auf. "Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Und Sie, Herr Hildebrand?"

Chris nickte, während Timo mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und griff nach Christians Hand.

"Ich bring Ihnen gleich was", lächelte die Schwester ihn an und verschwand wieder.

"Gleich kannst du wieder schlafen”, sagte Timo sanft.

Chris lächelte ihn leicht an. 

"Deine Eltern waren vorhin hier und sie kommen gleich morgen früh wieder”, erzählte Timo.

"Du hast Andis Jacke an?"

"Er hat Klamotten gebracht”, nickte Timo.

"Lieb von ihm... werd ich dieses komische Zeug auch bald los?" fragte Chris und zupfte am Kragen von seinem Krankenhaushemd.

"Da fragen wir morgen mal den Arzt", versprach Timo.

"So sexy sieht‘s aus?", fragte Chris und grinste.

Timo lachte leise. "Klar. Schließlich kann ich deinen nackten Hintern sehen, sobald du aufstehst."

"Ist natürlich ein Argument", zwinkerte Chris ihm zu.

Timo wollte grade antworten, als die Tür erneut aufging und die Schwester zurück ins Zimmer kam. "Ich hab Ihnen doch was mitgebracht", nickte sie Timo zu und stellte zwei Gläser und zwei Flaschen Wasser auf dem Nachttisch ab.

"Danke”, sagte Timo.

"Brauchen Sie sonst noch etwas?"

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Und du?" fragte er Chris.

"Im Moment nicht", meinte der. 

"Drücken Sie einfach den Knopf, wenn etwas sein wollte”, nickte die Schwester und ließ die beiden allein. Timo sah Chris besorgt an. Der war nicht mehr ganz so blass wie am Abend, aber sah noch immer erschreckend aus.

"Trinken?" fragte er und griff nach einer der Flaschen.

"Bitte", nickte Chris und versuchte mühsam hochzukommen. Augenblicklich verzog er das Gesicht, "Scheiße", keuchte er auf.

"Bleib liegen”, sagte Timo. "Du bist erst vor ein paar Stunden operiert worden."

"Das merk ich", zischte Chris. "Was haben die da eigentlich zusammenflicken müssen?"

"Deine... Milz und Niere”, erklärte Timo.

Chris schluckte. "Da hat er gut zugestochen..."

Timo biss sich auf die Lippe. "Denk jetzt nicht an ihn", bat er leise und öffnete nun die Flasche. Chris nickte leicht und hob den Kopf. Timo schob eine Hand in Chris' Nacken und hielt ihm mit der anderen die Flaschenöffnung an die Lippen. Durstig trank Chris, auch wenn einiges dabei vorbeilief.

"Mehr?" fragte Timo, als er die leere Flasche zur Seite stellte.

"Nein, reicht. Ich mag gar nicht dran denken, dass ich dafür nachher aufs Klo muss."

Timo grinste schief und zog ein Taschentuch hervor um das danebengelaufene Wasser aufzuwischen. "Das kann ich auch selbst", murmelte Chris und nahm ihm das Taschentuch ab.

"Sorry”, sagte Timo leise. Chris nickte nur und drückte ihm dann das Tuch in die Hand. 

Timo knüllte das Tuch zusammen und schob es in die Jackentasche. "Versuch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen."

"Mag nicht", murmelte Chris.

"Was möchtest du dann?“

"Weiß nicht... erzähl mir was... was ist genau passiert? Ich meine, nachdem...?"

Timo schloss die Augen und tastete wieder nach Chris' Hand. Dann fing er an zu erzählen. Wie er ihn gefunden hatte, der Krankenwagen, die OP, wie Andi gekommen war, und Ralf und seine Eltern, wie Herr Reuther mit ihm gesprochen hatte und mehr.

Schließlich brach er ab und sah Chris an. "Ich hatte... ich hab schrecklich Angst um dich Chris."

Chris drückte fest seine Hand. "So schnell wirst du mich nicht los..."

Timo nickte, musste aber den Blick abwenden, als er ein verräterisches Brennen hinter seinen Lidern fühlte.

"Ist... ist doch nicht mehr kritisch, oder? Ich meine...?"

Schnell schüttelte Timo den Kopf. "Nein, aber es... wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte..."

"Du hast mich gefunden - denk nicht weiter drüber nach, ja?"

"Ich versuchs”, versprach Timo.

Wieder drückte Chris seine Hand. "Alles andere zählt nicht mehr", wiederholte er.

Timo nickte und lächelte schwach. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Chris ihn fest an.

"Willst... du mir erzählen was passiert ist?" fragte Timo zögernd.

Chris nickte, dann begann er zu erzählen. Wie er einfach raus gemusst hatte, nachdem er das Foto bekommen hatte, wie er dann auf Niels gestoßen war - und der auf einmal das Messer gezogen hatte.

"Kannst du ihn beschreiben?" fragte Timo, nachdem er das ganze einen Moment lang hatte sacken lassen.

"Er hatte eine Kapuze auf, und es war dunkel. Aber..." Chris überlegte einen Moment. "Recht dicke Nase. Breit. Auch ein breites Gesicht. Und dafür ganz schmale Lippen. Ansonsten... etwas kleiner als ich..."

"Vielleicht kann die Polizei ja was damit anfangen”, sagte Timo.

"Herr Reuter kommt morgen vorbei?"

"Ich sollte eigentlich aufs Revier kommen, aber ich werd anrufen und fragen, ob wir den Papierkram nicht auf hier regeln können."

"Er war heute ja auch hier", meinte Chris. "Und ich werde ja wohl nicht hinjoggen können... haben sie schon was gesagt, wie lange das hier dauert?"

"Ich glaube deine Eltern haben vorhin was gesagt”, murmelte Timo. "Aber ich hab auch geschlafen..." Chris lächelte ihn zärtlich an und strich über seinen Handrücken.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wach bist”, flüsterte Timo. "Und das... es du nicht mehr so schrecklich bleich bist."

"Sah ich so schlimm aus?" Timo nickte. "Ich versuch schnell wieder... unblass zu werden, ok?", grinste Chris. Es war deutlich, dass das Schmerzmittel sehr schnell und gut wirkte.

"Da wäre ich dir sehr dankbar für”, sagte Timo ebenfalls grinsend. Chris reichte mit der freien Hand wieder hoch zu Timo und strich ihm über die Wange. Timos Lächeln wurde weicher und er schmiegte seine Wange gegen Chris' Hand.

"Sieht wieder besser aus", flüsterte Chris. Timo nickte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und berührte kurz Christians Lippen mit seinen. Er sah gleich, wie Chris anfing zu lächeln. 

"Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen schlafen?" fragte Timo.

"Du aber auch."

Timo nickte. 

"Meinst du, die bringen dir ein zweites Bett?"

"Das geht so”, sagte Timo sofort. "Morgen früh fragen wir nach nem zweiten Bett."

"Hmm", machte Chris nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Schlaf”, wisperte Timo.

"Du auch", drückte Chris seine Hand. Timo lächelte und lehnte sich wieder im Stuhl vor, bis er wieder halb auf dem Bett lag.

"Schlaf gut", lächelte Chris ihn an.

"Du auch."

"Du bist hier", wisperte Chris nur und schloss dann die Augen. Timo lächelte und lauschte den ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen, bis Chris eingeschlafen war. Allmählich wurde er ruhiger und konnte dann ebenfalls schlafen.


	24. Besuch von Ralf

Als Timo das nächste Mal aufwachte, waren es leise Stimme, die ihn aus dem Schlaf rissen. Er setzte sich sofort auf und sah sich um.

"Wir wollten dich nicht wecken”, sagte Christians Mutter entschuldigend.

"Ist schon ok...", murmelte Timo mit rauer Stimme.

"Hast du die ganze Nacht so dagelegen?" fragte sie und reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser.

"Danke... die meiste Zeit schon."

"War Christian noch mal wach?" fragte nun Chris Vater.

Timo nickte. "Wir haben uns auch unterhalten." Christians Mutter sah unendlich erleichtert aus.

"Er hat auch getrunken, und nachdem er Schmerzmittel bekommen hatte, ging’s ihm ziemlich gut."

"Weiß er noch, was passiert ist?" fragte Christians Vater.

Timo nickte. "Er konnte den Typen sogar einigermaßen beschreiben."

"Sehr gut. Dann seid ihr den Typen hoffentlich bald los."

"Das hoffe ich auch", nickte Timo und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte, aber das war‘s wert.

"Willst du dir nicht ein paar Minuten die Füße vertreten und was essen?" schlug Chris' Mutter vor.

Timo zögerte, dann nickte er. Ein paar Minuten konnte er Chris mit seinen Eltern alleine lassen. "Ist draußen ein Polizist? Das hatte Herr Reuter angekündigt.

Sie nickte. "Er kontrolliert jeden, der hier rein will."

"Schön", nickte Timo und streckte sich vorsichtig.

Er sah noch einmal zu Chris, der aber weiterhin schlief und stand dann langsam auf. Chris' Vater stand am Fußende des Bettes. "Wollen wir ein wenig gehen?"

Timo nickte. "Gern."

Chris' Vater hielt die Tür auf und ließ Timo heraus, während die Mutter auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett platz nahm. Der Polizist saß neben der Tür und nickte ihnen kurz zu, als sie in den Flur traten. Sie gingen den Flur entlang und unterhielten sich dabei ganz allgemein. Timo merkte, wie gut ihm die Bewegung tat, auch wenn er mit seinen Gedanken immer bei Chris blieb. 

Schließlich gingen sie wieder zurück, und Timo setzte sich gleich wieder zu Chris. Seine Hand griff wie von selbst nach Chris'. Ob Chris sowieso gerade aufwachte, oder durch die Berührung, wusste Timo nicht, aber jetzt schlug er die Augen auf.

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Timos Lippen. "Guten Morgen."

"Morgen", krächzte Chris und sah sich um. "Gleich großer Staatsbesuch?"

"Wir haben uns halt Sorgen gemacht”, lächelte seine Mutter und strich ihm über die Stirn.

"Braucht ihr nicht - das wird alles wieder."

Timo lächelte, als er das hörte. "Wie geht‘s dir?"

"Geht... aber ich hätt gern noch was von dem guten Stoff von heute Nacht."

"Ich sag der Schwester bescheid”, sagte Chris' Vater und ging zur Tür.

Im selben Augenblick kam die Schwester und brachte Frühstück für Chris und Timo. Und kurz darauf auch eine neue Spritze mit dem "guten Stoff".

Christians Eltern blieben noch, bis die beiden gegessen hatten, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Timo blieb bei ihm, bis Ralf zu ihnen kam.

"Morgen Ralf”, sagte Chris leise.

"Morgen. Schön, dass du wieder wach bist", lächelte ihr Trainer ihn an. Christian nickte. und fühlte, wie Timo seine Hand drückte.

"Hast uns gestern nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt... wie geht es dir?"

"Geht so... wenn ich ruhig liege ist es ok..."

Ralf nickte und grinste schief. "Muss ich also doch nen Ersatz für dich suchen..."

"Ich befürchte ja”, nickte Chris. "Tut mir leid.”

"Werd mal erstmal wieder gesund, alles andere hat Zeit."

"Genau”, nickte Timo sofort und sah Chris an. "Du hetzt nicht und machst keine Dummheiten, sondern kurierst dich aus, verstanden?"

"Ja, Papa", grinste Chris schief.

"Dein Papa würde dir das auch sagen”, nickte Timo.

Chris lachte auf, dann zuckte er zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. "Das lass ich lieber..."

Sofort sah Timo ihn besorgt an. "Geht schon", keuchte Chris. "Ging wohl ziemlich tief rein..."

"Beweg dich nicht”, bat Timo und drückte Chris' Hand. 

"Keine Sorge - bin lernfähig", grinste Chris und lächelte Timo an.

Timo erwiderte das Lächeln leicht und sah dann wieder zu Ralf. "Es... tut mir leid, dass du auch noch auf mich verzichten muss, aber..."

Ralf sah die ganze Zeit zwischen den beiden hin und her. 

"Daniel wird das gut machen", fuhr Timo fort.

"Und du kannst nicht spielen, weil...?"

"Weil ich Chris nicht allein lassen werde”, sagte Timo.

"Ihr... seid gut befreundet. Mehr als das..."

Timo sah seinen Trainer herausfordernd an. "Ja."

"Wie gut?"

"Warum ist das so wichtig?" fragte Timo.

"Wenn du heute nicht spielen willst, würd ich schon gern wissen, warum", sah Ralf ihn ebenso herausfordernd an.

"Was willst du jetzt von mir hören Ralf?" fragte Timo müde.

"Warum du heute nicht spielen willst. Du bist Stammtorhüter einer Bundesligamannschaft, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

"Weil mein Freund fast umgebracht worden ist”, fuhr Timo ihn an und drückte Chris Hand noch fester.

"Dein Freund", nickte Ralf.

"Ja, mein Freund."

"Erklärt einiges. Vor allem, dass du heute nicht spielen kannst."

"Timo wird morgen wieder zum Training erscheinen, versprochen”, sagte Chris leise.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", nickte Ralf.

"Danke”, sagte Timo.

"Weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin - was sagen wir der Presse?"

Timo sah zu Chris. "Ich denke, einen Teil der Wahrheit”, meinte er dann.

"Dass du, Chris, niedergestochen wurdest. Aber von wem, und warum?"

"Von einem Stalker, der mich und Timo verfolgt”, meinte Chris. "Es... es ist immer besser, nahe an der Wahrheit zu bleiben."

"Ich guck mal, was wir da erzählen können, ohne dass jemand auf... euch schließen kann."

"Danke”, lächelte Chris.

"Du bleibst heute noch hier im Krankenhaus, Timo?"

Timo nickte sofort. "Andi hat ja Sachen vorbeigebracht und zu Hause würde ich eh nur die Wände hochgehen."

"Schon klar. Aber morgen Training kommst du? Und ich überleg mir ne Ausrede, warum du nicht spielen kannst. Verdammt, gleich zwei wichtige Spieler..."

"Die Jungs packen das”, sagte Timo zuversichtlich.

"Ich bin trotzdem ruhiger, wenn du im Tor stehst. Und den anderen in der Mannschaft geht‘s nicht anders."

Timo lächelte leicht bei dem Kompliment. "Heute wäre ich euch keine Hilfe, glaub mir."

"Glaub ich auch", grinste Ralf. "Aber ich glaub, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen."

"Damit werd ich erst aufhören, wenn Chris hier wieder raus."

Ralf nickte. "Versteh ich. Ich lass euch beide mal alleine und überleg mir was für die Freunde von der Presse."

"Danke... ach Ralf? Andi, Marvin und Per wissen über uns bescheid”, sagte Timo. "Die drei schaffen es auch bestimmt, Ruhe in die Mannschaft zu bringen."

Ralf nickte. "Gut, dass du das sagst, danke."

"Bis morgen Ralf”, verabschiedete sich Timo.

"Bis morgen. Und... ich guck mal, ob ihr hier Sky kriegen könnt."

Chris lächelte. "Das wär schön."

"Wobei - Chris, nicht jubeln, wenn wir gewinnen!"

Timo lachte leise. "Ich halte ihn fest."

"Gut so", grinste Ralf und verließ das Zimmer mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

"Jetzt weiß er also bescheid”, sagte Chris leise.

"Hat... wow, hat gut reagiert", nickte Timo.

"Hast du was anderes erwartet gehabt?" fragte Chris neugierig.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte es ihm eigentlich nie sagen, weil es ihn einfach nichts angeht."

"Jetzt geht es ihn was an", murmelte Chris. 

"Ich fürchte auch..."

"Hast du schon den Polizisten angerufen?" fragte Chris und gähnte leicht

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach ich. Und du ruhst dich inzwischen aus."

Chris lächelte und schloss widerspruchslos die Augen. "Ich telefonier draußen, ok? Dann stör ich dich nicht."

"Bleib hier”, nuschelte Chris und tastete nach Timos Hand.

"Ok", nickte Timo sofort und drückte die Hand. "Schläfst du noch ein bisschen? Nachher kommt der Doc, da solltest du fit sein."

Chris nickte nur noch. "Schlaf gut", flüsterte Timo und küsste seine Stirn. Chris lächelte leicht, wenig später war er dann auch schon eingeschlafen. Schnell wählte Timo die Nummer von Herrn Reuter.

"Reuter?"

"Hildebrand, hallo, Herr Reuther. Chris ist wach - das heißt, gerade schläft er wieder, aber grundsätzlich ist er wach und ansprechbar. Und er kann Niels beschreiben."

"Hallo Herr Hildebrand - das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Dann kommen mein Kollege und ich heute Mittag wieder zu Ihnen ins Krankenhaus."

"Schön. Ich bleib auch erstmal hier", versprach Timo. "Bis dann."

"Bis nachher Herr Hildebrand."

Timo legte auf und sah Chris weiter an. Er war so unendlich froh, dass es ihm schon wieder so gut ging. So schreckliche Angst wie gestern Abend hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gehabt.

Ganz leicht strich er Chris über die Haare, er musste einfach spüren, dass er da war. Er saß lange so da und sah seinen Freund einfach nur an. Beobachtete den sich hebenden Brustkorb, lauschte den Atemzügen... Wie schnell hätte er ihn gestern verlieren können? Weil so ein durchgeknallter Irrer...

Schnell schob Timo den Gedanken von sich. Chris ging es besser, das war es was im Moment zählte. Und er würde alles tun, damit es weiter besser wurde.

Einen Moment später klopfte es und die Schwester kam ins Zimmer. "Der Doktor kommt gleich”, sagte sie.

Timo nickte und schob seine Hand in Chris' Nacken. "Komm, Chris, wach auf."

"Mhm?" machte Chris und schlug die Augen auf.

"Der Doc kommt gleich."

Chris nickte, bewegte sich leicht und zuckte sofort zusammen. "Nicht bewegen", seufzte Timo leise. 

"Ich versuchs ja”, brummte Chris.

Timo beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leicht. "Besser?"

Chris lächelte. "Ein bisschen."

"Wird alles wieder heile", versprach Timo ihm.

"Ich weiß”, flüsterte Chris.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und fünf oder sechs weißt gekleidete Personen betraten das Zimmer. Unsicher setzte sich Timo auf.

"Guten Tag", wurden sie beide erst einmal begrüßt. "Wenn es Herrn Eichner recht ist, können Sie hier bleiben."

"Bitte”, sagte Chris sofort.

Timo nickte und nahm seine Hand. "Dann wollen wir mal", sah der Arzt in seine Unterlagen.

In den nächsten paar Minuten warfen die Ärzte nur so mit medizinischen Fachbegriffen um sich, denen Timo kaum folgen konnte. Was er dabei raushören konnte, war, dass es wohl noch dauern würde, bis Chris wieder trainieren konnte. Er sah sich die beiden Wunden an, da konnte Timo allerdings nicht hingucken, und kündige weitere Untersuchungen an um zu sehen, ob sich die Niere erholte. Im Großen und Ganzen, war der Arzt jedoch zufrieden mit Christians Verfassung.


	25. Fürsorge

Wie der Arzt schon gehofft hatte, erholte sich Chris relativ schnell. Schon knapp 10 Tage später teilte der Arzt ihnen mit, dass Chris am nächsten Tag nach Hause gehen durfte. Etwa sechs Wochen würde er insgesamt ausfallen, hatten die Ärzte prophezeit.

Die Hinrunde war für ihn gelaufen, das war klar, aber nächste Saison würde er wieder voll angreifen können.

Er konzentrierte sich ganz darauf wieder gesund zu werden, während Timo wieder im Tor stand.

Niels verhielt sich in diesen Tagen ruhig - beunruhigend still, wie Timo fand. Das Phantombild der Polizei hatte bisher keinen Erfolg gebracht und auch die Verbindungsnachweise seines Telefons führten in eine Sackgasse.

Bis auf Ralf und die drei Mitspieler wusste noch immer niemand von ihnen, und Ralf hatte es auch nicht weiter angesprochen.

Inzwischen war Chris seit dem Vortag wieder zu Hause in Timos Wohnung. Er lag gerade auf dem Sofa und sah fern. 

Timo rumorte in der Küche, schaute aber alle fünf Minuten zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich bin nicht mehr krank, Timo. Darfst mich auch alleine lassen."

"Tu ich doch!" schnaubte Timo. "Zweimal am Tag, wenn ich zum Training bin."

"Ich scheuch dich gleich aus der Küche und koch selbst!" Es war zwar lieb gemeint, aber langsam ging ihm Timos Betüddeln und Versorgen gehörig auf den Geist.

"Du bleibst liegen”, sagte Timo sofort. "Du sollst dich nicht überanstrengen."

"Bisschen in der Küche stehen ist kein Überanstrengen."

"Bleib einfach liegen, ja?" bat Timo. Er kam zu ihm, hockte sich vors Sofa und sah Chris ernst an. Chris seufzte nur leise.

"Morgen kriegst du was zum tun hier her”, versprach Timo. "Gemüse schnibbeln oder so."

"Timo, ich bin nicht mehr sterbenskrank", meinte Chris. 

"Ich weiß”, sagte Timo leise. Er wusste es, aber er wachte nachts immer noch schweißgebadet auf, weil er von Chris träumte, wie er langsam auf der Straße verblutete.

Chris setzte sich ein wenig auf und zog ihn einfach in seine Arme. "Mir geht es gut."

"Ich weiß ja”, murmelte Timo. Für einen Moment hielt Chris ihn einfach fest.

Schließlich löste sich Timo wieder von ihm. "Muss zurück in die Küche."

"Soll ich dir nicht doch helfen?"

"Nein", schüttelte Timo den Kopf. "Bin eh gleich fertig."

"Und... was gibt‘s?"

"Nudeln”, erzählte Timo.

Chris nickte. "Klingt gut." Dann grinste er. "Trocken? Oder gibt‘s nen Klacks Butter da rauf?"

"Blödmann”, lachte Timo. "Eigentlich hatte ich auch noch lecker Sauce dazu, aber wenn dir Butter lieber ist..."

"Wenn du sie schon so anpreist, werd ichs wohl wagen deine Sauce zu probieren."

"Ich bin zwar nicht so gut wie du in der Küche, aber sie ist essbar”, meinte Timo zwinkernd.

"Dann deck endlich auf!"

"Zu Befehl, der Herr!" Chris nickte nur huldvoll.

Lachend stand Timo auf und verschwand in der Küche. Bald darauf kam er mit zwei Tellern zurück. Vorsichtig setzte sich Chris auf, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Timo einbrachte. "Ich kann wohl kaum im liegen essen."

"Ich könnte dir dabei helfen! Du sollst sich nicht überanstrengen!"

Chris seufzte. "Ich kann auch nicht ewig wie schwerstkrank auf dem Sofa liegen - irgendwann muss ich doch wieder auf die Beine kommen. Der Doc hat doch auch gesagt, bis auf Training kann ich alles wieder machen."

"Ich weiß”, nuschelte Timo und setzte sich neben Chris. Chris seufzte nur, sagte aber nichts. Timo würde sich schon wieder einkriegen. Außerdem tat sein Freund das nur, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Die letzten Wochen waren auch für Timo hart gewesen. Erst seinen Freund verblutend auf der Straße zu finden, und dann nur abwarten zu können. Und dann war er die ganze Zeit bei ihm im Krankenhaus gewesen. Nur zum Training war er gefahren und dann gleich wieder zu ihm gekommen.

Nach der ersten Nacht war ihnen ein zweites Bett ins Zimmer gestellt worden. Aber Chris hatte Timo mehr als einmal beim Aufwachen, neben sich liegend gefunden - halb auf dem Stuhl sitzend, halb auf dem Bett liegend und seine Hand fest umschlossen. Timo litt unter dem Bild, das er da auf der Straße gesehen hatte und musste sich immer wieder vergewissern, dass es Chris gut ging.

"Hier”, sagte Timo und drückte ihm einen Teller in die Hand.

"Danke!", nickte Chris und probierte,. "Hey, das ist lecker!"

"Hab ich doch gesagt”, grinste Timo.

"Kannst ja doch kochen", grinste Chris.

"Aber nicht so gut wie du."

"Aber fast", grinste Chris. Lächelnd lehnte sich Timo gegen Christians Schulter und aß dann hungrig. Erst, als sie aufgegessen hatten, sah Timo ihn wieder an. Chris erwiderte den Blick mit einem Lächeln.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du wieder zu Hause bist."

"Ich bin auch froh", sagte Chris.

"Und... was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

"Ich würde am liebsten ein bisschen raus gehen”, seufzte Chris.

Timo schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Du kannst dich, wenn du unbedingt willst, auf den Balkon setzen."

"Bitte”, nickte Chris sofort. "Lass uns nach draußen setzten."

"Aber nicht zu lange, ist noch ziemlich kalt draußen."

"Dann nehmen wir ne Decke mit."

Timo nickte. "Bleib hier sitzen, ich deck schnell ab und bring die Decke raus, dann hole ich dich."

Schicksalsergeben nickte Chris.


	26. Ein unschöner Anruf

Timo küsste ihn kurz, dann deckte er, wie versprochen, ab und brachte die Decke nach draußen. Dann kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Darf ich allein aufstehen?" fragte Chris.

"Lass das lieber - nicht, dass da wieder was kaputtgeht", bat Timo.

Erneut seufzte Chris. "Dann mach..."

"Kriegen wir schon hin", versprach Timo und half ihm hoch.

"Aber in ein paar Tagen wirst du damit aufhören müssen”, brummte Chris.

"Aber nicht heute, wo du gerade aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen bist."

"Du bist überfürsorglich Timo”, schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

"Ich mach mir halt Sorgen um dich", versuchte Timo zu erklären.

"Ich weiß doch."

"Also komm auf den Balkon", half Timo ihm die paar Schritte zur Tür. Christian war froh, als er auf den Balkon trat und die frische, kalte Luft einatmen konnte.

"Setz dich", bat Timo und führte ihn zu einem extra gepolsterten Balkonstuhl.

"Einen Moment noch”, sagte Chris.

"Noch... stehen?"

Chris nickte. "Tut gut”, sagte er.

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Timo.

"Dieses ewige Liegen und sitzen macht mich wahnsinnig”, sagte Chris leise.

"Aber es nützt doch nichts, wenn da was wieder kaputtgeht", meinte Timo.

"Ich bin vorsichtig."

"Hoffentlich..."

Christian lehnte sich stärker gegen Timo. Sofort legte Timo ihm einen Arm um und stützte ihn. Chris drehte den Kopf und suchte mit seinen Lippen nach Timos, die er schnell fand. Und Timo erwiderte den Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Chris.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Chris, so sehr."

Chris lächelte. "Ich weiß." Er hielt sich dicht an Timo gedrängt. 

"Komm, Stuhl”, sagte Timo schließlich.

Chris seufzte leise, ließ sich dann aber zum Stuhl bringen. Selbst, dass Timo ihm beim Hinsetzen half und dann fürsorglich zudeckte, ließ er über sich ergehen. Erst nach einem bemerkte er das Heizkissen unter seinem Hintern.

"So kalt ist es nun wirklich nicht mehr”, schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Aber du sitzt hier nur und bewegst dich nicht."

"Du spinnst”, grinste Chris.

"Gar nicht. Will nur nicht, dass du noch krank wirst. Stell dir vor, du musst mit dem kaputten Bauch husten."

"Ist ja gut”, gab sich Chris geschlagen. "Bis Ende der Woche darfst du mich noch bemuttern, aber danach ist Schluss."

Timo seufzte. Er machte sich einfach Sorgen um Chris, und das würde er von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht aufgeben können.

"Versprochen?" hakte Chris nach.

"Ich werds versuchen." Nicht ganz zufrieden nickte Chris. Das war besser als nichts.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann erzählte Timo vom letzten Training.

"Ich hoffe, ich bin bald wieder dabei”, flüsterte Chris.

"Werd erstmal wieder richtig gesund", bat Timo. 

"Ich weiß, die Saison werde ich abhaken können”, sagte Chris unglücklich.

"Vielleicht die letzten Spiele noch. Für den Endspurt brauchen wird dich noch. Aber werd erstmal richtig gesund."

Chris lächelte schwach und griff nach Timos Hand. Timo ging neben ihm in die Knie und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Chris schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund und zog ihn näher zu sich. Er fühlte Timos leichten Küsse. Er schloss die Augen, um die sanften Zärtlichkeiten zu genießen. Der Kuss blieb leicht und zärtlich, und er tat unheimlich gut.

Sanft strich Chris mit seinen Fingern durch Timos Haar. "Wollen wir wieder reingehen?", fragte Timo schließlich leise.

"Ok”, nickte Chris.

"Dann komm", bat Timo und half Chris wieder auf.

Die beiden hatten grade die Couch erreicht, als das Telefon klingelte. Timo nahm sofort ab. "Hildebrand?"

"Hast du die kleine Schlampe wieder zu dir geholt?"

"Niels, du Schwein! Ich will nichts von dir, versteh das endlich!"

"Das glaubst du nur, aber wir gehören zusammen. Das wirst du schon noch einsehen!"

"Wie oft soll ichs noch sagen? Ich will nichts von dir! Und schon gar nicht, nachdem du meinen Freund fast ermordet hast!"

"Das nächste mal, mach‘s ich richtig”, raunte Niels und legte auf.

Mit zitternden Händen legte Timo auf.

Besorgt trat Christian hinter ihn. "Was... wollte er?"

"Du... das war wohl eine... Morddrohung..."

"Eine...?"

"Niels. Er meint, das nächste Mal... macht ers richtig." Er drehte sich um und schloss Chris fest in seine Arme. Chris schluckte heftig. "Ich werde das nicht zulassen", flüsterte Timo.

"Wir... müssen Herrn Reuter anrufen”, sagte Chris leise.

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er überhaupt realisierte, was Chris gesagt hatte. "Müssen wir", murmelte er dann.

"Dann komm”, sagte Chris und nahm das Telefon. Timo nickte und drängte Chris gleich zum Sofa. Diesmal protestierte Chris nicht. Seine Knie waren verdächtig weich. Gleich setzt sich Timo neben ihn, zog ihn an sich und wählte die Nummer des Polizisten.

"Reuter?" meldete sich der Polizist.

"Timo Hildebrand hier", meldete Timo.

"Guten Abend Herr Hildebrand. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Wir haben gerade einen Anruf bekommen. Dieser Niels hat gedroht, dass er es beim nächsten Mal... richtig machen würde."

"Das war leider zu erwarten”, sagte der Beamte. "Aber jetzt, wo er sich wieder bei Ihnen gemeldet hat, werden wir ihn auch kriegen. Hat er noch etwas gesagt?“

"Nicht viel", meinte Timo, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund jetzt etwas beruhigt fühlte.

"Ich werde morgen mit ein paar Kollegen zu ihnen kommen und unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen."

"Danke", nickte Timo. Endlich passierte etwas. In den letzten Tagen wurde zwar die Fahndung nach Niels ausgeschrieben, aber es war nichts weiter geschehen.

"Bleiben Sie heute Abend zu Hause und schließen Sie sorgfältig ab”, riet Herr Reuter weiter.

Timo seufzte leise, das hatte er sowieso vor.

"Wann haben Sie morgen Training Herr Hildebrand?"

Timo überlegte kurz. "Vormittags von neun bis zwölf, nachmittags... nur nen Termin um drei. Ne halbe Stunde."

"Dann werden meine Kollegen und ich gegen eins bei Ihnen sein”, sagte der Polizist. "Zwei Kollegen werden solange vor Ihrer Haus Stellung beziehen und die Tür beobachten."

"Das ist schön... gerade, wenn ich morgen nicht zu Hause bin."

"Ich leite alles in die Wege”, versprach Herr Reuter.

"Danke", nickte Timo, dann verabschiedete sich Herr Reuter.

"Und?" fragte Chris.

"Er kommt morgen Mittag vorbei. Und er will nen Kollegen vor dem Haus postieren."

Chris nickte. "Das ist gut."

Timo nickte. "Dann brauch ich mir keine ganz so großen Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich morgen beim Training bin."

"Ich fühl mich auch besser... und vielleicht erwischen sie ihn dann ja schon gleich und wir sind ihn endlich los."

Timo lächelte leicht und zog ihn ganz vorsichtig an sich. Sofort schmiegte sich Chris an ihn.

"Wird alles gut", versprach Timo ihm.

Chris nickte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass dieser Alptraum bald zu Ende war.

"Willst du dich ein bisschen hinlegen? Ins Bett?"

"Nur wenn du mit kommst."

Timo lächelte. "Lass dich doch nicht alleine."

"Dann gern."

"Kannst du dich alleine fertig machen? Dann hol ich noch was zu trinken."

Chris nickte sofort. Diese Chance musste er ergreifen.

"Ich komm gleich nach", versprach Timo. Vorsichtig stand Chris auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten ins Schlafzimmer. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er wirklich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Deshalb war er mehr als froh, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzten konnte um erstmal Luft zu holen.

Dann bückte er sich vorsichtig um seine dicken Socken auszuziehen. Er brauchte lange - lachhaft lange - für seine Socken und Hose. Dabei trug er nur eine sehr weiche und weite Trainingshose, die ihm fast von der Hüfte rutschte, weil die Narben noch sehr empfindlich waren.

Beim Hemd kapitulierte er schließlich und beschloss auf Timo zu warten. Er konnte sich einfach nicht weit genug strecken um es über den Kopf zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos.

"Hey", kam Timo endlich ins Schlafzimmer.

Chris sah auf und lächelte schwach. "Krieg mein Hemd nicht aus..."

Timo nickte nur, sagte nichts, sondern zog ihm das Hemd schnell, aber sehr vorsichtig über den Kopf. Seufzend lehnte sich Chris nach vorn, bis sein Kopf gegen Timos Bauch stieß.

"Wird alles", versprach Timo zuversichtlich und strich ihm über den Rücken.

"Es... es ist einfach scheiße”, flüsterte Chris. Timo ging in die Hocke und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich.

"Ich... du hast sogar Angst mich richtig zu umarmen und ich fühle mich einfach... schwach”, wisperte Chris.

"Ich will dir nicht weh tun... du hast schon genug gelitten... meinetwegen", flüsterte Timo.

"Wegen dir? Niels hat das getan, nicht du."

"Gäb es mich nicht, oder wären wir nicht zusammen, dann würdest du jetzt weiter spielen und nicht mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch auf dem Bett sitzen."

"Sag so was nicht”, sagte Chris und sah Timo an. "Ich liebe dich. Ja, es ist zum kotzen, dass ich nicht trainieren und spielen kann, aber deswegen auf dich verzichten? Niemals."

Timo lächelte leicht und küsste ihn. Chris erwiderte den Kuss. "Komm, und jetzt schlafen", unterbrach Timo schließlich den Kuss.

"Komm mit ins Bett”, bat Chris.

"Klar", nickte Timo und zog sich schnell aus. Chris schob sich langsam weiter aufs Bett. Wieder wortlos half Timo ihm dabei. Dann kuschelte sich Christian an Timo, der die Bettdecke über sie zog.

"Brauchst du noch was?", wollte Timo wissen. Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann schlaf", flüsterte Timo und küsste ihn leicht.

"Du auch”, wisperte Chris. Timo zog ihn noch ein wenig näher, dann schloss er die Augen. Es war einfach schön Chris wieder im Arm zu halten. Es dauerte nichtlange, bis die beiden eingeschlafen waren.


	27. Was nun?

Timo schlug den Wecker so schnell wie möglich aus, bevor Chris aufwachte. Gähnend sah er zu Seite und sah einen Moment einfach nur seinen schlafenden Freund an. Er sah wieder gesund aus, so, wie er im Bett lag. Anders als sein Bauch, auf dem zwei lange, knallrote Narben prangten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er die Narben sah, überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle. Er sah Chris wieder in der Blutlache liegen und wusste, dass es eben doch seine Schuld war.

Schließlich riss er sich von dem Anblick los und machte sich schnell fertig. Er bereitete ein schnelles Frühstück für sich vor und brachte dann ein Tablett mit Sachen ins Schlafzimmer. Chris schlief noch immer, und er würde ihn schlafen lassen. Im Krankenhaus waren sie immer um halb sieben oder sieben geweckt worden, und Chris schlief gerne länger. Außerdem brauchte Chris seine Kraft.

"Tschüß", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer und der Wohnung. Unten auf der Straße sah er sich kurz um, konnte aber nichts auffälliges entdecken. Er stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. Wie immer in den letzten Tagen begrüßte Andi ihn auf dem Parkplatz.

"Hey", lächelte Timo ihn an.

"Morgen”, nickte Andi. Timo holte seine Sachen aus dem Wagen.

"Wie geht‘s Chris?" fragte Andi.

"Schläft noch. Und geht ihm noch nicht wirklich gut. Er meint zwar immer, dass er nicht krank ist, aber er kommt kaum allein vom Sofa ins Schlafzimmer. Aber ich bin froh, dass er zu Hause ist."

Andi seufzte. "Er wird bestimmt auch schneller gesund, wenn er bei dir und nicht mehr im Krankenhaus ist. Ich wollte heute Abend mal vorbeikommen, wenn das ok ist."

"Klar, da wird er sich freuen."

"Schön”, sagte Andi.

"Ich hab noch nen Termin heute Nachmittag, kommst du danach?"

"Klar. Soll ich was zum Essen mitbringen?"

Sofort grinste Timo. "Gern, dann kann ich Chris noch einen Tag vom Kochen abhalten.“

"Hast du den armen Kerl etwa ans Sofa gekettet?" lachte Andi.

"Würd ich gern", gab Timo zu.

"Lass ihn”, schüttelte Andi mit dem Kopf. "Er weiß schon, was gut für ihn ist. Und du weißt doch, wie beschissen man sich fühlt, wenn man nichts machen darf."

"Ich hab nur Angst um ihn", gab Timo zu. "Er ist einfach noch so schwach..."

"Das weiß Chris auch, aber trotzdem... Chris wird dich um Hilfe bitten, wenn er nicht weiterkommt."

Timo nickte. "Und wenn er sich übernimmt?"

"Wird er nicht”, war sich Andi sicher.

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Timo. "Wollen wir reingehen?"

"Sollten wir”, nickte Andi.

Timo nickte und folgte ihm in die Kabine. Hier musste er noch einmal Bericht erstatten, wie es Chris ging. Die meisten der Jungs hatten Chris noch im Krankenhaus besucht. Auch, wenn noch immer nicht mehr wussten, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Aber das war auch gut so, fand Timo.

Es war gut, dass Ralf bescheid wusste, vermutlich sogar sehr gut, dennoch war er der Meinung, dass es besser war, wenn die meisten ahnungslos blieben. Und so hielten die meisten sie einfach für sehr gute Freunde, was zwar überraschend kam, aber akzeptiert wurde. Aber so ein Erlebnis schweißte Menschen auch zusammen. Hatte es sie ja auch, noch mehr als vorher. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er immer wieder diese Bilder von Chris in der Blutlache sah.

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Andi neben ihm leise.

"Ich seh ihn immer wieder, da auf dem Boden..."

"Nicht... denk lieber daran, dass es Chris wieder gut geht."

"Sagt sich so leicht..."

"Hast du... schon mal überlegt mit nem Psychologen darüber zu reden?" fragte Andi.

Etwas überrascht sah Timo ihn an, dann nickte er. "Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Aber erst, wenn Niels geschnappt ist."

"Klar. Chris solltest du das auch vorschlagen."

"Mach ich", versprach Timo.

"So und jetzt konzentrierst du dich besser aufs Training”, meinte Andi. "Ablenkung ist manchmal nämlich auch ganz gut."

Timo nickte. "Dann komm mit." Die beiden verließen zusammen die Kabine und machten sich ans Warmlaufen. Das Training lief ohne größere Problemen, und endlich konnte Timo sich auch wieder voll konzentrieren.

Um kurz nach 12 schickte Ralf sie zum Duschen und Timo beeilte sich, damit er pünktlich vor Herrn Reuter und seinen Kollegen zu Hause ankam. Chris saß auf dem Sofa, in eine Wolldecke eingekuschelt, und hielt eines seiner Bücher in den Händen.

"Hey”, begrüßte Timo ihn lächelnd.

"Hey", lächelte Chris.

Timo ließ seine Tasche fallen und trat zu Chris. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. "Lernst du schön?"

"Bin brav", grinste Chris. "Hab einiges nachzuholen."

Timo nickte. Er wusste, dass Chris in der letzten Zeit kaum was für sein Studium getan hatte. Er war daran vermutlich nicht ganz unschuldig.

Er verzog sich daher auch gleich in die Küche und bereitete etwas zu essen vor. Erst als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, sah er auf. "Wie war‘s Training?" fragte Chris.

"Ich soll dich von allen ganz doll grüßen", erzählte er. 

Chris lächelte. "Grüß sie zurück. Vielleicht kann ich nächste Woche ja mal beim Training zugucken..."

"Sie würden sich freuen. Und ich mich auch - wenn du dich wieder brav aufs Sofa setzen würdest."

Chris seufzte. "Wie soll ich denn wieder fit werden, wenn ich die ganze Zeit rum liege?"

"Du musst erstmal wieder heile werden", meinte Timo und strich extrem vorsichtig über Chris' Bauch.

Chris nickte, trat aber noch einen Schritt auf Timo zu. "Die Wunde heilt gut, das weißt du."

"Trotzdem solltest du vorsichtig sein. Was, wenn da was wieder kaputtgeht? Vielleicht auch noch... innen, und wir merken es nicht einmal." Das war Timos größte Sorge, dass es Chris auf einmal schlechter ging.

"Wird es nicht", sagte Chris fest und schlang locker seine Arme um Timos Hüfte.

"Nur, wenn du vorsichtig bleibst."

"Bin ich doch. Aber ich muss mich auch mal bewegen Timo. Ein paar Schritte gehen."

Timo seufzte leise. "Wenn du unbedingt willst, können wir heute Abend ein wenig rausgehen.“ 

Christian strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und küsste Timo auf die Lippen. "Nicht zu lange", schränkte Timo sofort ein.

Chris nickte. "Ok. Ich freu mich trotzdem."

Timo lächelte. "Ich freu mich vor allem, dass es dir wieder so gut geht."

"Pflegst mich halt gut”, meinte Chris zwinkernd.

Timo küsste ihn kurz. "Gehst du wieder aufs Sofa? Ich mach dann schnell das Essen."

Chris nickte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Timo bereitete inzwischen die Suppe vor, die sie essen würden. Suppe deswegen, weil er nicht sicher war, wann Herr Reuter und seine Kollegen kommen würden, und sie sie im Zweifelsfall noch einmal aufwärmen konnten. Und tatsächlich klingelte es kurz bevor er die Suppe auf die Teller geben wollte an der Tür.

Er stellte den Herd aus und öffnete die Tür. "Hallo Herr Hildebrand”, begrüßte ihn Herr Reuter.

"Herr Reuter, hallo. Kommen Sie doch rein", grüßte er den Polizisten und seinen Kollegen.

"Gehen Sie durch ins Wohnzimmer”, sagte Timo und deutete den Flur entlang. Herr Reuter nickte und ging durch den Flur, während Timo die Tür schloss.

Chris war wieder vom Sofa aufgestanden um die Polizisten zu begrüßen. Er erntete dafür eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, aber Timo sagte nichts dazu.

"Setzen Sie sich", sagte Chris und nahm schnell wieder auf dem Sofa platz.

"Wie geht es Ihnen", erkundigte sich Herr Reuter erst einmal.

"Besser”, lächelte Chris.

"Das ist schön", nickte der Polizist. "Und Sie haben gestern wieder einen Anruf bekommen?"

Timo setzte sich neben Chris. "Ja, gestern am frühen Abend. Ich hab Sie gleich danach angerufen."

Er erzählte in allein Einzelheiten von dem Anruf. Herr Reuter hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte dann. "Ich nehme an, dass Niels jetzt wieder verstärkt Kontakt zu Ihnen suchen wird. Briefe, Anrufe, E-Mails."

"Fürchte ich auch", nickte Timo.

"Wir werden weiter den Eingang zu Ihrem Haus beobachten. Niels scheint ja irgendwie an Ihren Briefkasten zu kommen, als muss er persönlich hier auftauchen."

"Ich hoffe, er wird uns nicht begegnen. Ich will endlich mal wieder rausgehen", meinte Chris.

"Nun, das ist schwierig zu sagen. Niels sieht sie immer noch als... Hindernis auf seinem Weg an. Ich möchte Sie deshalb bitten in der nächsten Zeit nicht allein nach draußen zu gehen."

Chris seufzte. So würde Timo sicher nicht mit ihm rausgehen.

"Und schließen Sie immer sorgfältig die Türen ab”, fuhr Herr Reuter fort.

Chris seufzte. "Macht Timo sowieso schon."

Der Beamte nickte. "Möchten Sie noch etwas aussagen, Herr Eichner?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist leider nichts weiter eingefallen. Es war dunkel und...", er zuckte mit den Schultern. Vieles hatte er auch durch den Schock vergessen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", nickte Herr Reuther verstehend. 

"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Timo leise. "Ich meine Chris ist täglich allein, wenn ich zum Training gehe."

"Er wird sicher nicht hier eindringen, und wenn er es versucht, dann sind die Kollegen ja hier. Sollte es nötig werden, rufen Sie einfach auf der Wache an, die benachrichtigen dann die Kollegen unten, und die sind sofort da."

"Also können wir nichts tun, außer abwarten?"

"Wüssten Sie etwas?", fragte Herr Reuter.

"Nein”, seufzte Timo. "Ich... ich will nur, dass dieser Alptraum endlich zu Ende ist."

"Er wird sich sicher bald verraten", war Herr Reuter sich sicher.

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Chris.

"Ganz sicher. Er wird sich jetzt wieder mehr melden, und dann kriegen wir ihn."

Chris sah kurz zu Timo, der angespannt neben ihm saß. Herr Reuter versuchte sie ein wenig zu beruhigen, dann verabschiedeten sie sich. "Komm”, sagte Chris, als Timo zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. "Versuch dich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Sie kriegen ihn schon."

"Ich hoffe, er kriegt dich nicht vorher..."

Christian streckte die Hand nach Timo aus. "Wird er nicht."

Nicht ganz sicher nickte Timo. "Wir passen auf”, flüsterte Chris und zog seinen Freund zu sich.

Timo schmiegte sich an ihn, dann rückte er gleich wieder ab. "Was?" fragte Chris verwirrt.

"Will dir nicht weh tun."

"Du tust mir nicht weh", sagte Chris.

"Sah mir sofort bescheid, ja?", bat Timo leise. Christian nickte und schmiegte sich dann wieder an Timo. Der schloss ihn jetzt fester in die Arme. Chris lächelte leicht. Timo war in der letzten Zeit so vorsichtig mit seinen Berührungen, das es unendlich gut tat, mal wieder richtig umarmt zu werden.

Er schmiegte sich an Timo und küsste seinen Hals. Timo schloss genüsslich die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

"Ich dich auch, so sehr..."

Er zog Chris noch fester an sich. Wieder küsste Chris Timos Hals und schob dabei langsam eine Hand unter Timos Hemd. Er fühlte, wie Timo tatsächlich leicht zitterte. Zärtlich strich er über Timos nackte Haut. Leichte Gänsehaut fühlte er unter seinen Fingern. Langsam wanderte er mit der Hand weiter nach oben. Einen Moment lang genoss Timo das noch, dann hielt er Chris' Hand fest.

"Was ist?" fragte Chris, obwohl er schon ahnte was los war.

"Du darfst noch nicht", erklärte Timo auch gleich.

"Und deswegen darf ich dich auch nicht berühren?"

"Ich würd dich auch berühren wollen, und das darf ich nicht."

"Ach scheiße”, brummte Chris und löste sich von Timo. Timo seufzte leise. Chris drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte leicht.

"Ich hab nur Angst, dass ich dir wehtue. Oder dass du etwas tust, was noch nicht geht. Womit es wieder schlechter wird."

"Ich... ich weiß. Aber es ist schwer. Mir wird erst jetzt wirklich klar, wie oft wir uns vorher berührt haben”, sagte Chris leise. "Einfach so, völlig unbewusst. Aber jetzt bist du immer vorsichtig..."

"Ich hab halt Angst... ich... es war so schrecklich dich da so zu sehen, und ich hab das immer wieder vor Augen."

Chris nickte und griff nach Timos Hand. "Aber ich bin hier. Mir geht es gut."

"Ich hab trotzdem Angst dir weh zu tun."

"Du wirst mir nicht wehtun."

Timo nickte leicht. "Sag sofort, wenn was ist, ja?" bat er.

"Versprochen”, sagte Chris und drückte Timos Hand. Timo lächelte ihn leicht an.

Chris erwiderte das Lächeln. "Und jetzt hol mal die Suppe. Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger."

"Hab ich - und mach ich", versprach Timo und stand auf.

Chris lehnte sich wieder zurück und wartete, bis Timo mit zwei Tellern zurückkam.

"Komm, iss, damit du groß und stark wirst", grinste Timo ihn an. Chris lachte auf. Vorsichtig probierte er, dann aß er hungrig. "Die ist gut." Timo lächelte und begann ebenfalls seine Suppe zu löffeln. "Ich muss gleich wieder los", meinte Timo schließlich.

"Schade”, seufzte Chris. 

"Ist doch nur ne Stunde oder so."

"Trotzdem”, sagte Chris. "Aber dann lern ich noch ein bisschen."

"Mach das. Und danach gucken wir mal, was wir machen."

Chris lächelte. Timo küsste ihn kurz, dann nahm er die Teller und deckte ab. Dann zog er sich an, rief Chris ein "Bis später" zu und verschwand aus der Wohnung. Er nickte den Polizisten vor dem Haus kurz zu, dann stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr los.


	28. Frische Luft

Wieder sah er Andi auf dem Parkplatz stehen und auf ihn warten.

"Hey", ging er gleich auf ihn zu.

"Hey”, lächelte Andi. 

"Was gibt‘s?"

"Nichts besonderes”, zuckte Andi mit den Schultern. "Mein Termin hat sich ein bisschen verschoben, deshalb war ich zu früh hier."

"Und bist schon fertig, oder musst du noch rein?"

"Bin fertig”, sagte Andi. "Bleibt es bei heute Abend?"

"Heute Abend?" hob Timo irritiert die Augenbraue.

"Ich wollte euch besuchen”, erinnerte Andi ihn.

"Stimmt", nickte Timo. "Sorry, ist alles bisschen durcheinander. Aber ich freu mich drauf, dass du kommst."

"Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte Andi.

"Nein, nichts. Herr Reuter war heute Mittag da, und eine Zivilstreife parkt vor unserem Haus, aber sonst..."

"Dann hat er sich wieder gemeldet?" fragte Andi.

"Gestern Abend. Hat gemeint, nächstes Mal macht ers richtig."

"Scheiße”, flüsterte Andi.

"Genau", murmelte Timo.

Andi legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Er wird Chris nichts tun. Die Polizei passt doch jetzt auf."

"Das hoffe ich ja auch, aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Was, wenn er doch irgendwie an Chris rankommt. Letztes Mal war Chris noch fit und gesund, ein zweites Mal..."

"Timo, er wird es nicht schaffen", sagte Andi.

"Ich hoffe es ja auch, aber..."

"Nichts aber”, sagte Andi bestimmt. "Niels schafft es nicht und Chris wird wieder gesund."

Timo seufzte nur.

"Und jetzt ab mit dir. Ich bin so gegen... halb sieben bei euch?"

"Klingt gut", nickte Timo. "Chris will unbedingt raus, aber dann werden wir sicher wieder zu Hause sein.

"Schön. Ich bring was vom Chinesen mit”, lächelte Andi. "Bis später."

"Bis später", nickte Timo ihm zu und betrat dann das Trainingszentrum.

Sein Physiotermin ging zum Glück schnell vorbei, so dass er nach einer guten Stunde wieder nach Hause fahren konnte. Dort wartete Chris schon ungeduldig auf ihn.

"Gehen wir gleich raus?" fragte er Timo.

Timo seufzte leise. "Na gut..." Chris strahlte ihn an. 

"Aber nicht zu lange..."

"Versprochen. Hauptsache, ich komm überhaupt an die frische Luft."

"Dann komm", lächelte Timo sie an. Chris hatte sich schon seine Schuhe angezogen und schlüpfte jetzt in seine Jacke. Dann sah er Timo mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Fertig."

Timo griff nach seiner Hand und führte ihn aus dem Haus. Erst da ließ Timo Chris' Hand wieder los, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Er nickte den Polizisten zu und ging langsam los. 

Timo ging dicht neben Chris her, immer aufmerksam, ob Chris vielleicht strauchelte. Sie gingen wirklich nicht schnell, dennoch war Chris bald aus der Puste. "Da vorn ist ne Bank", sagte Timo. "Da machen wir kurz Pause und dann gehen wir zurück."

Chris nickte. Eigentlich hatte er weiter gehen wollen, aber er war wirklich fertig. Timo zog ihn sanft zur Bank und sah ihn besorgt an. "Soll ich den Wagen holen und dich zurück fahren?"

Chris zögerte. "Lass uns erstmal Pause machen, dann sehen wir weiter." Timo nickte. Chris musste sich zusammenreißen sich nicht an Timo anzulehnen.

"Du hast dich überanstrengt”, murmelte Timo.

"Macht man in jeder Vorbereitung", murmelte Chris.

"Du bist aber nicht in der Vorbereitung, sondern erholst dich von einer schweren Verletzung”, schüttelte Timo den Kopf.

"Auch da ist man immer mal fertig..."

Timo schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Leise seufzte Chris. "Außerdem sollte man von zweihundert Metern nicht so fertig sein."

"Das ist nur am Anfang so”, versuchte Timo ihn zu beruhigen.

"Aber dann muss man auch trainieren, um wieder fit zu werden", meinte Chris und stand auf. Im nächsten Moment gaben seine Knie nach.

Timo reagierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und schaffte es, Chris noch aufzufangen, bevor er auf dem Asphalt aufschlug.

"Verdammt", fluchte Chris leise

"Ruhig”, sagte Timo und zog Chris vorsichtig auf die Bank. Chris nickte und lehnte sich an die Lehne.

"Ich ruf Andi an, dass er uns hier einsammelt”, sagte Timo nach einem Moment. Chris nickte nur leicht und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer. Timo wählte schnell Andis Nummer.

"Hallo Timo, was gibt‘s?"

"Hey... kannst du vielleicht schon ein bisschen früher kommen, also jetzt, und uns einsammeln?"

"Sofort? Was ist passiert?"

"Chris schafft es nicht mehr nach Hause”, erklärte Timo.

"Oh. Wo genau seid ihr?"

Timo schilderte ihm in knappen Sätzen wo sie waren, dann legte er auf. "Andi kommt gleich, fünf Minuten oder so." Chris lächelte schwach und schloss dann die Augen. "Versuch dich auszuruhen, gleich sind wir wieder zu Hause. Und du musst dann nur noch einsteigen."

"Ich... dachte, ich würd das schaffen”, murmelte Chris enttäuscht.

"Wir sind doch schon eine ganze Strecke gegangen", versuchte Timo ihn zu beruhigen.

"Nur ein paar Meter”, schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

Ganz kurz griff Timo nach seiner Hand. Wieder lächelte Chris kurz. Auf einmal hörten sie Schritte sich nähern. Timo sah auf.

Ein junger Mann mit dunklen Augen und breiter Nase kam auf sie zu. Es waren Chris' Finger, die sich plötzlich fest in seine Hand bohrten, die ihm klar machten, wer auf sie zukam.

"Na, du kleine Schlampe...?", sprach Niels Chris direkt an. 

"Verschwinde”, sagte Timo und stellte sich vor Chris.

"Timo...", wurde Niels' Stimme auf einmal erstaunlich leise und weich, einschmeichelnd.

"Hau ab!" sagte Timo wütend. "Verschwinde. Verpiss dich!"

"Timo", wiederholte Niels und trat auf ihn zu. Er hob eine Hand um Timos Gesicht zu berühren. Timos Hand zuckte vor und schlug Niels kräftig ins Gesicht.

"Timo", war Niels gerade zu entsetzt.

"Chris, ruf die Polizei", sagte Timo zu seinem Freund. Mit zitternden Fingern suchte Chris nach seinem Telefon. "Verdammt... Timo, dein Handy?"

Timo zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und warf es Chris zu. Dabei behielt er weiter Niels im Auge. Der hielt sich noch die Wange, dann trat er erneut vor. "Du willst mich doch auch." Wieder hob er die Hand.

"Ich will dich im Knast sehen, sonst nichts”, fauchte Timo. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Niels sein Messer. Dann trat er mit dem Messer auf Timo gerichtet auf ihn zu. Timo wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

"Küss mich", zischte Niels und bohrte das Messer leicht in seine Seite. Timo schluckte. Wenn er jetzt nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde Niels zustechen. Aber er konnte diesen Widerling doch nicht küssen!

Langsam näherte sich Niels, und er konnte schon seinen Atem riechen. Zigaretten. Timo schloss die Augen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er musste an Chris denken, nur an Chris. Dann fühlte er die Lippen auf seinen. Es fiel ihm schwer ihnen stand zu halten, als der Ekel aufkam.

Er konnte hinter sich Chris hören, der scharf die Luft einsog und endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen schien. Er schien etwas zu sagen, doch Timo hörte es nicht. Er fühlte einen Körper, der sich an seinen presste, und einen drohenden Stich in seiner Seite. Das folgende Aufkeuchen wertete Niels als Einladung seine Zunge in Timos Mund zu schieben.

Timo fühlte eine Welle der Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen. Er konnte nicht anders, er konnte diese Zunge nicht länger in seinem Mund erlauben und drehte den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite. Schon fühlte er die kalte Klinge an seinem Hals. "Wehe, tu machst das noch mal!", zischte Niels und presste seinen Mund wieder auf Timos.

Timo hörte Schritte und ein überraschtes Rufen. Im selben Moment war da ein Schnitt und ein folgender brennender Schmerz in der Haut am Hals.

"Nicht!" rief Chris und versuchte aufzustehen. "Bitte Niels..."

"Küss mich", forderte Niels noch einmal, ohne auf die Menschen um sich herum zu achten.

Timo drängte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück und lehnte sich vor. Er würde diesen Niels küssen, wenn Chris dadurch in Sicherheit war. Und das war er wohl auch. Jemand kam näher, vermutlich Andi.


	29. Endlich!

Mit einem Ruck wurde Niels plötzlich von ihm zurückgerissen. Andi hatte ihn gepackt und hielt die Hand mit dem Messer fest.

 

Sofort keuchte Timo auf und atmete erst einmal kurz durch. Dann ging sein Blick zu Chris, der neben Andi stand um nötigenfalls zuzugreifen.

"Die Polizei ist auf dem Weg”, sagte Chris leise.

Andi nickte, entwand Niels jetzt das Messer und warf es in hohem Bogen ins Gebüsch.

Mit zitternden Knien setzte sich Chris wieder auf die Bank. Er hatte eine Hand auf seinen Bach gepresst und amtete keuchend.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Timo Andi und hoffte auf eine Verneinung.

Andi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab ihn."

Schon saß Timo neben Chris und sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Geht es dir gut? Er... hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

Erst jetzt griff Timo an seinen Hals. Feuchtigkeit. Blut.

Chris' Augen folgten der Bewegung. "Du blutest."

Timo nickte. "Ist aber nicht schlimm - oder?"

"Nein, sieht nur wie ein leichter Kratzer aus”, murmelte Chris.

Timo nickte. "Und was ist mit dir?"

"Zu hektisch bewegt”, meinte Chris. "Aber das geht gleich wieder." Timo nickte und griff nach seiner Hand. 

In diesem Moment hörten sie einen Wagen, der in der Nähe anhielt und dann Schritte, die sich schnell näherten. Timo sah sich um und erblickte zwei Polizisten. Die Polizisten erfassten die Situation mit einem Blick und liefen auf Andi und Niels zu.

Schneller, als Timo gucken konnte, hatten sie Niels Handschellen angelegt. "Kommen Sie gleich mal mit auf die Wache. Der Haftbefehl liegt schon vor."

"Endlich", wisperte Chris und lehnte sich gegen Timos Schulter.

"Es ist vorbei."

Chris nickte und sah zu, wie die Beamten Niels zu ihrem Wagen führten. Als er hinten im Wagen saß, kam einer der Polizisten zurück. 

"Das Messer liegt da vorn”, sagte Andi und deutete ins Gebüsch.

"Danke", nickte der Polizist und holte das Messer mit Handschuhen heraus. Dann sah er zu Timo. "Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist nur ein Kratzer."

"Kommen Sie dann bitte morgen auf die Wache? Wir brauchen dann noch eine Aussage für heute von Ihnen."

"Machen wir”, versprach Timo.

"Dann... erholen Sie sich mal von dem Schreck", lächelte der Polizist sie an.

Timo lächelte und sah dann Chris an. "Willst du zum Arzt?"

"Geht gleich wieder. Wird schon besser", meinte Chris.

"Wirklich?" fragte Timo besorgt.

"Ja. Lass uns noch kurz hier sitzen, dann können wir fahren."

"Ich hab ne Flasche Wasser im Auto”, sagte Andi und lief los um sie zu holen.

Timo sah sich kurz um, dann legte er einen Arm um Chris. Sofort lehnte sich Chris an ihn und schloss die Augen. Langsam fühlte er die Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen, dass Niels gefasst war.

"Alles gut", flüsterte Timo.

"Jetzt ja."

"Und wenn ihr was getrunken habt, dann erst recht“, stand Andi wieder vor ihnen.

"Danke”, sagte Timo und nahm die Flasche entgegen. Er drehte sie auf, dann reichte er sie Chris. Chris lächelte, dann trank er einen tiefen Schluck und gab sie Timo zurück. 

Der trank ebenfalls, dann reichte er Andi die Flasche. "Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Und mich gerettet hast."

Andi winkte ab. "Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte den Kerl endlich hinter Gitter zu bringen."

"Wollen wir dann los? Nach Hause?", bat Chris.

"Klar”, sagte Timo. 

Vorsichtig stand Chris auf und war dann froh, dass Andi ihn etwas stützte. Gemeinsam brachten Andi und Timo ihn zu Andis Wagen und halfen ihm, sich nach hinten zu setzen. Timo rutschte neben ihn, und Andi fuhr die wenigen Meter zu ihm nach Hause.

Wieder halfen sie Chris aus dem Wagen zu steigen und stützen ihn bei der Treppe. "Geht schon wieder", protestierte der.

"Es geht erst wieder, wenn du brav auf der Couch sitzt”, schüttelte Timo den Kopf.

"Tu ich doch gleich..."

"Ja und bis dahin sind wir halt vorsichtig."

"OK, tragt mich doch", murrte Chris und ging weiter, auf wackeligen Beinen.

"Am liebsten würde ich das auch tun”, murmelte Timo.

Chris seufzte nur leise und riss sich zusammen. Und so schaffte er es gerade so zum Sofa, bevor ihm die Beine wegknickten.

"Ich ruf Pieter an”, sagte Andi und suchte die Nummer ihres Mannschaftsarztes aus seinem Handy. "Der kann sich angucken, was mit dir los ist."

"Quatsch. Nur bisschen überanstrengt", protestierte Chris und legte sich hin.

"Dann wird Pieter uns das sagen”, stimmte Timo Andi zu.

Chris seufzte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, dann gab er auf. "Kannst du mir mal die Decke geben?"

Timo nickte sofort und hüllte Chris in die Wolldecke. Dann griff er nach einer Hand seines Freundes und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Chris schloss erschöpft die Augen.

"Pieter ist in zwanzig Minuten hier”, sagte Andi leise.

"Krieg ich noch mal was zu trinken?", bat Chris.

"Klar”, sagte Andi und holte Wasser aus der Küche. Vorsichtig und mit Timos Hilfe setzte er sich leicht auf und trank durstig. Dabei spürte er die besorgten Blicke von Andi und Timo.

"Geht schon", meinte er zuversichtlich, auch wenn die Schmerzen im Bauch nicht nachließen. 

"Lügner”, sagte Timo kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem zärtlichen Unterton.

"Hmm", knurrte Chris nur und setzte das Glas ab.

"Ruh dich aus”, sagte Timo und strich ihm über die Wange.

Chris nickte und schloss die Augen. Warum ließen diese verdammten Schmerzen nicht nach?


	30. Alles gut?

Timo saß auf der Kante des Sofas, hielt weiter Chris' Hand und sah ihn voller Besorgnis an. Sie hätten ihn doch ins Krankenhaus bringen sollen. Aber unten, draußen auf der Bank hatte Chris wohl zu gut geschauspielert. Andi legte Timo eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes."

Timo seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Doch”, beharrte Andi. "Chris hat sich überanstrengt mehr nicht. Pieter wird ihm ein leichtes Schmerzmittel geben und morgen ist das alles vergessen."

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Timo und setzte sich auf den Boden vor dem Sofa.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. "Ich mach auf”, sagte Andi. Timo nickte und drückte weiterhin Chris' Hand.

Wenig später kam Andi mit Pieter zurück ins Zimmer. "Hallo Timo”, begrüßte der Arzt ihn.

"Hi", nickte Timo. "Chris hat sich wohl... überanstrengt. Falsch bewegt... wie auch immer."

Pieter nickte. Er stellte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich zu Chris. "Hallo Chris. Wie geht‘s dir?"

"Geht so. Hab mich halt zu schnell bewegt..."

"Dann zeig mal her”, sagte Pieter.

Chris schob im Liegen die Decke von sich und zog sein Shirt hoch. Dort prangten die beiden rot verfärbten Narben. Timo zuckte wie immer bei dem Anblick zusammen. Dem Doc schien das weniger auszumachen, er strich mit den Fingern darüber und drückte vorsichtig. "Tut das weh? Ich meine, mehr als sonst?"

Chris presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. "Wann hast du dich bewegt? Und was hast du gemacht?"

"Wir waren draußen”, erzählte Timo. "Spazieren... und irgendwann konnte Chris nicht mehr und wir haben uns auf eine Bank gesetzt..."

"Dann gab es... einen Zwischenfall, und ich bin aufgestanden. Zu schnell wohl."

Pieter nickte nachdenklich.

"Ich würd sagen, das sollten sich die Kollegen im Krankenhaus noch mal ansehen. Tut mir leid, aber du musst wohl noch mal aufstehen."

"Scheiße”, wisperte Timo.

"Ich kann noch nichts Definitives sagen, aber bevor da wirklich was ist..."

"Ich will nicht zurück ins Krankenhaus”, sagte Chris.

"Ich weiß", nickte Pieter. "Aber stell dir vor, da ist wirklich was wieder kaputt gegangen..."

"Ich... weiß. Timo, du kommst mit?" fragte Chris seinen Freund.

"Ich lass dich nicht alleine", versprach Timo.

"Gut", nickte Chris. "Dann... los, würde ich sagen."

"Dann komm", nickte Timo und half ihm hoch. "Andi... willst du lieber nach Hause, oder kommst du mit?"

"Ich komm mit”, sagte Andi.

"Das ist lieb." Timo sah den Arzt an. "Gibt es irgendwas, was wir im Krankenhaus erwähnen sollten?"

Pieter nickte und notierte schnell etwas auf einem Blatt Papier. "Gib das hier dem Arzt."

"Danke", nickte Timo und führte Chris vorsichtig nach draußen. Sie brachten Chris wieder zu Andis Wagen, der sie ins Krankenhaus brachte.

In der Notaufnahme wurden sie gleich in Empfang genommen, und der diensthabende Arzt führte sie gleich in einen der Behandlungsräume. Timo blieb bei Chris und der Arzt machte fürs erste keine Anstalten ihn aus dem Zimmer zu schicken. Er untersuchte Chris und schickte ihn dann noch zum CT

"Bleib ruhig”, versuchte Andi Timo zu beruhigen, während sie warteten.

"Was, wenn da wirklich was kaputt ist? Ohne Grund werden sie ihn nicht in die Röhre geschickt haben."

"Sie wollen auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Timo seufzte leise.

"Positiv denken”, sagte Andi. "Chris ist stark."

Dennoch ging Timo die Wände hoch, bis endlich der Arzt kam und sie wieder reinholte. Timo ging sofort zu Chris. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Hab nen Schmerzmittel bekommen, jetzt geht‘s wieder gut", grinste Chris schief.

Timo lächelte und drückte seine Hand. Dann sah er den Arzt an. "Was ist mit Chris?"

"Gab Komplikationen. Das schnelle Aufstehen war wohl zu viel, gepaart mit der Aufregung. Ich würde Sie", sah er Chris an, "gern über Nacht hier behalten, aber Sie haben mir ja schon deutlich gesagt, was Sie davon halten."

"Ist es denn gefährlich, wenn er mit nach Hause kommt?" fragte Timo besorgt.

"Dann würd ich mich nicht drauf einlassen", grinste der Arzte. "Nein, es wäre nur zur Beobachtung. Aber es scheint nichts wirklich kaputt zu sein. Schonen Sie sich noch ein paar Tage."

Timo seufzte erleichtert und drückte erneut Chris' Hand. "Er wird sich schonen, versprochen."

Der Arzt grinste. "Ich seh schon, Herr Eichner, Sie sind in sehr guten Händen."

"In den besten”, lächelte Chris.

"Dann bin ich ja zufrieden. Melden Sie sich sofort hier, wenn es schlechter werden sollte."

"Machen wir”, sagte Timo.

"Dann bleibt mir nur noch Ihnen eine gute Besserung zu wünschen", nickte der Arzt.

"Danke”, nickte Chris und richtete sich vorsichtig auf.

"Lassen Sie es ruhig angehen", bat der Arzt.

"Hör auf den Arzt”, sagte Timo sofort und stürzte seinen Freund. Chris seufzte leise und verabschiedete sich von dem Doc, dann stand er langsam auf und ging aus dem Behandlungsraum.

"Langsam”, sagte Timo.

"Schon klar, laufen werd ich schon nicht", murrte Chris leise. Timo seufzte lautlos. Am liebsten hätte er sich einen Rollstuhl für Chris besorgt. So musste Chris langsam zurück zu Auto gehen, und bald darauf auch noch die Stufen in die Wohnung.

Timo führte ihn sofort ins Schlafzimmer, damit er sich richtig hinlegen konnte. Behutsam zog er ihm Schuhe und Hose aus und deckte ihn dann leicht zu. "Brauchst du noch irgendwas?" fragte Timo leise.

"Ist schon ok... bisschen was zu trinken vielleicht."

"Ich bring dir was”, sagte Timo.

"Danke", murmelte Chris wirklich geschafft, und als Timo kurz darauf zurückkam, war er schon eingeschlafen. Timo stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch und blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Bettrand sitzen.

Er hoffte einfach, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war. So, wie Chris jetzt schlief, sah er wirklich ruhig aus, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es so blieb. Dass Chris durchschlief - und am Morgen auch aufwachte. Aber das würde er, sonst hätten die Ärzte ihn nicht nach Hause gelassen.

"Timo?", hörte er Andi schließlich rufen. Seufzend stand er auf und verließ leise das Zimmer. Die Tür ließ er vorsichtshalber offen, damit Chris ihn, wenn nötig, rufen konnte.

"Schläft er?" fragte Andi, als Timo ins Zimmer kam.

"Ja, ganz friedlich."

Andi lächelte. "Dann ist gut. Und jetzt erzähl mir mal, was da vorhin passiert ist."

"Wir waren ganz gemütlich spazieren. Chris wollte ja unbedingt raus", begann Timo zu erzählen. Zwischendurch aßen sie von dem aufgewärmten Essen, das Andi mitgebracht hatte.

"Dann ist es endlich vorbei”, sagte Andi, als Timo fertig war. "Niels ist keine Gefahr mehr für euch."

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin."

"Doch, kann ich mir vorstellen."

Timo lächelte. "Endlich brauche ich keine Angst mehr zu haben, wenn wir rausgehen."

"Und es wird keine Briefe oder Anrufe mehr geben”, fügte Andi hinzu.

Timo nickte. "Niels wird uns in Ruhe lassen."

"Und das mit Chris wird auch wieder”, sagte Andi.

Timo nickte. "Ich hoffe es..."


	31. Epilog

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen hatte Chris die Klamotten aus der Reisetasche wieder aus- und eingepackt. Er war nervös, schrecklich nervös und die Packerei beschäftigte ihn wenigstens.

Heute sollte das Urteil gegen Niels gefällt werden. Sie beide, Timo und er, hatten vor Gericht gegen ihn ausgesagt, und es lief wohl auf versuchten Mord heraus. Heute, bei Urteilsverkündung, wollten sie nicht dabei sein. Niels hatte sich gewunden und als Opfer seiner und Timos Gefühle dargestellt, und seine Reaktion auf das Urteil wollten sie sich nicht antun.

Aber natürlich war ihr Anwalt dabei und würde sie benachrichtigen, sobald das Urteil gefällt worden war. Bis dahin hieß es Ruhe bewahren und nicht nachdenken.

"Hast du mein Shampoo gesehen?", rief Timo gerade aus dem Bad.

"Ich... warte ich guck mal", rief Chris zurück und kramte seinen Kulturbeutel aus der Tasche. Eigentlich hätte Timo nicht fragen müssen, natürlich fand sich das vermisste Shampoo an. Aber Timo war genauso nervös wie er selbst.

Sie hofften beide, dass Niels weiterhin weggesperrt blieb, denn sonst würde er sie sicher wieder verfolgen. Er hatte schon bei der Verhandlung entsprechende Andeutungen gemacht. Bei dem Gedanken wanderte seine Hand unwillkürlich zu seinem Bauch. Die Wunden waren gut verheilt, aber sie waren immer noch fühlbar. An Timos Hals war glücklicherweise nichts mehr zu sehen, er würde seine Narben aber wohl behalten. Der sichtbare Beweis, dass er fast gestorben wäre. 

Wenigstens schränkten ihn die Narben nicht mehr ein, er konnte wieder ganz normal trainieren und war in den letzten beiden Spielen sogar kurzzeitig eingewechselt worden. Aber er wusste, dass Timo die Narben belasteten. Er spürte das in den zaghaften Berührungen und wie Timo immer wieder mit einem abwesenden Blick ins Leere starrte. Er sah ihn noch immer blutend, verblutend auf der Straße liegen.

Chris seufzte tief. Er hoffte, dass ihr gemeinsamer Urlaub Timo ein wenig Ruhe bringen würde. Sie hatten einen gemütlichen Urlaub auf einer griechischen Insel gebucht. Kleines, familiäres Hotel, Strand und Ruhe.

Für sie beide war das wichtig, aber vor allem für Timo. Chris seufzte erneut und stand auf. Barfuss ging er über den Teppich zum Bad. "Fertig?" fragte er seinen Freund.

"Ich glaub, ich hab alles", murmelte der und tauchte unter dem Waschbecken wieder auf.

Chris lächelte ihn an. "Ich auch."

"Dann können wir heute Abend ja getrost los fliegen."

"Ich freu mich schon”, sagte Chris. "Lange schlafen, baden im Meer, lange Spaziergänge..."

Timo nickte. "Wird uns beiden gut tun."

Chris trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Sofort zog Timo ihn dicht an sich. "Lieb dich", wisperte Chris.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Timo - und wurde vom Telefon unterbrochen. Chris schluckte und sah auf seine Uhr. 

"Das wird er sein..."

Timo nickte und löste sich von Chris. "Dann mal los..."

"Eichner?", meldete sich Chris gleich.

"Hallo Herr Eichner", meldete sich die Stimme ihres Anwalts. "Die Verhandlung ist grade zu Ende."

"Und? was hat er gekriegt?", fragte Chris gleich.

"Drei Jahre für versuchten Mord."

Chris atmete erleichtert auf und drehte sich zu Timo. "Drei Jahre."

Timo lächelte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Keine Bewährungsstrafe, darauf hatten sie so gehofft. Niels würde sie die nächsten drei Jahre in Ruhe lassen, und danach war sowieso alles anders.

"Dank”, sagte Chris währenddessen und verabschiedete sich von dem Anwalt. Dann drehte er sich zu Timo und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.

Timo zog ihn sofort an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in Christians Haar. "Es ist wirklich vorbei."

"Wir haben es geschafft. Ruhe."

"Er kann uns nichts mehr tun." Ganz fest zog Timo ihn an sich, so fest, wie wohl seit dem Angriff nicht mehr. Chris drängte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Es war, als würde die Anspannung erst in diesem Moment wirklich von Timo abfallen.

Jetzt war es endlich vorbei, und sie würden wieder normal zusammen leben können. Ohne Angst, ohne Panik, ohne das ständige Aufpassen.


End file.
